Friendship Heart Pretty Cure
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Parody of Pretty Cure series, Futari wa Pretty Cure, Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and Smile Pretty Cure with a few other series. Candace and her new friends become Pretty Cures to help Twilight Sparkle save her world and try to learn the importance of friendship.
1. We can transform?

**Friendship Heart Pretty Cure**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **New transfer student Candace Flynn goes to a new school and becomes a Pretty Cure.

Inside a house, a girl is struggling to fix her tie. She has orange hair, blue eyes, an unusually long neck, and wears a pink school uniform with red buttons, tie, pockets, collar line, skirt, and leggings, and white shoes.

"Oh I can't fix this!" The girl yelled.

"Here let us help." A boy with red hair, blue eyes, a triangle head, freckles, and wears a orange-and-white stripe shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and blue shoes, asked coming in out of nowhere with another boy with green hair, blue eyes, a "F" shaped head, white collar shirt, purple pants, and black-and-white shoes.

"Phineas, Ferb, I don't have time..." Before she could speak, the green-haired boy, Ferb, fixed her tie for her. "Oh, thanks Ferb."

Ferb hold his thumb up which made a "ding" noise.

_"My name is Candace Flynn. I'm 15 years old and 1st year of High school. Today I take my entrance exams to enter my new school." _The girl, Candace, introduced. _"These are my brothers Phineas and Ferb. All my life and on summer vactions, they built contraptions and I try to __bust__ them but for some reason they disappear. One day, i'll bust them for sure but for now..."_

"Candace, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for school." Linda called.

"Okay!" Candace called. "You boys are lucky you don't wear uniforms yet."

"But it'd be cool." Phineas said. "To wear a uniform without picking what to wear."

"Whatever, you wear the same thing everyday." Candace told them.

* * *

Candace is running with a suitcase-like bag and toast in her mouth. She keeps running as she looks at her watch. Suddenly, she bumps into a pole and fell over.

"Ow, ow." Candace groaned.

Candace looks up and saw a shop called _The Mystery Shack. _Candace looks at with a croocked eyebrow. Suddenly a teenage girl is lowered down by a pine tree. She has long red hair, black eyes, pale skin, freckles, very tall and skinny, and wears a tan and black bomber, pierced earrings, a green plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, blue jeans, and boots. She walks up to Candace.

"Whoa, what's in the hurry?" The girl asked.

"I'm going to school." Candace said.

"Well that wasn't the bus sign." The girl chuckled.

Candace got annoyed.

"I'm kiddin', here." The girl held her hand out.

Candace took it and then suddenly a white flash appeared in the background. Soon it fade as Candace got up.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked picking up the case.

"I'm Candace of... Flynn." Candace introduced.

"Are you a knight or something?"

"No I'm not, Wendy."

The girl, Wendy, smiled looking at her name tag.

"Are you working or going to school?" Candace asked.

"I'm home schooled and working." Wendy smiled. "But I sneak up from work all the time, everday."

Candace chuckled. Suddenly, the girls heard screaming.

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

"A bird? A crow?" Candace asked, looking around.

Suddenly, book appeared and it open to reveal a unicorn pony. She 'pop' out and landed in Candace's face. Wendy gasped as Candace got up.

"Did you?" Wendy asked, shocked. "Did you pop out of that book? That's so freaky!"

Candace got up and saw the unicorn. She was a bit freaked out but smiled. The unicorn was purple with purple eyes, indigo hair with pink and purple highlights, and a pink magenta star with small white star cutie-mark.

"How cute!" Candace yelled, hugging it. "Your so cute! What's your name?"

"Ouch!" The unicorn popping out of Candace's grip. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. And girls, I don't mean to intrude but I thought I felt a magical energy here."

"Huh? Oh you must one of those weird animals things." Candace said.

"Candace, I think she's real." Wendy try to agree with Twilight.

"Oh Wendy, she's really a unicorn." Candace told her. Without the two knowing, Twilight sighed and walked off. "So Twilight, are you really a magical-?" Candace noticed she was gone. "Twilight?"

"Hey where'd she go?" Wendy asked.

Candace saw the book and picked it up.

"Weird, where did she come from?" Candace asked.

The bell was ringing far away. Candace paniced as she picks up her bag and runs off.

"Bye Wendy, I have to go. I'm going to be late." Candace yelled, running.

Wendy smiled and said, "Later dork. That was so weird."

Candace keeps running off as Wendy watches.

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

At a school called Ryoo High School, Candace is taking her entrance exam. She tries to concentrate as she writes.

_"I've got to concentrate and work hard if I want to be in this school." _Candace thought.

Soon...

"Pencils down!" The teacher called.

* * *

By the next week, Candace is now wearing a school uniform which is white with a red collar, sleeve cuffs, and skirt, a pale red ribbon, red socks, and white slip-on shoes. She walks to school.

* * *

_We can transform? We're Pretty Cure Sweets and Gravity!_

* * *

"Class this is Candace." Nanako said.

"Uh... hi. I'm Candace Flynn." Candace greeted. "Uh... I love phones, make-up, fashion, boys, and stuff animals. And all my life, I bust my brothers."

"For what?" One student asked.

"Well, Phineas and Ferb invent dangerious but they think it's fun stuff." Candace said.

"Your brothers are Phineas and Ferb?" The second asked.

"YAH!"

"Shut up!" Nanako yelled. "Go on, Candace. What else about you?"

"Well, I love to read Sherlock Holme books, I run fast, my favorite color is red, my favorite food is grill cheese sandwhiches and steaks, and I'm normal out of my blended family." Candace finished. "Thank you."

"Okay, you can seat way over there by Kobayakawa-san." Nanako told her.

Later Candace sat down next to a girl with red hair in pigtails by blue ribbons and light green eyes; she's Yutaka Kobayakawa.

"Hello." Yutaka greeted.

Candace just waved and looked away.

* * *

During break time, Candace just sat there bored. The doors open to reveal a skeleton girl with black hair held by a large red bow, black eyes, and a skull charm necklace with swirly eyes.

"Ohiyo!" the skeleton called.

"Ah, SG-chan." Yutaka said as she and a girl, with minty green hair and sharp blue eyes, walked up to the skeleton, SG.

"So how are you girls?" SG asked.

"Fine, we got a new classmate." Minami said.

SG look to see Candace, minding her own business. SG smiles and zooms to her.

"HELLO!" SG called.

Candace screamed and fell out of her desk. SG laughed and picked her up.

"Sorry, you got scared easily." SG said.

"No, really?" Candace asked, sarcastically.

"Wanna hang out, buddy?" SG asked.

"No, I don't even know you. Goodbye." Candace walked off.

When Candace walked out to the hall, suddenly she saw a girl walking by. The girl had curly, brown hair with a pink highlight pulled in a ponytail by an magenta ribbon, bluish-grey eyes with glasses, and wears white leggings and brown boots with her uniform. With her are four girls; the first was a blue hair girl with an ahoge, sleepy green eyes, a mole on her cheeck, and a cat smile. The second is a yellow mongoose with mavue hair by a black headband and light green eyes. The third girl has curly blue hair with a red ribbon and blue eyes. And the fourth one has black hair and red eyes with glasses. The burnette saw Candace and turn to her.

"You must be one of the new student who entered by the enternace exams." The girl asked.

"Uh, yes I am Candace Flynn." Candace nodded.

"I am Erin Bobcat, free assistance for any art or cartoon and class representive of Class 2-B." The girl explained. "These are my friends Mina Mongoose, Launch, Hiyori Tamara, and Konata Izumi."

"Hello." All of them said.

"Hi there." Konata smiled. "Erin has a surprise for you since you are new."

"Really?" Candace asked hopefully. _"Maybe she'll be the normal one."_

"A nice greeting." Erin said, getting out a trunk.

Candace was confused until Erin pushes the button. Suddenly, horns played and flags waved making music. Candace got annoyed and crossed her arms. Konata puts a party hat on Candace as Erin blew a horn in her ears, literally.

Erin: **Welcome, welcome welcome**

**A fine welcome to you**

**Welcome, welcome welcome**

**I say how do you do**

Erin plays the drum around Candace who looked like she was about to snap. Mina, Launch, and Hiyori were dancing to the beat a bit.

**Welcome, welcome welcome**

**A say hip-hip-hooray**

**Welcome, welcome welcome**

**To our highschool today**

As Erin landed on her knees, she said, "Wait for it."

The microwave beeped and streamers pop out and blew into Candace's face. Then the horns shoot out cake batter over the group.

"That was so cool!" Konata smiled.

Suddenly steam came out from the cake batter where Candace's is standing. The batter broke to reveal Candace red and steaming in annoyance.

"So..." Erin asked.

Candace growled and walked off.

"I'll take that as a no." Erin sadly sighs.

* * *

Candace looks around for a club to join.

"Now where can I-?" Candace asked but she noticed arguing. It was coming from the music room. Candace peeks up and saw SG talking to Minami and Yutaka.

"Come on, I need you guys." SG's voice asked.

"I'm sorry but with me being sick a lot. I can't." Yutaka said leaving.

"I got other things to do too." Minami nodded.

As Minami and Yutaka left, SG sighed.

"Where am I going to get new chorus members now?" SG yelled.

As Candace try to sneak away under the door, SG spotted her with a gasp. Candace noticed that and ran off. Outside Candace try to leave but SG stop her.

"Can you join the Chorus club?" SG asked.

"No, I just want to be on the track team!" Candace yelled. "I don't want to be in any weird situtations. And I don't want to be near weird girls!"

Candace got her hand out of her grip and walked off. SG watches her confused.

"I won't give up." SG said.

Candace growled frustrated in response.

* * *

Wendy is carrying books to the school library. She saw Candace walking to her.

"Oh hey Candace." Wendy called.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Candace asked.

"I'm returning these over-due library books Stan force me to." Wendy sighed. She noticed Candace not in a good mood. "Hey, what happen?"

"So far all I got people annoying me. Weird girls!" Candace yelled. "Saying hi, acting goofy, playing instruments, and putting cake batter on me!"

Wendy laughed as she spoke, "That's there way of trying to make friends with you. A pal of mine Mabel is weird."

"Well I can't stand weird girls." Candace said.

"Oh, you'll get used to them. I bet they're great to hang with." Wendy chuckled.

Candace looks at Wendy and sighed. Suddenly, they saw the unicorn pony going in the library.

"Hey it's Twilight, let's follow her." Wendy said, running up to the library.

Candace rolled her eyes and runs after her. They open the door and saw a huge section of books.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Wendy said, putting the books on the counter. "Come on, let's take a look around."

"But-" Candace try to reason.

"Hey it'll be quick." Wendy said.

Candace groaned and followed Wendy through the library.

"Where is she?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe some mysterious force made her disappear." Candace sarcastically joked.

"A mysterious force?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, it happens to me at my house. Everday my brothers ivent things and before I even get my mom to see it, they disappears." Candace explained, soon music play. "And now it disappeared before school started, the mysterious force recgonizes I am a high school student."

"Really a mysterious force?" Wendy asked.

Candace begins to sing to explain her life and this 'mysterious force'.

Candace: **Let me explain, though it might seem strange to you**

**So please refrain from thinkin' bad of me**

**It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do**

**But no one else ever can see**

"Singing in the library? Cool!" Wendy chuckled.

In a green background, Candace sings with a microphone. Soon, it shows her brothers in their Tops as their mom walk by with grocery basket.

"Mom!" Candace called.

Linda turns to see Candace pointing at nothing. Candace twitches her eye, but without her knowing black figures were laughing.

Now Candace saw Buford and Baljeet driving the chariots. Candace turns her mom's head around but it's already gone.

**I just want the truth known,**

**so I call mom on the phone**

**But by the time she gets here,**

**the whole thing disappears**

**Whatever they build every day,**

**it gets taken away**

**No one sees it, of course,**

**it's some mysterious force**

Linda walks by their Fort without knowing. Candace saw it and goes to her mom. Before her mom saw it, it was already gone making Candace dumbfounded.

**To my mother every story's preposterous**

**Never believes no matter what I do**

**But though I'm right and she's wrong, I must confess**

**I'd probably think I'm crazy, too**

Candace keeps singing and dancing as Wendy joins in clapping.

Now it shows Phineas and Ferb in their Nanobot helicopter and airplane.

"Mom, mom!" Candace called.

Her mom came but Candace look blank to see it's already gone, thanks to the black figures again. Her mom walked off as Candace held her head.

**I just want the truth known,**

**so I call mom on the phone**

**But by the time she gets here,**

**the whole thing disappears**

**Whatever they build every day,**

**it gets taken away**

**By some mysterious force,**

**no one sees it, of course**

Candace dances her dance from the original _Mysterious Force_ song only with Wendy in it. Twilight took a book out but when she heard singing, she got annoyed to see Candace and Wendy singing.

Candace and Wendy:** Some mysterious force**

**Some mysterious force**

**Some mysterious force**

**Some mysterious force.**

After the song, Twilight came to them.

"Girls, quiet. This is a library." Twilight whispered.

"Oh sorry." Wendy chuckled.

"It's you!" Candace yelled.

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata areading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Candace's picture as a Cure appear and the girls shouted, "Sweets!")_

* * *

"Look girls, I don't have to time to be a teacher to you girls." Twilight explained. "But I have to get this book, it's important to me."

"Students are allowed to take these books." Candace said, snatching the one Twilight has.

"You don't understand it's important to me!" Twilight yelled, taking the book. "Give it back."

Candace and Twilight had a tug-a-war on the book. Wendy watched in concern.

"Come on guys, knoc it off." Wendy begged.

Soon the girls slip as Candace fell over and Twilight landed on her back while the book fell on the floor which open to reveal colorful plastic book colored pink with a heart in the center, a lock, and golden rims.

"Oh wow, colorful book." Wendy smiled looking at it.

"I wish you girls understand." Twilight said, taking it. "And I wish I hadn't meet you."

"Hey it's cool. I'm Wendy." Wendy introduced.

"And I'm...Candace." Candace greeted.

"Yes, and you know my name." Twilight said, but Candace pulled her hair. "Ouch, don't pull that!"

Candace let go of Twilight's hair. Suddenly, Twilight's horn glow and her tail sticked up.

"They followed me!" Twilight gasped.

Before Candace and Wendy asked, an evil laughter was heard.

"Sounds like somebody breathed in smoke." Wendy said.

"What the-" Candace look around.

"The Heartless Villains." Twilight gulped.

Something walked towards them as Candace asked, "Heartless?"

As the walking got louder, red eyes appeared making Candace and Wendy stare while Twilight shivered.

It stopped with one foot down. Candace and Wendy croocked eyebrows.

"I found you." The figure said.

"Huh?" Candace asked.

"That..." When it raised it's fingers, Candace and Wendy jumped. It was a pencil? The figure came out of the shadows. Candace screamed while Wendy was a bit surprised and amazed at the same time.

"Ah, whoa." Wendy said. "What are you suppose to be? A chim-era whatever Dipper told me what you are?"

"My fellow toons call me The Collector." The figure spoke his name. "I've been looking for that Book of gathers hearts and makes any wish you want. Hand it over."

"No, Princess Celestia never would let me fail and give this to you." Twilight yelled.

"What in the world are they talking about?" Candace asked.

"Fine, I'll take by force." The Collector yelled.

He raises his pencils and then off-screen, a rattle and boom noise was heard. Twilight was thrown onto the ground, still holding the book making Candace and Wendy gasped.

"If you give me that book, I'll let you go." Collector told him.

"I won't give it to you, ever! I've got a wish to make for Equestria and other worlds no matter what." Twilight said.

Candace and Wendy felt bad for Twilight.

"With this Book of Hearts, I can restore my home and the other worlds." Twilight explained.

"Twilight..." Candace said sadly.

Collector laughed, "A dream? How worthless!"

Wendy and Candace got angery, how dare he say that.

"We finally offer you some kindness and you throw it away." Collector told Twilight. "A troublesome foal, aren't you?"

He raises his pencil up about to attack again. Candace grabbed the box that held the book.

"Give me that book now, don't make me rub you out!" Collector yelled.

Twilight cringes and closes her eyes. Before he could strike, Candace threw the box at him which notice and slices the box in half. This was a distraction as Wendy grabs Twilight and runs off with Candace. As Wendy and Candace run, Candace was screaming. Collector growled and disappeared after them.

"We're going to be fine Candace, calm down." Wendy said.

Candace kept screaming until Collector appeared and his slash of his pencils made wind. This knock Candace and Wendy off their feet. Outside, SG had a strange feeling as she walks with Mike and Zoey.

Candace and Wendy scream as they fly into the air by the force. With Erin and Konata, they were walking until they felt something too. Candace and Wendy hit the wall together and fell on the ground.

"Oh man I have a headache." Wendy groaned.

"This has nothing to do with you two. So just give me that book, and I'll overlook this." Collector told Candace and Wendy. "Hand it over."

"NO!" Candace screamed. "I hate you!"

Collector growled but smirk, "Oh my, aren't you a qick judge of people. I'm not as bad a person as you think."

"Shyeah right. You made fun of Twilight's dream." Wendy yelled. "That means you're a bad person."

"Dreams are worthless!" Collector told them.

Candace and Wendy were really peeved.

"Dreams are really precious things!" Candace yelled. "I shoulda reaized that my brothers have a dream too. Even if you're mixed up about them, they're important wishes you to be fulfilled."

"Dreams are very important to everybody even me and Candace." Wendy told him. "To make fun of them... How horrible."

"We'll never forgive and never give it to you!" Candace and Wendy yelled together.

Suddenly Twilight's horn glow and it blasted two lights stunning Collector. Cellphones appeared and fell in their hands.

"Those are curephones, you can transform into the legendary warriors!" Twilight said, jumping out of Wendy's arms.

"Transform with this?" Wendy asked.

"What do you mean?" Candace asked.

"I have no time to explain, just hold hands and call out Prett Cure Heart Change!" Twilight told them.

Candace and Wendy hestitate but they glared and nodded, "Okay."

The transformation begins as Candace and Wendy held hands and scanned their hands on the phones. Their bodies, legs, and arms are covered by red and blue glow. Twilight's horn glow and two striped pens appeared. Candace and Wendy grabbed them and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" They use the pens to draw candycane and a question mark.

The girls transform as they held hands. Fire surrounded Candace until it transformed into a red chocker and red dress with a white front bow which a peppermint is centered, dark red lines, red loose sleeves with dark red lines, and the skirt has white curly and straight lines. Her feet kicked each other's ankles to make white leg warmers with candycanes on them and red shoes. Her arms now have red gloves with candycanes and fingerless gloves.

Candace's magic went to Wendy which turned into water. Water surrounded Wendy until it transform into a blue chocker and a blue tank-top dress with aqua-green straps and lines, a white bow with a question mark emblem in the center, and blue skirt with white frills and light blue part. Her legs are still closed together as they transform into pants and white boots similar to her boots. Her arms transform into bracelets with question marks.

Their cellphones appear around their waist and magically turn into a poach with a string around them. Their hair was raised up by air and grew longer and brighter. The fire transform into a white bow with a peppermint on Candace's head. The water transform into a aqua green snow hat with a light blue question mark. They blink which caused earrings turn into dangling candycanes and question mark. They did a pose together.

Candace introduces, "With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"

Wendy introduces, "With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"

"Together, we defeat evil darkness..." Cure Sweets spoke.

"...And restore good hearts!" Cure Gravity spoke.

"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" Sweets and Gravity finished.

Candace snap out of it and blinked.

"What did I say?" Candace asked.

"Oh cool, what's with this uniform?" Wendy asked but excited.

"I can't believe it." Twilight smiled with hope. "You two can transform into Pretty Cures."

"Pretty Cure?" Candace and Wendy asked.

"Pretty Cure? Never heard of it, and NEVER will!" Collector yelled.

He was about to strike them but they jumped REALLY high! Candace was flapping around in the air. Wendy landed safely but Candace landed on her behind hard.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"Barely." Candace groaned.

"Come on." Wendy pulled her up and away.

The girls keep running until they stop to see Collector.

"Man, he's really fast." Wendy gasped.

"Fine, you want to duel. Then how about this." Collector snap his fingers and three black figures with yellow eyes appear and also a large armor wearing creature appear.

"Girls, their heartless! Shadows and a Large Body!" Twilight called.

Candace shivered until she screamed and runs off again. Wendy runs after her as the Heartless chases them.

"A monster!" Candace screamed.

"Sweets!" Twilight called. She ran next to them. "Sweets, Gravity, use Pretty Cure power and fight back."

"But how?" Gravity asked. "Sweets is freaking out."

Sweets looks back at the Heartless and turns away.

"I can't!" Sweets

"Believe in yourself." Twilight called. "For you to fulfill your dream, sometimes you have to believe in yourself and stand up and fight back! You two can do it!"

Sweets and Gravity realizes that and stops. The Heartless stop as well.

"Sweets... Gravity..." Twilight whispered.

"You're right." Sweets smiled. "Just what you said, Twilight."

Gravity smiles and nods, "We can do it! Twilight stand back."

Twilight nodded and ran to the side.

"Calm on, hit us with your best shot." Gravity said.

"Bring it!" Sweets growled.

The Large Body slam its body but the girls dodged. Sweets and Gravity nod at each other, having an idea. Sweets grabbed Gravity by the hands, swings her, and launches her into the Large Body with a kick. It got knocked onto the ground.

"Whoa, we're amazing." Sweets called. "Wah-hoo!"

Gravity got up and chuckled until she gasped. Collector was behind Sweets.

"What?" Sweets asked.

"Sweets, behind you!" Twilight yelled.

Sweets turned but Collector grabbed by her body. She was struggling as he held his pencils in her face. Gravity try to save her but the three Heartless have her leg.

"Give me the Book of Hearts or I might not say what I do with her." Collector told Twilight.

"Coward, let her go!" Twilight yelled.

"So I'm a coward..." Collector said calmly. "Now give it to me!"

Twilight looked down sadly as her ears flop downwards.

"Don't give it to him." Candace begged. "You have a dream to fulfill, right? And that's necessary to fulfill that dream right? So whatever you do, don't give it to him."

"But, Sweets, you're..." Twilight try to speak.

"Some like this... Someone who makes fun of people's dreams... I'll never forgive him!" Sweets yelled.

Her brooch glowed as she grabs Collector and threw him over her shoulders. Gravity smiled as she lights her leg and swings the Heartless into the Large Body.

"We'll never lose to you guys!" Gravity yelled.

"That's right. Use the power of Pretty Cure by holding hands!" Twilight yelled.

"What?" Sweets asked.

"You want us to hold hands?" Gravity asked.

"No way!" Sweets yelled.

"Do not argue with me, just do it!" Twilight yelled.

Sweets and Gravity looked at each other unsure but nodded. They grab each other's hands and held their hands up.

"Sweets Fire!" Sweets called as fire went into her hand.

"Gravty Water!" Gravity called as water into her hand.

The girl glowed red and blue aurora.

"With the power of our hearts..." Gravity called.

"... no darkness will ever break friendship apart!"

They held their hands tightly and cried, "Pretty Cure Flame Aqua Strike!"

Fire and water blasted it out, twirled around, and hit the Heartless. The Heartless got destoryed and four hearts went inside the book. Collector got up with anger.

"You girls are going to regret that. Pretty Cure huh? Unbelievable!" Collector yelled disappearing.

After he disappear everything went back to normal. Sweets and Gravity detransform and fell to their knees.

"Oh man, this was way worse then that haunted store with those teen-hating elderly ghost." Wendy sighed.

"I haven't felt this way when I felt that moss. I can't believe this! What just happen?" Candace sighed.

"Girls, you did it!" Twilight called, hoping around them. "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"

"I don't understand what's going on, but I was glad to help yah." Candace chuckled.

"I never imagine you two would become Pretty Cures." Twilight chuckled.

"We did it to save yah." Wendy smiled.

"Thank you, you two. You two had such big hearts and you two became Pretty Cures." Twilight finished. "Now we just need to find more Pretty Cures."

Candace and Wendy gasped, "There's more?"

"They are eight Pretty Cures but we need five right now." Twilight explained.

"We're not alone?" Wendy asked.

"NO WAY!" Candace yelled.

* * *

Candace and Wendy came out of the library as Twilight followed. Twilight saw someone coming and hid in the bushes. Candace and Wendy saw SG running to them with Erin, Hiyori, Patricia, Launch, Mina, and Konata.

"Oh no." Candace groaned.

SG hopped on her making her almost fall.

"Where've you been? School's over." SG said.

"So these are you're new friends. Hey, I'm Wendy." Wendy greeted.

"Hello." Everyone said.

"I meet Candace couple weeks ago." Wendy explained. "Nice that you are friends with her."

Candace groaned as she blew her hair away. A bug flew around Candace, 'bugging' her. **(A/N) teehee, I made a joke.)**

"Leave me alone!" Candace yelled.

Candace waved at the fly until it passed by Launch's nose which it tickled it. Erin and Mina got nervous while everyone looked confused.

"Aaaaa-oh it's coming-aaaaa-AHCHOO!" Launch sneezed which suddnely turned her blonde-headed and green eyes yet still in the same outfit.

Everyone stared as Launch growled. Erin and Mina were shaking in fear.

"Okay, girls. Who's idea was this?" Launch asked, angerily. "Wanna dress me like a little school girl?" She grabbed out a Accessory Machine Gun and clicked it. "Well then please don't forget, an accessory machine gun!"

She begins to shoot Candace, Wendy, SG, Erin, Hiyori, Patricia, Mina, and Konata but they duck behind the trees and bushes. She keeps shooting at them.

"Whoa!" Wendy cried.

"Your friend is crazy!" Candace yelled at Erin.

But Launch heard that and shoots at Candace who ducked.

"Whenever she sneezes, she turns from nice and polite girl to a trigger happy blonde bad girl!" Erin yelled.

Candace stares at the audience with a crazed look.

"I can't believe this!" Candace yelled.

Before the ending, Launch sneezed back to the nice blue-haired girl and the girls were exhausted, a bit excited, and terrified, all at the same time.


	2. Sleath and Strength

At Jack Skellington's house, Skullgal94 woke up when the sunlight hit her face. Her face is covering her head. She gets up and walks to the mirror.

"Oh, my hair." SG giggled.

SG waved her hair back, brushed it and tied it in a ponytail by her large red ribbon. Soon, SG brushes her teeth, washes her skull face, and puts on her school uniform. She is now at breakfeast as she puts jelly on her toast.

"I guess everybody got up and left. Oh well." SG puts the toast in her mouth. "I can't wait to see Candace's again."

After breakfeast, SG puts her shoes on, grabbed her bags, and runs off to school.

"I'm off!"

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

Candace is walking to school.

"I wonder what happen was a dream." Candace asked.

"No it's not and you'd better hurry." Twilight appeared next to her.

Candace turns to see Twilight, making her jump.

"So it wasn't a dream." Candace yelled.

She remembered the incident in the first episode, turning into Cure Sweets with Cure Gravity, beat Collector, and destroying the Heartless.

"That was amazing." Candace smiled. "Twilight, what happen?"

"I'll explain later, right now? You're going to be late for school." Twilight said.

Candace screams and runs off fast.

"You should be on track!" Twilight called.

As Candace runs, she saw Wendy running with her.

"Here, I made lunch for yah since we're friends." Wendy smiled.

Candace took it and runs off. Wendy stopped running with a car break.

"You're welcome!" Wendy called.

* * *

_Sleath and Strength! The shadowy Cure Nightshade!_

* * *

In some dark sewers, Collector is behind his chair, not to be seen. All we see is his hands sharpening his pencils.

"Pretty Cures? I'll get them next time, I bet you will." Collector said.

He drew Cure Sweets and Cure Gravity. He then, off-screen, sees a photoframe but we don't see the picture.

"I'll find you and your father." Collector said, holding the picture. He smirk which it blinked.

* * *

Candace is eating lunch all by herself. She opens it and it was a grill cheese sandwhich shaped like Twilight, the horn is a candycane, the strawberries as her eyes, and taffy as her tail. Candace smiled and licked her lips.

"Yummy," Candace licked her lips as she took a bread and eats it. "Delicious."

As Candace eats it, two girls appraoch to her.

"Hey, girl." The first one spoke.

Candace sees Brit and Tiff Crust, the Crust cousins.

"Would you please move?" Brit asked in a British accent.

"Yeah, this is our spot. So get your own." Tiff nodded.

"No way!" Candace said, crossing her arms. "I'm tired from track club meetin so no!"

"We always eat here." Britt said.

"Finders keepers losers weepers." Candace acting like a child and blowing raspberries.

Brit and Tiff were annoyed and shocked. Nobody ever treated them like that before.

"This is our spot, your first year right?" Brit asked.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with us!" Candace yelled.

"Move it, or we'll let you move." Tiff yelled.

"Brit, Tiff!" SG's voice called.

Candace looks up to see SG a bit peeved.

"Skellington?" Candace asked.

"It feels weird for an upperclassmen to bully them out of their spot, since they were here first." SG told Brit and Tiff.

"Bully?" Brit asked.

"The courtyard is for everyone." SG explained. "What are you saying is a bit illogical."

Candace was a bit amazed yet confused. She never seen this side of SG before when they meet.

"You..." Tiff growled.

"You're right." A boy's voice nodded. They look to see Don. "This courtyard is for everyone. Right, ladies?"

"Uh... right?" Brit blushed.

"Come and sit with me." Don said. "And admire my looks."

"Sure..." Brit and Tiff said, walking off.

"Sorry about that," Tiff called.

As Don, Brit, and Tiff, Candace was confused until she turn to SG who smiled. Erin and Konata saw this with smiles.

"Thanks SG." Candace said.

"No problem. I got to get to practice. See yah."

SG ran off as Candace watched her.

* * *

SG is at the soccer field, playing with her friends as everyone watched even Candace. SG got the ball from the opposite team and kicked it into the goal. The girls cheered as SG whiped her sweat. All the girls ran over Candace and gave SG towels or drinks.

"She's famous at soccer practice." Candace groaned.

All the girls walked off and SG's no where to be found. On the hill next to the soccer field, Twilight observed SG and smiled.

_"Maybe she'll be the next cure." _Twilight thought.

* * *

At home at night, Candace is onher bed holding Mr. Miggins. Twilight is in her room with her.

"Candace, I need to..." Twilight got cut when Candace yelled, "How did you get in my room?"

"I used magic." Twilight explained. "I'm living with you for a bit."

"But how am I going to explain to my parents about a unicorn in my room?" Candace yelled.

"I can use my magic to hide myself." Twilight said. "I was trying to say is that SG might be a Pretty Cure."

"SG, are you kidding?" Candace yelled. "Despite she saved me from Brit and Tiff, she's weird and keeps telling me we're friend!"

"Candace, I know how that feels. I never wanted to have friends either. I thought knowledge was more important then friends." Twilight explained.

"Oh really, my true friends are Stacy and Jenny." Candace said, but looks down sadly. "Who got transferred... to another school..."

Twilight felt bad until Candace got up and held her teddy bear.

"Now Candace she has to be the next Precure. Just talk to her." Twilight suggested. "There's no school tomorrow right."

"Yes..."

"Then go see her." Twilight said but realizes. "You do know where she is right."

Candace blew her lips, "I have sense of directions. I totally know where she lives."

* * *

That morning, Candace was lost with Twilight.

"I don't know where she lives." Candace sighed.

"I knew you didn't. Candace, you have no sense of directions." Twilight groaned.

"Oh hey, Candace, Twilight." Wendy called coming to them. "Don't tell me you're lost."

"I'm new okay!" Candace yelled.

"Okay, chillax. If you're looking for somebody, tell me and I'll escot you there." Wendy said.

"SG the skeleton girl." Candace answered.

"I know where she lives, follow me." Wendy smiled.

Twilight smirked at Candace who growled and walks after her.

* * *

"Alright, check it out." Wendy said.

Candace and Twilight were amazed and freaked out. It was Halloween Town!

"It makes perfect sense why she is a skeleton." Candace said.

SG was walking by with groceries but saw Candace.

"Hi Candace!" SG called, running to her.

"Oh hey..." Candace sighed.

"Hey SG." Wendy smiled. "Nice seeing yah."

"You girls want to have lunch with me and my folks. We're going out after I got shopping." SG said.

"No..." Candace answered.

"Sure." Wendy said. "We love to."

SG smiled as she, Candace, and Wendy walked off. SG saw Twilight and said, "Is that a toy?"

"No, it's..." Before Candace spoke, Twilight fell over. She was a toy. Wendy picked it up.

"Oh yeah, it's Candace. She got it from Stan yesterday." Wendy explained.

"Oh cool!" SG smiled. "I can't believe you love stuff animals!"

Candace groaned.

* * *

They arrive at Jack's house as SG puts the groceries on the table.

"I'm home!" SG called.

"SG, we want to talk to you about Precure..." Before Wendy could finish, seven girls came in along with a skeleton and a ragdoll. They must be Jack Skellington, Sally, and their family.

"Oh SG, you have some friends over." Jack said. "Greetings."

"Hey, I'm Wendy and this is Candace." Wendy greeted.

Candace was not in a good mood.

"Candace, this is my older brother Jack Skellington." SG introduced.

Wendy and Candace eye widen. Jack Skellington is Skullgal's brother, the Pumpkin King?

"Oh cool!" Wendy smiled.

"Whoa." SG eye widen.

"And this is Sally, Jack's wife. This is Serena Tsukino, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro. All of my sisters." SG greeted. "And these are my nieces Wing, Homura and Marlin, Jack's daughters."

"Oh wow, you have a big family." Wendy said.

Candace nodded but a little grumpy.

"We're going out. Would you like to join us?" Jack asked.

Candace and Wendy nodded but Wendy was smiling and Candace was grumpy.

* * *

At a restraunt, Jack and Sally we're sitting together while the girls sit behind them and SG is sitting with Wendy and Candace. Twilight was outside watching from the bushes.

"Like it here, buddy." SG smiled.

Wendy laughed and said, "You sure how to make friends easily."

"Yep." SG nodded.

Candace had enough and got up, "Look, SG! I am not your buddy. I am new and I don't kow why you would make friends with me easily."

"But aren't you girls best friends?" Wendy asked calmly.

"No! I don't want to hang out with weird girls because my brothers are weird and I'm normal!" Candace yelled.

As Candace breathes hard to calm down, SG looked a bit sad. She sighed and begins to explain.

"Candace, I'm sorry but to tell you the truth..." SG explained. "I acted like I did the other day was to make you feel more welcome at the school, so that way you won't feel lonely, since you are new to the school."

Candace frown in guilt as she sat down.

"See Candace, jumping into conclusions!" Wendy scold.

"I'm sorry." Candace sighed.

"It's okay besides, we forgive and forget, right?" SG asked with a smile. "We're best friends right?"

Candace smiles a little, "Well... I guess since you are the first to talk to me besides Wendy, Skellington."

"No, call me Skullgal or SG for short." SG said.

Candace smiled and nodded.

"SG, are you ready?" Jack asked.

SG called back, "Hai!"

Candace smiled as she looks down.

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata areading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Wendy's picture as a Cure appear and the girls shouted, "Gravity!")_

* * *

Twilight is smiling outside until her tail sticked up.

"Oh no! Evil's here!" Twilight gasped.

Collector appear in front of Jack and Sally's table.

"Can I take your order?" Collector asked.

Without looking, Sally said, "Yes, we would like some omlets, bacon, pancakes in any flavor, and hasbrowns, and also some..."

Collector slammed the table making a crash at the window. SG, Wendy, and Candace saw this. Before Collector slammed his fist, Jack pushed Sally down with him.

"Jack!" SG cried.

"I'm fine. Get your sisters out of here!" Jack called.

SG grabbed Marlin and Rima as Wing, Serena, Amu, and Homura followed. She puts them into the girls bathroom. Candace and Wendy just stand there.

"Girls, run!" Jack called.

Collector slam his pencils making Jack and Sally fly into the wall. SG saw this and gasped. Jack got up weakily but grabbed Sally and ran into the bathroom. SG saw Candace and Wendy facing him.

"Candace, Wendy run!" SG cried.

Collector snapped his fingers and heartless appeared. Two mummy looking heartless with a black armor body and sharp claws. The second looks like a grim reaper but with no body. The third was a bat with a hook on it's bottom.

"Get them!" Collector ordered.

Candace and Wendy begin to transform by holding hands and scanned their hands on their phones. Twilight's horn glow and two striped pens appeared. Candace and Wendy grabbed them and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" They use the pens to draw candycane and a question mark. The girls transform as they held hands. After the transform, they did a pose together.

Candace introduces, "With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"

Wendy introduces, "With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"

"Together, we defeat evil darkness..." Cure Sweets spoke.

"...And restore good hearts!" Cure Gravity spoke.

"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" Sweets and Gravity finished.

"Pretty Cure?" SG asked. "Oh so cool! They are Pretty Cures!"

The Bat Hook swung it's hook but Gravity dodges it while Sweets ducks. The Phantom came up from behind Sweets who eye widen.

"It's right behind me isn't it?" Sweets asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Collector smirked.

Sweets ran off like crazy as it chased her. Gravity kicks the Wight Knights as they try to slice her with their claws. SG watches until she saw the Bat Hook picking up Gravity by shirt.

"Hey put me down!" Gravity yelled.

The Wight Knights were scratches the bathroom. Inside, Jack, Serena, and Wing were trying to keep the door from being knock down. But she turns to Sweets who is cornered by the Phantom while the Bat Hook held Gravity. SG made a glare and went in front of the Phantom and protected Candace.

"SG, what are you doing? Run!" Sweets yelled.

"No!" SG told her.

"But we're trying to save you and your family!" Gravity said, struggling.

"I know how you girls would risk everything to protect others." SG said. "I would do the same!"

"But SG, your crazier then me!" Sweets yelled.

"No matter what you think of me! I'll do the right thing!" SG said.

The Phantom raised it's arm about to hit SG.

"And that's what friends do!" SG yelled.

Before the Phantom hit her, SG's shadow turn into black light and blasted the Phantom away. A green phone landed in SG's hand. Twilight used her magic to teleport her to SG.

"Skullgal, you're a Pretty Cure!" Twilight yelled.

"Pretty Cure?" SG asked but freaked out. "Ah, Candace's toy talked?"

"I am not a toy and I have no time to explain!" Twilight said. "Take your cellphone and say "Pretty Cure Heart Change!"."

SG looks at it but smiles with determination. "I'll do it!"

SG held the phone and scanned her hand on her phone. Twilight's horn glow and a black-and-green striped pen appeared. She took it and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" She use the pens to draw skull.

SG transform as she uses her hand to make her shadow to daw a triangle which explodes on her body. Then she spins around and slides along the ground. The black shadow surrounded SG until it transformed into a dress with a jade green collar, a green ribbon with a skull, black middle part with a green line, and jade green wrap around her waist, black puff sleeves with jade green loose frills, and a black skirt with jade green frills and a very long green ribbon.

Her arms spread as gloves appear which are black with green frills and fingerless gloves. Her legs transform into thigh-length boots with green frills and ribbon on her ankles. SG's hair glow and turn into a light gryish-black color tied half in pigtails and half down with black ribbons which have skulls, jade green frills, and green ribbon straps. Her earrings brightly appear to be skulls. She keeps sliding until she was in the air and landed on one foot as the other came down.

"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!" SG introduced herself.

SG looks at herself with amazed and smiled, "Sugoi!"

"What another one!" Collector yelled.

The Wight Knights try to attack Nightshade but she punches them hard and kicks them. She punches the Bat Hook making it let go of Gravity who landed safely.

"Destroy those monsters!" Twilight called.

"How?" Nightshade asked.

"Use Pretty Cure power!" Twilight finished.

Nightshade nodded to Twilight, "Got it."

The phone glowed and black-and-green energy blasted into a sphere-like energy. Nightshade bents down and jumps making an earthquake rumble as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She then hits the ball like a volleyball. "Nightshade Earthquake!" The energy blasted at the Heartless and they disappear and four hearts went inside Twilight's book.

"I'll get you three for this!" Collector yelled, disappearing.

Candace and Wendy detransform along with SG who landed on the ground in exhaustion.

"You okay?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine." SG said, excited yet tired. "Whoo, that was so cool!"

Jack and Sally open the door and saw SG exhausted. Jack runs to her and picks her up. The girls run to her as well.

"You okay?" Jack asked, worried.

The girls helped Jack pick up SG as Candace and Wendy smiled.

* * *

SG, Candace, and Wendy were walking in front of SG's family.

"So, SG. Can you forgive me for being such a grumpy butt?" Candace asked.

"I already did." SG smiled. "That's why we're new best friends right?"

"See Candace, she wasn't so bad wasn't she?" Wendy smiled.

"No, she wasn't. And right, Skellington-san?" Candace smiled.

SG got annoyed, "I told you call me SG or Skullgal. If you call me Skellington-san, you'll treat me with Red Velvet cake."

"Sorry, SG." Candace smiled.

"That's right, SG. let's do our best as Precure from now on!" Wendy told her.

"And you'll join and recuirt my Chorus Club, too?" SG asked.

Candace nodded, "Hai!"

Wendy smiled as SG and Candace walk down the sidewalk holding hands. Jack and his family watched with smiles too.

"I'm so hungry!" SG said.

"Because we haven't ate lunch." Candace told her. "Why not we go to my house and have some snacks?"

"Okay, Candace." SG respond.

"No prob, SG." Candace respond back.

The scene ends with SG and Candace's hands holding together.


	3. Lighting Sting

Konata is trying to keep herself awake as her teacher writes on the chalkboard.

"Anyone want to takle this problem?" Nanako asked. "Bobcat?"

"But I did the last problem." Erin explained. "I always answer the problems."

"Really? Then Izumi." Nanako said. "Izumi?"

Konata woke up and sweatdrop, "No, I wasn't sleeping."

"I didn't say you were. Did you have a nice nap?" Nanako asked.

Konata sweatdrop and yawned while Erin sighed and covered her face with her book.

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

Konata's friend, Tsukasa Hiiragi, was looking in her bookbag. "Oh no, I forgot my English textbook."

"Why don't you ask Kagami?" Konata asked.

"Oh ok." Tsukasa said.

As Tsukasa walks off, Erin came to Konata.

"You were playing videogames all night? AGAIN?" Erin asked.

"Honestly, yes." Konata nodded.

"Geez, Kagami's right. Do you ever study?" Erin asked.

"You hate studying so how do you keep your grades?" Konata asked.

"My mom taught me homework first, TV and computer last." Erin said. "I take my school work seriously."

"Oh man, no wonder you don't have free time." Konata said.

"Life is a mess, deal with it." Erin respond. "Sometimes I wish you did something with your life. Something serious."

"I got a part-time job." Konata told her.

Erin groans and walks off, "Let's get ready, after class I have to meet up with Hiyori and the Animation Research club."

As Erin went to her desk, Konata thought for a moment.

_"Erin's right, what can I do with my life seriously?" _Konata thought.

* * *

_Lighting Sting! The thunderious Cure Bumblebee!_

* * *

Candace is running on the track fast. Candace stops as SG hits the timer.

"Wow, Candace your super fast." SG said. "How did you run that fast?"

Candace drinks the water as she said, "Believe me, years of busting my brothers really pays off."

SG stared at her but shrugged.

* * *

After school, Konata walked home alone. Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki saw her.

"Is something wrong with Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Kagami said.

"But my sister said Izumi-san was a bit upset." Miyuki said. "She was unusally quiet."

"You're right, that is unusal for Kona-chan." Kagami agreed. "So how's your sister?"

"I don't see her a lot due to her moving with her friend Kitty." Miyuki explained, she sighed. "I wish she didn't move."

Konata was still by herself as she goes on the train.

* * *

At home, Konata is trying to do her homework but couldn't. She was about to go to the computer but stops herself.

_"What am I suppose to do? This is so hard!" _Konata thought. _"But I can't let Erin down, she needs me to work hard."_

Konata keeps doing her homework but her brain was frying like a bacon and eggs. Before she could go crazy because of the homework, Yutaka came in.

"Onee-chan, can we go out to eat?" Yutaka asked. "Tomorrow's Saturday."

Konata sighed in relief, "Sure, why not?"

"Are you alright?" Yutaka asked.

"Just brain fried." Konata answered with Yutaka staring with her eyes like dots. Her brain then turned into a brain-icle.

* * *

Candace was trying to do her homework but can't concentrate.

"Candace, I know you're doing your homework but we got to find three more Pretty Cures." Twilight explained.

"I know, I'm trying to solve this measurement. Like how long is 10 yeards?" Candace asked, biting her pencil.

Twilight looks at the problem. "You don't know math?"

"It's been like forever since I did school." Candace told her.

Twilight groaned as Candace try to concentrate.

* * *

That morning, Erin is wearing her Mighty Duck hockey jeresery over clothes and carrying a rolled up paper.

"Maybe I'll cheer up and apologize to Konata." Erin said. "After all, not everyone changes just be themselves. But still..."

Erin unrolls the poster to reveal a picture of Aya Hirano cosplaying Haruhi and her signature. **(the actress of Konata Izumi, teehee.)**.

"Konata will love this. A poster of Aya Hirano cosplaying Haruhi Suzumiya and sign by her." Erin said.

Erin rolls it back up and puts it under her shoulders as she continues to go find Konata.

* * *

Konata and Yutaka were walking down the street until they arrive at pizza place.

Inside, they sat down together and look on the menus.

"Onee-chan, you haven't bee yourself lately. Is there something wrong?" Yutaka asked.

"Oh it's just Erin told me to do something with my life." Konata said. "And she's right. But I don't know what to do?"

Yutaka sadly frowns, "Onee-chan, I'm sorry. Never mind."

"It's fine, but I will find out what to do with my life." Konata said. "Like in the anime, Sailor **** change into a coward crybaby into brave and mature hero."

Yutaka was confused but shook it off and said, "I want cheese pizza with stuff crust."

"Okay, then I'll get pepperoni with stuff crust too." Konata nodded.

Collector appear in front of the story and made a Pot Centipede, Air Soldier, and Crescendo appear.

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata reading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until SG's picture as a Cure appear and the girls shouted, "Nightshade!")_

* * *

Erin is at Konata's house and sees a note.

_"Gone with Yutaka, Konata."_ The note said.

Erin snaps her finger and walks off to go find Konata.

* * *

As Konata and Yutaka ate pizza, Konata thinks for a moment.

"Uh, onee-chan, I'll tell you something." Yutaka said. "I don't know what to do in my life either besides I get sick easily. It's not easy being me."

"It's ok, at least you have Minami, Hiyori, Patricia and Skullgal94." Konata smiled.

Yutaka nodded as she ate her cheese. The Crescendo made a loud noise making the glass shatter. Yutaka and Konata ducked and screamed. The Air Solider made wind making the people fly away. Konata and Yutaka fell to the ground.

"Onee-chan, I'm getting tired." Yutaka said, weakily.

The Pot Centipede came in scaring the girls. Konata got up and ran but when Yutaka got up, she breathed hard. Konata ran back to her and grabbed her. They both ran into the girls bathroom. The Pot Centipede used it's tail to whack the door.

"Onee-chan, I'm weak." Yutaka sighed about to faint.

"No, Yutaka hang in there. I'll get you out!" Konata cried.

Outside the pizza place, Candace, Wendy, and SG were walking with Twilight until Twilight's tail sticked up with a gasp.

"Girls, it's the Heartless again!" Twilight said.

The girls gasped and ran off to transform. Back in the bathroom, Konata held Yutaka who is very weak. Konata was getting worried about her cousin.

"What can I do?" Konata yelled.

The Pot Centipede keeps hitting the door until a blast of fire hit it. It turn to see Cure Sweets, Cure Gravity, and Cure Nightshade.

"Step away from the door!" Nightshade yelled.

"Help, my cousin's in danger!" Konata cried.

Nightshade and Sweets know that voice.

"Konata!" Nightshade gasped.

The Pot Centipede threw it's tail at them but they dodged. It went back to slamming the door. Konata and Yutaka held each other. Konata saw a window.

"Yutaka, the window!" Konata called. "You can escape there!"

"But what about you?" Yutaka asked.

"I just want you safe!" Konata told her.

Yutaka was worried but nodded. Konata try to reach the window but couldn't. She grabs Yutaka and pushed her up who caught the window. The door slam making them fall over.

"Onee-chan I'm scared." Yutaka said in fear.

Konata hugged her until the door finally revealed the Pot Centipede and the Pretty Cures. The Pot Centipede went towards them making Yutaka hug Konata more. Konata made a glare and got up to sheild Yutaka.

"I won't let you harm my cousin because she's sick. That's not fair!" Konata yelled. "I finally know what I want to do with my life. I want to protect and help others. So no one will ever suffer!"

"Onee-chan..." Yutaka whispered.

"Konata?" Skullgal94 said.

"Oh whoa." Candace and Wendy said, impress yet shocked to see Konata serious.

* * *

As Erin walks along, she heard screaming and rumbling. She gasp in concern.

"I hope there isn't trouble." Erin said, running off.

* * *

The Crescendo and Air Soldier were ready to attack Konata and Yutaka. Yutaka held Konata's leg in fear but the fear was stressing her. She fainted behind Konata making her gasp but anger. They strike at them.

"I WANT TO HELP YUTAKA!" Konata screamed.

Suddenly a bright yellow beam knock out the Heartless. A yellow phone landed in Konata's hand. Twilight appeared to her.

"You're a Pretty Cure!" Twilight yelled. "I can't believe your the fourth one!"

"Pretty Cure?" Konata asked but freaked out. "A unicorn, whoa! What am I doing? What's going on!"

"I can't explain. Use your cellphone and say "Pretty Cure Heart Change!"."

"I don't understand." Konata told her but glares in determine. "But I'll do it!"

Konata held the phone and scanned her hand on her phone. Twilight's horn glow and a yellow-and-black striped pen appeared. She took it and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" She use the pens to draw a star.

Konata transform as yellow aurora and lighting surrounds until it transformed into her hands transform into a yellow top with shoulder loose top with a black-and-yellow striped bow which is centered with a golden star, her arms turn into yellow-and-black stripe armwarmers with a golden strap, her yellow skirt appear with black ribbon, a black bottom line and white frills, also yellow shorts appear. Her feet glowed into golden ankle boots.

Konata's hair flow up turn into a bright color and tied in a ponytail with yellow-and-black ribbon with loose ribbons and a golden star centered. Her earrings brightly appear to be dangling stars. She falls to the ground but lands on both feet.

"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!" Konata introduced herself.

Konata was freaked out yet amazed, "Oh cool! I'm a Pretty Cure!"

"Oh brother not another one!" Collector yelled. "Swap that pest!"

The Air Solider flew down like a fast plane but Bumblebee quickly defended herself and swap it at the Crescendo. Bumblebee grabebd Yutaka and took her outside. She set her down on a outdoor chair. Bumblebee jumped back in to fight.

"Konata!" Nightshade called.

Bumblebee recgonizes Nightshade, "SG?"

"We have no time to explain, get that freak!" Gravity called.

Bumblebee punches and attacks the monster but when she punches it again lightning struck the Pot Centipede making it electricuted. It fell over in weak.

"Use your Pretty Cure powers." Twilight called.

"Do I use like some kind of super power like Freeze attack of Moon ***** Attack?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, whatever!" Twilight finished.

Bumblebee was confused but shrugged. The phone glowed and yellow-and-black lighting burst out. Bumblebee crosses her arms and lighting form. She waves her arms to make a giant glowing star as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." Her arm spread behind her and flapped them back to make a clap which the vibration hit the star. "Bumblebee Storm!" The star blasted and exploded into lighting at the Heartless and they disappear and three hearts went inside Twilight's book.

Collector growled and disappeared away. The girls detransform but Konata fell down in exhaustion.

"Konata, you're a Pretty Cure! SWEET!" SG cheered.

"That was amazing Bee girl." Wendy chuckled.

"Pretty Cure? Does that mean I'm a superhero!" Konata asked.

"In a way, totally!" SG nodded.

Candace decide to accept Konata not only a team member but a friend.

"Konata, welcome to the group." Candace said.

"Oh thanks Candace." Konata smiled.

* * *

When they found Yutaka waking up seeing Konata smiling.

"You okay?" Konata asked.

"A bit." Yutaka nodded.

Candace went to Konata and Yutaka.

"So Konata how do you know Yutaka?" Candace asked.

"Oh, uh Yutaka is my cousin." Konata explained.

Candace eye widen in shock, "SHE'S YOUR COUSIN?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"I mean in her class!" Candace yelled.

"Really? Cool!" Konata said.

"Oh Flynn-Flecther-san?" Yutaka smiled. "Hello, you meet my cousin?"

"Yeah, we're friends... now." Candace said.

Wendy and SG smiled as they watched.

"Oh arigato Flynn-Fletcher-san." Yutaka smiled.

"Yeah thanks Candace." Konata nodded.

Candace was shocked to hear Konata say her name but she smiled.

"Thanks... Konata." Candace nodded.

From the light post, Erin was watching the whole time and was shocked. She turns around and held the paper hard.

"Pretty Cure? What's that?" Erin asked herself.


	4. The giggling wind!

Erin is watching Br'er Rabbit and the Laughing Place. She was laughing her lungs out and falls on the ground.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe!" Erin yelled.

As Erin kept laughing, she looks at the time.

"Erin, lights out!" A voice called.

"Okay, Kitty!" Erin called.

Erin turns off the TV and walks off getting ready for bed. Yes, Erin lives with Kitty Katswell. But this is only temporary and to help the communte. That means help her get close to school.

As Erin, in her pink nightgown, brushes her teeth, she thinks of something. She thinks about her family making her almost sad. She misses them very much and loves them but at least she sees them on weekends ad holidays.

Erin sighs as she rinses her mouth. She then remembers the incident of Pretty Cures fighting the Pot Centipede and other Heartless. What's more weird is that her best friends, Candace, and Wendy are Pretty Cures. After the flashback, Erin stared into space.

"Erin is everything alright in there?" Kitty called.

Erin snaps out of it and called, "I'm fine just being Erin again!"

"Oh Erin, your full of stuff." Kitty giggled.

Erin makes a smiles but in truth, she's a bit worried.

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

Konata looks at her transformation: the cellphone in wonder. Konata pushes on it until it shows her symbol. It pops into a heart and went into the book. Konata looks at Twilight who cleared her throat.

"Now girls, we have two left to find. One of them has to be here." Twilight said.

"So who could it be?" Wendy asked.

"Well, one of the two controls wind and ice." Twilight explained.

"Just a second." Candace said. "Where are we gonna find two Pretty Cures?"

Konata smiles an idea, "I know someone who can be a Pretty Cure."

* * *

_The giggling wind! Spirited, happy Cure Laughter!_

* * *

Wendy came back to the Mystery Shack.

"I'm back." Wendy called. _"Erin as a Pretty Cure huh?"_

_Flashback_

_"Erin!" Candace, SG, and Wendy yelled. Candace shocked but Wendy and SG love the idea._

_"Yeah I mean she is my best friend and she loves to fight evil." Konata said._

_"Sure." Wendy and SG nodded._

_Candace groaned and crossed her arms, "No way!" _

_End of flashback_

She went on the cashier and puts her hand on her cheeck. Mabel and Dipper came to her. Not only is she going to be bored but she's more exhausted.

"Is something wrong Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"Just exhausted about... about..." Wendy paused. She can't tell them she's a Pretty Cure, Cure Gravity.

"About what?" Dipper asked.

"Oh I know what it is!" Mabel yelled.

"What?" Wendy gasped but kept her cool.

"You gotta secret crush!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper gulped hoping it's him.

"No, it's dealing with my friends." Wendy said. "Way over the edge one time."

"Ooooohhhh!" Mabel said for a bit. "Okay!"

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Totally." Wendy nodded, she started chuckling until Dipper and Mabel left. She calmd down and sighs in relief.

* * *

In Colletor's sewers, off-screen, his arm grabs the photoframe and looks at it. The light shone a bit to reveal... Erin and Bonkers hugging each other.

"I will find you two." He growled.

A red dot beep as he pushes it to reveal a chair.

"Mr. Collector, this is your boss. If you fail because of those Pretty Cures then you'll be replace by someone else. Do you get the picture?" The person behind the chair asked.

"Yes..." Collector nodded as he threw the pitcure frame away. The frame hit the wall and it landed on the ground with glass shattering covering the picture.

* * *

At school's lunch, the girls were sitting in their spot.

"Konata are you sure?" Candace asked. "You two were the ones throwing cake batter at me!"

"That was Erin's way of trying to be friends with you. She is the friendliest girls." Konata said.

"Yeah when I was new here, she threw me a welcome party at my place." SG explained. "I was bit freaked out but it was awesome and they had my favorite red velvet cake."

Twilight pop out and giggled, "That reminds me of Pinkie Pie when I first went to Ponyville to study the importance of friendship."

"Pinkie Pie?" Candace asked.

"Yeah maybe she and Erin will love to play together one day." Twilight said. "If she becomes a Pretty Cure."

"We're in luck, there she is." Konata pointed.

They see Erin all alone eating pepperoni alfredo pizza and drinking milk while reading a manga.

"Erin!" SG called.

Erin looks up to see SG, Candace, and Konata walked up to her.

"Hey Erin-chan." Konata smiled. "I've seen your dad last night and I said hi to him."

"Oh you seen him. Thanks." Erin said, closing her book after putting a book mark in it.

"Who is your-?" Before Candace could ask, Konata begin to say and pull Candace, "Let's sit here."

"Hey!" Candace yelped.

SG noticed that Erin is sitting alone and begins to ask, "Where's Launch, Mina, and Hiyori?"

"Mina went to a concert and I have to make a copy of notes she missed in class, Launch had a head cold, and Hiyori is having lunch with Minami, Yutaka, and Patricia since they are friends too." Erin explained.

"Well, we're here." SG smiled.

"Yep, "Candace is a sweet girl, SG is dark as nightshade, and I'm a little bumblebee!" Konata said.

"Yes I am a..." Candace realized something. "Hey! Didn't I tell you no to call us that?"

"Huh? Why not? It's cool!" Konata explained.

Erin stares at them as they begin to argue but SG sweatdrop. Erin begins to think about it.

_"They're the people from yesterday." _Erin thought, remembering they were Pretty Cure and fighting the Heartless. She keeps staring as they continue arguing.

"Look, don't call me "sweet" in front of people, okay?" Candace yelled.

"I guess I need to introduce myself properly since I am polite. I'm Erin Bobcat." Erin greeted. "Um, I have something I want to ask you all."

"Hey, do you know Erin?" Wendy asked out of nowhere.

"Huh? Wendy, I thought you don't go to school here! Why do you keep coming here?" Candace asked.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work. All the time, everyday. Just to make sure your doing okay, Candace."

"Hey!" Candace yelled.

Wendy chuckled and said, "So Erin, how's your dad? I love to meet him since I got to know his famous daughter."

"Well... due to me living with Kitty, I guess I don't see him that well." Erin explained with a smile.

The girls stare at her a bit concern even SG and Konata. It's true ever since Erin moved with Kitty, she's her dad less and less.

"But I'm fine really." Erin said.

"Really. Okay then..." Wendy said, concern. "Later, dorks."

Wendy walked off as she climbs down a tree. Erin watches Wendy but looks down sadly.

"So? What was it?" Candace asked.

"Yeah! You wanted to ask us something, right, Erin?" SG asked.

Erin looks at them confused.

"Ask anything, we'll tell you straight out!" Konata spoke.

"Um..." Erin thinsk for a moment but went close to them. "What's "Pretty Cure"?" Erin asked.

Candace frozes in shock, SG is shocked and confused, and Konata just blanked stare. They slowly looked at each other until... they scream at her.

The bell ring meaning it was time for class. Candace panic and pushes everyone.

"It's the bell! Let's go, everyone!" Candace yelled.

"Wait, Candace!" Konata cried.

"We didn't transform or nothin' really!" Candace called, she keeps pushing her friends as they look back. "Just keep going!"

Erin watches them leave. She sighs as she grabs her things and walked to class.

* * *

Konata found Erin walking by herself as she went to her.

"Erin, wait!" Konata cried.

Erin stops to see Konata going to her and stop.

"Erin, I'll tell you about "you know what".Konata said.

"Really?" Erin smiled, she turns and grabs a chair out of nowhere. "Tell me."

"Pretty Cure are legendary warriors that protect and save Twilight's home." Konata explained. "Twilight is a unicorn who wants us to save Equestria."

Erin keeps listening, impressed.

"And the outfits are really cute for us." Konata said. "I told the others you should be a member since you are a toon and you fight bad guys!"

"Konata!" Candace yelled. She walks up to them. "I said I don't think she should be a hero!"

"But Erin is..." Konata try to explained.

"I don't care what Erin is. She is weird, talks to much, and tries to be friends with people because she's friendly and likes to throw cake batter out people." As Candace yells, Erin's stared face turn into a frown. "She's crazy. So there ain't no way she would be a Pretty Cure because she doesn't believe a silly story like this!"

Konata notice Erin was about to cry, "Candace, please calm down. Erin is..."

"Erin's what?! I don't no more weird girls as Pretty Cures! I can handle one! I don't want anything to do with Erin!" Candace yelled.

A tear hit Erin's notebook making Candace gasp in realization. Erin's eyes wiltered with tears and she's trying to smile.

"I-I- Erin. I..." Candace got paused when Erin raised her hand.

"I get it Candace. I know I'm just a weird girl who's trying to make friends in a weird way but... It's not easy since I am... sensitive and shy." Erin said. "It's alright Konata. I believe that it's just... maybe I shouldn't be a Pretty Cure... for Candace's... sake..."

Erin begins to cry and walked off without saying a word. Konata gasped but Candace covered in her mouth in shame. Candace looks down thinking, _"How stupid of me! I'm so sturbbon, why!"_

Far from Konata, SG was watching with sad look in her "eyes".

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata reading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Konata's picture as a Cure appear and the girls shouted, "Bumblebee!")_

* * *

In the art room, Erin is by herself, drawing on a sketchbook on a stand. She was drawing balloons with strings. But when we see her view, her tears came out of her eyes.

_"Oh, Konata." _Erin thought yet sadly.

In a flashback, Konata, as a little girl, is crying. Erin came up to her looking sorry for her.

_"She also gets herself into trouble without thinking, gets hurt, and started crying." _Erin thought about her and Konata. _"Even though that kind of stuff always happens to her... But she really seems psyched about this. And really in good spirits."_

Then it shows Konata holding a manga book. Erin shook her head because when she saw what it is, she knows what that has in it. Erin holds another making Konata frown which made Erin confuse. Konata held another one and this time Erin nodded.

_"She always try to make me do things I don't really want to do yet... she tries her best making me happy since she knows I bring happiness and joy to others but... not to myself." _Erin thought. _"I guess since entering high school and far from my parents... it's hard to try to make friends..." _Then she started sighing as she stops coloring. _"What should I do?"_

Erin wipes her face with her arm. She sniffs as she tries to color but all she did was accidently made a huge blue line and the coloring pencil fell out of her hands.

"Daddy... mommy..." Erin sobbed.

Without her knowing, a chair was holding Collector but we couldn't see him. He was sharping his pencils. He was hearing Erin's problems.

"You look sad, deary. What's the matter?" Collector asked, pretending to sympathy Erin.

Without even bothering who it was or even looking, Erin sighs as she wipes herself with a cloth.

"Oh nothing." Erin sniffled and picking up the coloring pencil to put it back in the box. "I'm just worried about Konata and... Candace, yelled at me. Talking about this business and then I'm not allowed since I'm a weird girl. She never even got the chance to see my sensitive side. I guess she doesn't care I'm weird, sensitive, or a toon."

"Oh... I care your a toon. Don't care what others people think, friends are just a waste of time." Collector told her without looking at her. "And don't worry about a thing about it. Your a beautiful... perfect... greatest work of art."

Erin gasped as she drops the box scattering the pencils.

"Wait a minute..." Erin asked. "Greatest work of art... escapes... I know that voice."

Collector reveals himself to Erin making her gasp, accidently knocking off her sketchbook and the stand.

"It can't be. You fell in that prop box!" Erin cried.

"That's what you think. It's been... 9 years and look how grown you are!" Collector said, viewing Erin. "Beautiful like your mother and yet still like your father."

Erin glared at him, "If this is about you getting me and my dad for what happen, you have another thing comin'."

"Oh it's not only that." Collector grabbed a paintbrush and it broke in half. "I came for another thing."

"What?" Erin asked, hoping it's not what she thinks what he's gonna say.

"The Book of Hearts and the Pretty Cure!" Collector finished.

Erin shivered in fear, meaning he'll attack not only Candace but SG and Konata, her most closet friends. But the Book of Hearts, is that what the others have what he's after?

* * *

"DID YOU HAVE TO YELL AT HER?!" SG yelled.

Candace was freaked out and shook her head.

"Have you notice she is sensitive and timid?!" SG yelled. "Now she thinks your mad at her."

"But I was..." Candace looks down rubbing her arm with her hand.

"Well, you should be a ashamed of yourself." SG scold. "Erin is very sensitive and she only wants friends and to help out."

Twilight hears this and smiles, "She reminds me of Fluttershy, another friend of mine. She is shy and timid but she is very friendly and helpful on animals."

"Really?" Konata asked.

"Yes, I'm sure you should apologize because I don't want her sad and it reminds me how sad Fluttershy can be." Twilight said.

Candace looks down sadly and sighs, "You're right. You guys did knock some sense into me."

SG and Twilight both smiled at her. Konata smiles but sighs, "Also, I can tell she's helpful. When I was little, I was upset when I hurt myself with Erin."

It shows Erin trying to get rid of Konata's head bump.

"Ouchy, ouchy, fly away." Erin said. "Ouchy, ouchy, fly away." Erin smiled at Konata. "It flew away, so it's okay now."

Konata looks up at her as Erin held her hand.

"Now... I'll walk you home." Erin smiled.

Konata nodded as she took her hand. The two got up and started walking home.

"Since Erin was there for me, I tried my best to be happy for her. If I worried her or told her something wrong, she'd be unhappy because she always tried to help."

Now it shows present Konata looking down.

"Erin's my best friend along with Kagamin, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, so I really wanted to be Pretty Cure with her." Konata finished.

Candace and the others were amazed by the story. Candace smiled and looks down.

"I had a friend before I moved. She and I used to fight over a boy before but later we became the best of friends." Candace explained. "But since I moved, I guess I'm making more friends. Maybe I should make friends with Erin since it is my fault."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You just didn't got to know her more." SG smiled.

"And don't worry, I'm sure if we try our best at it, she'll understand." Konata said. "Because she's my best friend."

"And my friend." Candace finished her sentence.

SG and Konata smiled big and nodded.

* * *

Erin is still with Collector who got up.

"Do you know about the Book of Heart?" Collector asked.

"No!" Erin yelled.

Erin throws the stand on him making him slice it but sees Erin running off. He watches with an evil smirk.

* * *

Candace, SG, Konata, and Twilight were looking for Erin. Wendy found them and walked to them.

"Hey, what'cha looking for?" Wendy asked.

"Erin, Candace snapped at her and made her cry." SG explained making Candace nervous.

Wendy chuckled as she joined them, "Oh man, Candace. Hardcore." Candace growled as they conitnued.

"Where is she?" SG asked.

Before Konata could look more, "Konata!" Erin cried.

"Erin, you came after all!" Konata smiled.

Erin runs to Konata and held her friends' hand.

"Quit this Pretty Cure thing, right now!" Erin yelled. The others were shocked even Konata. "It's impossible for you!"

"What is it, Erin?" Konata asked.

"It's too dangerious! I meet him!" Erin yelled. "I know who he is! I deal with him before!"

"Who did you meet and encounter, excatly?" Collector asked standing in front of them.

The girls gasped even Twilight.

"Erin, how do you know him?" Twilight asked.

He slash his pencils making wind. Twilight pushed the girls away and got hit by the wind. She fell on the ground.

"Twilight!" Candace cried.

Wendy picks her up and glares at Collector.

"I'm fine, just beat him!" Twilight said.

"Understood!" They all said.

Erin runs up to Konata and held her.

"Don't!" Erin cried. "Konata, don't do it! You can't!" it shwos them as kids again as Erin guiding Konata home, then it shows Konat holding skimpy cosplays making Erin shake her head crazy, and then that manga making Erin gag. "You're always doing these crazy things... You're going to get yourself hurt!"

"But we decided." Konat told her. "Candace decided that we're gonna do Twilight's wish, for sure!"

"Konata..." Erin whispered.

"She'll be fine." Candace told her. "And I'm sorry about before, I was being a hothead."

Wendy gave Erin Twilight who held her.

_"A unicorn?"_ Erin thought.

The girls begin to transform, Candace and Wendy held hands and scanned their hands on the phones. Twilight's horn glow and two striped pens appeared. Candace and Wendy grabbed them and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" They use the pens to draw candycane and a question mark. The girls transform into Cure Sweets and Cure Gravity. They did a pose together.

"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"

"With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"

"Together, we defeat evil darkness..." Cure Sweets spoke.

"...And restore good hearts!" Cure Gravity spoke.

"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" Sweets and Gravity finished.

SG and Konata transform separately and scanned their hands on their phones. Twilight's horn glow and two more striped pens appeared. They took it and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" She use the pens to draw skull and a star. They landed on the ground and transform.

"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!" SG introduced herself.

"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!" Konata introduced herself.

Erin eye widens in surprise, "That's... Pretty Cure?"

Collector snapped his fingers and Heartless appear: Powerwild, Bouncywild, Sniperwild, three Monkey Cymbal Monkey, and Trick Monkey. Then a giant one appeared juggling, it's the Trickmaster. Erin gasped as she backs away.

"The Heartless Villains always demand results. If I get the Book of Hearts, my future is set!" Collector explained. "I'll take it any way I can."

"No way!" Wendy yelled.

Collector was confused.

"For destroying Twilight's home, and hurting Twilight..." Candace yelled. "There's no way we'll listen to you!"

"Candace..." Erin asked.

"We won't give you the Book of Hearts!" SG cried.

Collector growled and starts fighint Sweets, Gravity, Nightshade, and Bumblebee. They stop as they backed up.

"Dream on, dude." Candace smirked. "It's four against one."

"Oh really?" Collector asked.

Twilight gasped, "Sweets, Gravity, Nightshade, Bumblebee, behind you!"

Erin gasped, "You can talk!"

The Bouncywild and Sniperwild launched their slingshot at Wendy making her scream and fall. The Powerwild, Bouncywild, and Sniperwild pounced on Wendy. They held her down making her struggle. The three Monkey Cymbal Monkeys are banging their cymbals at Nightshade and Sweets making them fall over and cover their ears while the Trick Monkey pulls their hair.

While Sweets screams, Nightshade yells, "Please make it stop!"

The Trickmaster used it's long paper folded arm to grab Bumblebee making her scream. Erin gasped seeing her friend in danger.

"Konata!" Erin cried. "Konata! Minna!"

"I guess it's just you then." Collector told Erin. "Not facing a fearful opponent."

Erin glared at him as she held Twilight, making Twilight look at her in concern. The girls were in danger as Erin watched.

_"I'm scared..." _Erin thought. _"But what... Of course I'd be scared... but why? I'm braver then this..."_

She sees the flashback of her and Konata as kids again. They were walking home. As they walk, a crow jumped out making Erin duck down in fear. She was about to cry but Konata did the same spell Erin did on her.

"Scary, scary, fly away!" Konata called. Erin opens her eyes with wiltered with tears. "Scary, scary, fly away!"

Erin looks up at Konata who smiled. Erin smiled a bit at her. They held hands and walked home once again.

_"But... what I'm really scared of..."_ Erin thought. _"What I'm really scared of..." _Erin got determined. _"is losing Konata... and those I care..."_

Erin puts Twilight down and asked, "How do I transform?!"

"You want to become a Pretty Cure?" Twilight asked.

"I don't care what I do. I want to transform and save my loved ones!" Erin yelled. Candace gasped hearing this as Erin continues, "I don't really care how or what happens! My friends and everybody I love and care are more important to me then anything else!"

Suddenly a bright pink beam burst from Erin's feet. A pink phone landed in Erin's hand. Twilight appeared to her.

"You did it, your feelings for them showed that you wanted to become a Pretty Cure!" Twilight yelled. "Hurry transform, take the phone and say Pretty Cure Heart Change!"

"I don't understand but for the others, I'll try!" Erin yelled with determination.

Erin held the phone and scanned her hand on her phone. Twilight's horn glow and a pink-and-mangeta striped pen appeared. She took it and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" She use the pens to draw a balloon.

Erin transform as pink aurora and wind surrounds her. The wind wraps around her turning into a pink dress with a white middle part, and white cloth shoulder pads with magenta beads on them. Four pink aurora ribbons gathered on Erin turning into a white front bow with a magenta balloon and a magenta sash with a bow which has long ribbons around her waist. The wind wraps around her bottom part making a pink skirt with three layered frills and a pink over the top with white lines. Her legs turn pink as ribbons appeared around her ankles, she kicks her legs turning into shoes with thigh-length pink socks with magents top lines. She claps her hands multiple times turning into pink armwarmers with magenta top and bottom lines and a balloon on the bottom. Her phone

Erin's hair flows until "POP": her hair is blonde, curly, and tied by braids with magenta ribbon with a magenta balloon centered. Her earrings brightly appear to be dangling balloons. Her body lays in mid-air as she falls until she lands on one feet then the next.

She introduces herself as "With the spirited and happiness of wind! Cure Laughter!"

Collector was shocked to see Erin as Pretty Cure. Erin looks at herself and admiring it.

"So this is what Pretty Cure looks like?" Laughter asked. "Oh it's pink and cute! My favorite's rolled up into one!"

Collector was furious, not only Erin is a Pretty Cure but he has to get rid of her by her boss's orders. However...

"Drats, now I can't decide either have her alive or not!" collector yelled. "But I can't, she's my greatest work of art! And now with her Pretty Cure mode, it'd be more... BEAUTIFUL!"

Laughter glared at him until she kicks him off his feet. Laughter did a karate poses and stands. She did noises as well.

"She knows karate?" Gravity asked.

Nightshade and Bumblebee nodded with smiles. Laughter went to Nightshade and split kick the monkeys off of her. Laughter flips over to Wendy and quickly punches the Bouncywild, Powerwild, and Sniperwild until she punches them away. Bumblebee saw a Trick Monkey striking at her.

"Laughter, he's doing Monkey Strike!" Bumblebee cried.

"Monkey strike..." Laughter whispered then cries. "Repulse the monkey!"

Laughter flips over behind the Tirck Monkey and punches it. She glares at the Trickmaster who is juggling.

"Hit me with your best shot, Joker boy." Laughter whispered. She now talks in a deep voice. "Go ahead, make my day."

The Trickmaster juggles making fire and blasted at Laughter who slides back and forth. As she does, she drinks soda, reads a book, draws a picture, plays a guitar, playing paddleball, and sewing. Finally she stops right in front of his face making him sweatdrop.

"Put the girl down." Laughter told it then spoke with a Spanish accent holding her pink glowing fist. "Or say hello to my little friend!"

It nodded as it was about to let go of Bumblebee.

"Gently!" Laughter threaten with an angered voice.

It sets Bumblebee down gently. The others were impressed but a bit freaked out.

"Laughter, use Pretty Cure power!" Twilight called.

"I don't understand but okay!" Laughter nodded.

The phone glowed and pink wind burst out. The wind lifts her up in the air and uses her hands to draw a giant magenta balloon as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She spins around in mid-air with one leg (helicopter kick) until she kicks the balloon. "Laughter Hurricane!" The balloon pop into pink wind and blasted at the Heartless and they disappear and eight hearts went inside Twilight's book.

Collector glared at Laughter who glared at him back. Collector then told her, "I will get you and your father!" He disappears right before Laughter fell on her knees exhausted. The girls run up to her. They detransform from their forms.

"That was awesome!" Candace cried. "I didn't know you do that stuff. You like doing kicks and punches, zoom! You rock girl!"

"Thanks Candace." Erin smiled.

"Look I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know you were sensitive and timid. I just thought were those weird immature girls."

"Hey, I have my moments where I'm like that. Besides I'm mature but only in public." Erin said. "But..."

"But what?" Wendy asked.

"I'm gonna have to punish Candace." Erin smirked without them knowing. "She has to make me six pots without a potters wheel."

"SIX POTS?!" Candace screamed.

Konata and SG were holding their chuckles while Wendy smirked. Erin walks off with Candace following her.

"Oh come on! I said I was sorry!" Candace said.

"Sorry, six pots and hurry school's over in an hour!" Erin laughed.

As Candace and Erin complain, SG and Konata followed them. Wendy smiles and walks off. From a far, a girl with slamon pink hair and wears a white-and-black school uniform was watching. Her eyes were in the shadows of her bangs.

_"What the **** is that all about?"_ The girl asked, whispering.


	5. Freezing but cool!

At another school, the girl from last episode is walking with a few friends. One has short shaggy blue hair, glasses, and wears the same uniform. The second has her bright blonde hair in odango with covers and the same uniform as well. The last girl has dark hair, sharp eyes, and wears the same uniform too. The girls is looking down thinking of what happen three days ago.

_Flashback_

_As Candace and Erin complain, SG and Konata followed them. Wendy smiles and walks off. From a far, she was watching. Her eyes were in the shadows of her bangs._

_"What the **** is that all about?"_ The girl asked, whispering.

_End of Flashback._

"Akira-chan! Akira-chan!" The first girl called. "You okay?"

"Hmm..." The girl, now called Akira, looks at the first girl. "Oh, I'm fine Oohara."

"Really, you look like you're a zombie, Aki-chii." The second girl giggled.

"Oh shut up, Otonashi." Akira yelled.

"She'll be fine, Rin-chan." The third girl said.

"Thanks, Nakatani." Akira smiled.

"Are you sure there is something on your mind?" Oohara asked, still concern.

Akira shook her head saying she's okay. But the truth is that she isn't okay.

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

Akira walks to her studio until she saw Candace, SG, Wendy, Erin, and Konata walking together.

"If you girls come to the Mystery Shack, you'll freak out about it. Just stay clear of Stan, he always need money." Wendy said.

SG, Erin, and Konata went into their pockets and pull them out.

"We're broke." They both answered.

"I spent my money on a Slushy Dog." Candace said, then sighed. _"Jeremy..."_

"Boyfriend from old school?" Wendy asked.

Candace nodded, "And before we got separate to different school, I kept track of our anniversaries."

"Anniversaries?" They asked.

"Yes, anniversaries are very important." Candace said, holding a calendar. "Take June, for example. On the 3rd, Jeremy spoke to me for the first time back in the 7th grade. May 6th, he brushed up against me in the hall." As Candace talked, the girls, except Wendy, backed away. "Oh, and April 3rd - that's the day he laughed so hard, milk came out of his nose!" She laughed before she said, "He looked so cute."

"Whoa, are you obsessed with him?" Wendy asked.

"Oh no, it's just a..." Candace try to find a loop hole.

"She's obsessed!" All of them except Wendy said in monotone while Wendy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

Candace got annoyed as they walk by Akira without notice. Akira watched them with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

_The Nobility Ice! The freezing but cool Cure Diva!_

* * *

"Please, give me another chance!" Collector begged at the TV screen. "I finally find what I want for my collection and she's a Pretty Cure!"

"I don't need excuses! You'll just have to have a vaction!" The voice in the TV said.

"But-?!" Collector try to reason but he falls into a hole.

"Miss McLain, I persume you'll do it." The voice said with a pleasing voice.

"That pencil fingered dipstick is just obess with a person. I can deal with those dipstick Pretty Cure girls." A girl appeared with a pink guitar designed with flames.

The girl is a ghost with long, flamming, blue hair put into a ponytail at the top of her head while two strands of her hair on the side of her face making a sharp-angled "M", white skin, purple lipstick, and she wears a black chocker, a black one-shouldered tank-top showing her midriff, one long glove on her right arm, a black bracelet on her left arm, leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. She smiled as she played her guitar.

* * *

Candace and Wendy are at the Mystery Shack.

"So this is where you work?" Candace asked.

"Yeah. Come on in." Wendy said.

Candace and Wendy came into the store after closing the door. Candace saw the gift shop's items and was amazed.

"I bet the girls would love visitng here a lot!" Candace said.

"Well if they have enough money." Wendy replied.

Dipper and Mabel saw Wendy with Candace.

"Hey Wendy, who's your new friend?" Mabel asked.

"Who, her? This is Candace." Wendy introduced.

"Hi, I'm Mabel. I chew my gum so it looks like a brain." Mabel sticks her tongue out to reveal her gum.

"Ew!" Candace grossed out.

"She's not really good with first impressions. Unlike this guy!" Dipper points at himself. No one respond. _"This guy..."_

"He's Dipper, he's surprisngly mature for his age." Wendy explained. "Mabel's the bright side girl."

Candace nodded, "I see."

Akira comes in and saw Wendy, Candace, Mabel, and Dipper. But she's mostly focused on Wendy and Candace. She walks up to them and clears her throat. Everyone turned around for her attention.

"Oh hey. Welcome to the Mystery Shack." Wendy greeted.

"I'm not here to ******* shop." Akira answered.

"Hey, watch your language!" Candace snapped.

"Yeah what if Mabel heard that?" Dipper asked.

They saw Mabel on the floor going in circle with her feet.

"Woof, woof, woof!" Mabel called.

Candace and Akira stared blankly at that and then at each other. Akira comes back to reality.

"Look, I need to talk to you girls." Akira asked.

"Not now I have to get to work." Wendy said.

Candace looks at her watch and panics, "Oh no, mom's gonna kill me! Bye!"

Candace grabs her bag and runs off. Akira watches her leave and makes an annoyed glare. Akira walks off out of the store.

"Hey do you want a gift?" Wendy asked.

The only response is a slam at the door. After Akira left, Wendy sits on the counter and reads her magazine. She then remembers Akira trying to ask them something.

_"I wonder what she wants to talk to us about." _Wendy asked.

* * *

At Candace's home, she goes to the living and turns on the TV. A sign saying _Lucky Channel_ appeared.

"Lucky Channel!" A voice called.

The sign came down to reveal... Akira! She has a cat smile and golden eyes. Candace eye widens making her unknowingly drop the remote.

"Hiya Luckies!" Akira called. "I come with a dreamer's heart to spread love again! I'm Lucky Channel's navigator, Akira Kogami!"

"Akira... Kogami?" Candace asked. "Is a TV star?!"

* * *

As the school bell ring, Candace, SG, Erin, and Konata walk together home. Candace decided to tell them about Akira.

"Girls have you heard of Akira Kogami?" Candace asked.

The girls stopped eating and looked up at her.

"Akira Kogami! She's the navigator of Lucky channel, her assistant works at our favorite karoke place. She's awesome."

"I actually never heard of her." Erin explained.

"But you watch TV all the time!" Candace respond.

"Just cartoons and the nature channels." Erin finished.

"Does she go to school?" SG asked.

"Judging by her school uniform, no." Candace shook her head.

"Well Candace, Konata's the only one who knows her." SG shrugged. "We barely know her."

"But she's on TV, how can you two miss her?!" Candace yelled.

Twilight pop out and transform normal size.

"Don't shout Candace, if they don't know, they don't." Twilight said. "But... when I was near her, I felt something from her."

"Something?" The girls asked.

"Like she has a magical vibe. It's hard for me to explain for some of you." Twilight explained. "But also she needs somebody."

Konata thinks for a minute as she puts her hand under her chin. Konata smiles and smacks her fist in her hand.

"Maybe she'll be the next Pretty Cure!" Konata suggested.

There was a long silence until Candace, Erin, and SG laughed at her. They kept laughing while Konata looks at them. Twilight on the other hand glared at them.

"I can hear you BAKAS!" Akira yelled.

The girls stopped laughing and froze. All except Konata slowly turn to see Akira Kogami looking annoyed. They looked at each other.

"You heard us..." Candace asked.

"Yah think. And been trying to ask you about this Pretty Cure thing!" Akira snapped.

The girls looked at each other again. Not before long, they screamed.

"And what's with a horse with a horn?" Akira snapped.

"Hey!" Twilight yelled. She recovered. "Look Akira this may sound crazy, but they decided they want you to become a Pretty Cure."

"What?!" Akira asked.

"Don't shout please." Twilight said.

"Whatever!" Akira snapped. "Whatever this Pretty Cure thing is, I refuse to be any this just to be with you annoying girls as friends!"

Candace stops and realized what Akira just said. She sounds just like her when she first meet these girls. At first she didn't stand weird girls but after realizing what else is about them, she decided to give them a chance.

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata reading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Erin's picture as a Cure appear and the girls shouted, "Laughter!")_

* * *

Akira scoffs off and walks the other directions.

"I have a feeling that her bad attitude is hiding something." Erin said.

"You mean her cute self." Konata asked.

"No, I mean she wants us to be her friend and care about us." Erin explained. "I guess like a tsundere, she doesn't want to show."

"You're know you're right." SG nodded.

Candace sighs and walks after Akira.

"Candace, wait." SG called.

Akira walks through a school's garden. Candace runs up to her.

"Hey wait, lets talk." Cadnace said.

"Go away!" Akira yelled.

"Let's talk, then I'll leave." Candace said. "About what you said to my friends, I know they may seem like Oddball the Puppy but I realized they have other sides to them. SG is actually the sweetest and friendly, Konata is friendly and wants to do something besides anime, manga, and video games, and Erin is sensitive and shy."

"Whatever, they're still weird and not of this earth." Akira said. "I already have friends Oohara, Otonashi, and Nakatani. At least they are my only friends."

"Well you should be our friend too. That way you won't feel like only having a small group." Candace said. "Like Erin said: The more the merrier! Also youy're perfect to be a Pretty Cure since with us, it'd be nice to have friends and partners who think of you differently."

"Even if you decided, you saw how I reacted." Akira told her.

"I'm not worried about that at all." Candace told her. "And anyway, we had a lot of fun together. And when I saw you I thought you are a bad-mouthed selfish girl on TV but just like the girls I saw something else. You're much more then what you are, Akira. Everyone really can rely on you being different. You're, like, totally different than me. But, I also found one point where we're the same."

"What's that?" Akira asked.

"We both really love our friends." answered Candace.

Akira stops and gasped a little as she looks at Candace. Candace smiled at her with gleaming eyes. Akira then looks down as she drops her bags.

"You know you're right." Akira said. "When I just saw you girls as Pretty Cures, I thought it was silly. But when I saw how much you care about each other, it makes me realize I want you girls to be my friends too."

Candace smiled but saw a tear coming down from bang-covered eyes.

"Oohara, Otonashi, and Nakatani maybe my friends but I never show care for them. Not only I want to show care for you and your goofy friends, for them too." Akira sobbed. "I'm... I'm... really... selfish..."

Candace begins to feel sorry as she tears up.

"I'm sorry." Candace sobbed.

Akira laughed but it sounded like an evil laugh. Candace gasped but Akira looks up with her usual annoyed face. Candace thought she was going to snap or was faking it until... "You're so right. I do need you girls but how do I even show it..." Akira finished.

Before Candace could speak, Wendy pushed them both out of the way as pink sonic waves hit the ground destorying it.

"Wendy, what was that?!" Candace asked.

"Look!" Wendy points at the damaged ground.

The ghost girl appeared playing her guitar.

"Nice seeing you dipsticks!" The ghost girl said.

"Dipstick?" Akira asked.

"That 70's stuff is so 2001." Candace said with a valley girl accent.

"Whatever, how you 70's this!" The ghost girl yelled, slamming her guitar making sound waves.

Wendy, Candace, and Akira ran away as the sound waves destroyed the ground. Erin, SG, Twilight, and Konata ran up to see where the sound was coming from and saw the ghost girl.

"That's right babies, Ember Mclain is in!" The ghost girl, Ember, laughed. "Soon I'll rock this earth!"

"Don't tell me..." SG gasped.

"She's Ember Mclain." Twilight explained. "She's a ghost and a rockstar. Her singing abilities are of a siren and can control or change your feelings. And she's on of the dangerious members of the Heartless Villains." Twilight then lowered her serious tone. "Yet she acts like a rebellious teenager who disrepects authority figures."

"Meaning?" All except Erin and SG asked.

"She hates adults." Twilight finished.

"Stop your gibberish knowledge talking, dipstick unicorn!" Ember yelled.

"Fianlly, a villain I can deal with." Candace smiled.

"Bring on dipsticks. I'm stronger then you think." Ember smirked, playing her guitar.

"ENOUGH WITH THE DIPSTICKS, PUNK!" Akira snapped.

Ember was outraged as she slams her guitar and heartless appeared. There was two Bandits, two Tornado Steps, a Ironhammer and lastly a Bulky Vendor.

"Girls!" Twilight called.

"Ok!" All except Akira nodded.

The girls begin to transform, Candace and Wendy held hands and scanned their hands on the phones. Twilight's horn glow and two striped pens appeared. Candace and Wendy grabbed them and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" They use the pens to draw candycane and a question mark. The girls transform into Cure Sweets and Cure Gravity. They did a pose together.

"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"

"With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"

"Together, we defeat evil darkness..." Cure Sweets spoke.

"...And restore good hearts!" Cure Gravity spoke.

"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" Sweets and Gravity finished.

SG, Konata, and Erin transform separately and scanned their hands on their phones. Twilight's horn glow and three more striped pens appeared. They took it and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" They use the pens to draw skull, a star, and a balloon. They transform into Pretty Cures, land on the ground, and did a pose.

"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!" SG introduced herself.

"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!" Konata introduced herself.

"With the spirited and happiness of wind! Cure Laughter!" Erin introduced herself.

Akira eye widen seeing the whole thing. Ember strums her guitar making green waves and fist. Laughter blocks it with both her arms while in front of her friends.

"You brats are annoying! Heartless, go!" Ember cried.

The Heartless attack the girls. The two Torando Steps spin around towards Sweets and Gravity. Sweets and Gravity held hands and do a torando spin at the Tornado Step.

"Pretty Cure Double Torando!" Sweets and Gravity called, glowing red-and-blue.

They both hit the Tornado Steps. The two heartless landed on the ground with bubbles popping out of their heads.

The two Bandits is fighting Nightshade and Bumblebee who keep punching, kicking, and defending themselves. Ironhammer kept trying to smash Laughter who jumps to dodge. The Bulky Vendor just stood there. Ember came to it who looked at her.

"Attack them!" Ember said.

It shook his head saying he can't fight.

"You dipstick gumball machine!" Ember kicked him. "Fine, stand there and get killed I don't care!"

Akira saw how the girls are fighting. Soon the Bandits took their swords out and try to slice them. Akira just stood there helplessly.

"I need to help them but how?" Akira asked.

Nightshade and Bumblebee were about be sliced until they summon their attacks.

SG's phone glowed and black-and-green energy blasted into a sphere-like energy. Nightshade bents down and jumps making an earthquake rumble as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She then hits the ball like a volleyball. "Nightshade Earthquake!" The energy blasted at the first Bandit and it disappear into a heart.

Konata's phone glowed and yellow-and-black lighting burst out. Bumblebee crosses her arms and lighting form. She waves her arms to make a giant glowing star as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." Her arm spread behind her and flapped them back to make a clap which the vibration hit the star. "Bumblebee Storm!" The star blasted and exploded into lighting at the second Bandit and it disappear into a heart.

The two hearts went into Twilight's book. Before long, Ember blasted pink glow at Bumblebee and Nightshade and trap them in a pink ecto-bubble.

Akira gasped but Laughter cried, "Nightshade! Bumblebee!"

"Wanna join them blondie!?" Ember taunted.

Laughter spins around and karate kicks Ember but Ember grabbed her leg.

"Why don't you have a smash, Lemon Meringue!" Ember threw Laughter away.

"I am not a Strawberry Shortcake character!" Laughter yelled before smacking into Ironhammer's hammer flatten into a coin. The coin slipped off and landed on the ground.

Sweets and Gravity cringed until they got trapped in a pink ecto-bubble.

"Face it girls, I'm stronger then all of you combined!" Ember said. "No one can save you!"

"I can, dipstick!" Akira snapped defending her friends. "I realized that now I have... friends that see me differently. Oohara, Otonashi, Nakatani, and NOW these girls. I may be a selfish and abusive idol but that doesn't mean I have a heart! SO BUG THE **** UP!"

Suddenly a bright white beam burst from Akira's feet. A white phone landed in Akira's hand. Twilight appeared in front of her.

"Akira, you're a pretty cure!" Twilight called.

"I am?" Akira asked.

"Use your phone and say Pretty Cure Heart Change!"

"I don't understand this thing but I'll do it!" Akira yelled with determination.

Akira held the phone and scanned her hand on her phone. Twilight's horn glow and a white-and-light blue striped pen appeared. She took it and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" She use the pens to draw a diamond.

Akira transforms as she held her phone in front of her and blows on her puff to scatter the magic powder into the air. She spins around as the magic powder swirled around her. The magic swirled around her body and her top burst into a white dress with a white bow which has a white diamond, shoulder with blue lines, two white loose sides held by a white back bow. She crosses her arms as the magic swirled around them to burst into a white bracelets with two blue lines and a white diamond. The magic swirled around her waist and a skirt with blue curvy line appeared. The magic swirled from the bottom of her feet to her knees into a white boots with a white bow which has a white diamond, and blue laces and soles. The magic swirled around her head to make diamond earrings.

Akira's hair shone until it turn light pink with a white bow which has a white diamond center but it stayed the same. She spins around in mid-air until she lands on both feet.

She introduces herself as "With the freezing and noblity of ice! Cure Diva!"

"I knew she became a Pretty Cure!" Bumblebee smiled.

Diva looks at herself in surprise and shocked.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" Akira screamed, but when she saw herself while holding a mirror. "Actually, there's blue on here so I look good. I look like a super hero in a game."

Ember growled as she slams her guitar which made sound waves. Diva saw this and screamed but suddenly ice wind came from her mouth. The wind hit the waves, freezing them.

"Cool." Sweets said.

The remaining Heartless except the Bulky Vendor attack Diva. Diva punches them fast like a bullet.

"Whoa!" Laughter exclaimed.

"Diva, finish them!" Twilight called.

"Like what? I'm having a punch of a time!" Diva laughed like a manic

"Just use Pretty Cure power!" Twilight finished.

Diva sighed as she grabs two of the Torando Steps by their strans and knock them into the Ironhamer which it flew into the Bulky Vendor. Bulky Vendor pop out gum balls which Diva took and chewed it. She blews the gum into a bubble until POP!

"It's on!" Diva smirked.

The phone glowed and white ice burst out. It formed into a Diva's hand forming into a snowflake as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She spins around herself and reaches her right hand upward and the hand begin to glow blue and turn into a ribbon like steam of ice. She attaches the snowflake to the end and the stream swirled around. "Diva Avalanche!" She thrusts her palm toward the enemy making the steam whip into snowy winds and ice and blasted at the Heartless. They disappear leaving snow falls and four hearts went inside Twilight's book.

"I'll get you next time babies!" Ember yelled as her hair swirled around her making her disappeared.

The girls were relased from the ecto-bubbles. They all detransform and fell to their knees.

"Akira, thank you!" The others smiled.

Akira stares at them until Candace came to her and held out her hand.

"I told you you should give them a chance." Candace giggled.

Akira just made a small smile and chuckle as she took Candace's hand. Twilight got excited as she jumps up and down around them.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Twilight cried. "All five have arrived and now you'll save my world! "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"

"I don't know what the heck is going on, but I'll do it." Akira said, then stares at the audience. "Do I have a choice?"

The story ends with a freeze frame of Twilight hoping around the girls and the girls were smiling, laughing, and high-fiving.


	6. Team is Together

At Candace's house, Candace shouted out holding a soda.

"Celebrate!" Candace called.

"All of us are here!" All the girls said at the same time as the scene went from Wendy's face, to SG's, to Konata's, to Erin's, to Akira's.

A balloon pop with dangling strings, streamers, and a sign saying Celebrate All of Us Together. Twilight magically appear in front of them with drinks on her back. The girls take them, open them, and hit each other's cans before drinking them.

"All Pretty Cures are together! I'm so happy!" Twilight smiled.

"To celebrate... Oh wait, I think I'm gonna..." Erin opens her mouth and silly spray came out. "BLEEEEEE!". She was holding the can on her cheeck. The string hit SG and Konata.

"Candace what was in that soda?!" SG joked. "BLEEEE!" SG sprayed her can.

"BLEEEE!" Konata did the same thing.

The girls laughed until Wendy stopped them.

"Girls, something terrible just happen!" Wendy said dramatically.

The girls looked at her until... "BLEEEE!" Wendy sprayed her silly spray at them. The girls laughed at each other. Candace and Akira just stare at them eating cookies and cakes.

Twilight barged in, "Girls, I forgot something important!"

The girls stared at her too until... "BURP!" Twilight pretened to burp and magical streamers went on them. The girls continued to have fun.

"So what's a Pretty Cure?" Akira asked.

Twilight smiled, grabbing her book. "Allow me to explain since you all gathered around." Twilight opens her book. "Many years ago, Equestira and it's surrounding countries all lived in peace and harmony thanks to the Fire of Friendship. But this wouldn't last when..."

"Hey, what's that?" Wendy asked.

Everyone look to see a light rose sphere appearing in the room. They look at it until it pop into a male unicorn. He has turquoisish white coat, moderate cerulean eyes, moderate sapphire blue hair with moderate cerulean and dark phthalo blue streaks, and his hooves are moderate sapphire blue as well. He also has a cutie mark like Twilight only his is a dark shade of blue sheild with a pink six-pointed star in the center and three light blue stars on top and has a purple-and-golden armor and helment.

"Oooh..." The girls stared in aw.

"Greetings girls, I'm-" Before the colt could speak, Twilight smiled and gasped. "Shining Armor!"

"Twilie!" The colt, Shining Armor, smiled.

Twilight and Shining Armor ran to each other and hugged.

"Shinging Armor?" Candace asked.

"Twilie?" Wendy asked.

"Girls this is my B.B.B.F.F." Twilight explained.

The girls stared at her in confusion. Twilight groaned and said, "My Big Brother Best Friend Forever!"

"Oh!" All of them nodded. But they eye widen and screamed. "He's... your brother!"

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

"Yes I am Twilight's older brother." Shining Armor nodded. "My name is Shining Armor."

"Cool name." Wendy chuckled.

Shining Armor blushed turning away but he accidently tripped.

"Are like a guard or something?" Erin asked.

"He's the captian of Princess Celestia's royal guards." Twilight finished.

"Oh whoa, you are lucky to have a cool brother." SG smiled. "Like my brother Jack."

Shining Armor blushed again and turned around.

"Girls, you shouldn't have." Shining Armor chuckled.

Twilight rolled her eyes until she spoked, "Shining Armor, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I was send by Princess Celestia to make sure you are good in process." Shining Armor explained.

"Oh... yes. I was just about to explain to them about what's going on." Twilight said.

"I'm sorry did I interupt it?"

"It's fine, I just started it."

Twilight grabbed her book again and opens it.

"Mind if I help out?" Shining Armor asked.

"Sure." Twilight nodded.

"You two are sure close." Konata said. "Like how SG is with Jack and Erin is with Sonic and Lita."

Twilight giggled, knowing she's right.

* * *

_The Team is Here! Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!_

* * *

Ember was tuning up her guitar in anger.

"I'll get those dipsticks." Ember said. "Five Pretty Cures my foot! I was afraid there was a hundreds of them." Ember got up and turned invisible. "Gotta run!"

* * *

Twilight got out her book and begin to explain. "Like I said, Many years ago, Equestira and it's surrounding countries all lived in peace and harmony thanks to the Fire of Friendship." She showed a picture of the map of Equestria and it's surrounding islands and areas. "But this wouldn't last when the Heartless Villains attacked." She showed a picture of villains attacking with Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eaters. In the background there was the symbol of the Heartless with red eyes. "Those are Heartless, the ones you Pretty Cures deal with right now."

"But what the other ones?" Candace asked.

"Those are Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eaters." Twilight answered.

"The Dream Eaters look so cute!" Erin squealed.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Erin asked.

"They maybe cute Erin like Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy said but they are dangerious." Twilight explained. "Now they attacked our home and nearly destroyed everything." It showed every pony running in fear while some fight back. "Our Princess Celestia try to defeat them and their leader." She showed the picture of Princess Celestia defeating the Heartless.

"Who is the leader?" SG asked.

"Nobody knows but our only clue is that he's from another country and royal." Twilight explained. She then showed the picture of Elements of Harmony. "The main target were the Elements of Harmony but Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna were the only ones to protect them. They used their magic to seal the Heartless Villains."

"The Elements of Harmony?" Akira asked.

"The Elements of Harmony are magical items which my friends and I can possess now. They include Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic." Twilight explained. Showing a picture of her and her friends. "We also used it to bring Princess Luna back from being Nightmare Moon and defeated Discord, the spirte of disharmony."

"If you have those then how come you didn't use them now?" Konata asked.

"That can't be done." Shining Armor answered.

"Elements of Harmony maybe powerful but when the Heartless Villains returned, they were no match against it. So with Princess Celestia's magic she made the elements magic to turn them into 36 pieces of gem stones. She hid them here in your world, Earth." She showed a picture of Princess Celestia turning the elements into stone and they blasted off like meteors to Earth. "And with the last of her magic, she send eight lights here to earth to find the Pretty Cures. She send me to find the Pretty Cures." It showed Twilight bowing to Princess Celestia after she send eight lights to Earth.

"And you girls are chosen out of eight Pretty Cures." Shining Armor said.

"So there's more?" Candace asked.

Twilight nodded, "There was one Pretty Cure before either of you girls appeared."

"Eh?" The girls asked.

"Durning the battle of the Heartless Villains, a Pretty Cure who's duty was to protect the royal family fight back too. She was known as Cure Cadance." Twilight explained. "She was Princess Cadance's apprentice and partner."

"Princess Cadance is my wife and Twilight's old foal sitter." Shining Armor said.

"Foal sitter?!" The girls asked.

"She was like how you girls call babysitter on Earth." Twilight groaned.

"OH!" The girls said in the same tone again.

"As Cure Cadance fight, she suddenly lost her powers of Pretty Cure when her item was destroyed." Twilight explained. "Cure Cadance was never heard or seen of again."

"So she's been a Pretty Cure longer before us." Wendy said. "Do you know who she is?"

"Since her disappearence, Cadance refused to tell anyone not even me and Twilight who she is." Shining Armor explained. "The two of them were so close."

"But when you girls came along, I knew you girls are here to protect and save both worlds." Twilight smiled, turning the page to see Cure Sweets and Cure Gravity in a pose together.

"Hey, that's us." Candace smiled.

"Oh man, I look good." Wendy chuckled.

The page turns to Cure Nightshade.

"And me!" SG called.

The page turns to Cure Bumbleebee.

"Cool, me too!" Konata called.

The page turns to Cure Laughter.

"That's me!" Erin called.

And lastly the page turns to Cure Diva.

"AH, me last. And it's a beautiful one too!" Akira chuckled.

Twilight turn to see blank pages.

"All blank." SG sighed.

"You and Twilight make the story. And when it's done, it'll be in the Equestrian Histroy." Shining Armor finished.

The girls look at each other and nodded.

"I'll help Twilight and her home world." Candace spoke up.

"Me too. It maybe super weird but I'll do it too." Wendy nodded.

"And we'll find the Elements of Harmony." SG said.

"For Twilight!" Konata called.

"For our world!" Erin called.

"For fame!" Akira called.

The girls glared at her except Wendy.

"I mean for us." Akira said.

"And for Equestria!" All of them yelled.

"All for one and one for all!" Erin cried.

"Well put Erin." Wendy chuckled.

Twilight and Shining Armor smiled.

* * *

The girls are at a park. While Shining Armor is near a tree, the girls are with Twilight.

"So, why did the call Shining Armor your B.B.B.F.F.?" SG asked.

Twilight looks at them and decided to explain.

"Before I came to Ponyville to learn the importance of friendship and before I came to find the Pretty Cures to save Equestria, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend."

Music played as Twilight held a bird and nudged on it. She let it go before starting to walk and sing.

It shows Twilight, as a filly and no cutie mark, reading her book as her magic held the book. She was walking through Canterlot passing by two fillies playing hop-scotch.

Twilight: **When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly **

**To see how many other ponies I could meet **

**I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need **

**Other ponies to make my life complete**

Twilight then bumped into something. She looks up to see Shining Armor. He made a glare but he smiled down at her. She smiled at him too.

**But there was one colt that I cared for **

**I knew he would be there for me**

She jumps up and down around him while he kicks his legs out with happiness. When they stopped to hug, he gave her a nuggy. She smiled as they both hugged.

**My big brother, best friend forever! **

**Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together **

It shows them flying a kite. Twilight smiled but let's go of the kite by accident. Luckily, Shining Armor grabbed it and gave it back to her.

We see an apple on the table. They were both were about to eat but they stop to see each other. Shining Armor used his magic to break in half and gave the half to Twilight while he took his.

Shining Armor watched Twilight trying to levitate a book and she successfully did making him proud. Now it shows the guards saluting. Shining Armor did the same as Twilight watched.

Now we see Twilight in the chariot with Spike leaving Canterlot as Shining Armor waved goodbye at her. We see Twilight's head image in the clouds as she watches herself leave.

**He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!) **

**We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) **

**We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams **

**I miss him more than I realized **

**It seems... **

Candace, Wendy, SG, Konata, Erin, and Akira appeared around as head images with Twilight's head image. They sing along with her. The images fade into clouds forming into Twilight and Shining Armor playing ball. When Twilight threw the ball too hard, he chased after it making it look like he ran off.

Candace, Wendy, SG, Konata, Erin, and Akira: **Your big brother, best friend forever **

**Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together **

Twilight saw her brother under the tree. She sighs sadly as she walks off. The others watched in sadness. Twilight watched her brother.

Twilight: **And though he's, oh, so far away **

**I hoped that he would stay **

**My big brother best friend **

**Forever... **

**Forever... **

The song ends with Twilight with tears as an image of Shining Armor appearing beside her. The image faded. Candace came to her with a sad smile.

"As your B.F.F.L.'s." Candace said.

The others except Erin and SG were confused.

"Best friends for life." Candace groaned.

"Oh!" The girls did it again.

"We are happy that you are with your brother again." Candace said.

"I know. But I don't want him to leave." Twilight replied, sadly.

The girls looked sadly as Shining Armor appeared. He looks at Twilight who is sad. He sighed, knowing that if he leaves her again, she'll be lonely.

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata areading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Akira's picture as a Cure appear and the girls shouted, "Diva!")_

* * *

Ember was walking around looking for the cures.

"Now where did those dipsticks!" Ember asked.

That's when a biker guy came by her.

"Hey sweetheart, how about you and me get some alone time?" The biker guy asked.

"Out of my face, dipstick!" Ember snapped slamming her guitar making waves. This caused the guy to fly into a garbage can. Ember walks off, scoffing too.

"Call me!" The biker guy called.

* * *

With the main heros, Shining Armor came to Wendy and tugs on her. This got her attention as she turns to him.

"Can I talk to you?" Shining Armor asked.

"Sure." Wendy nodded.

Wendy and Shining Armor walk together from the others.

"So what's up, man?" Wendy asked.

"It's about Twilight." Shining Armor answered.

"Why not talk to everybody with us?" Wendy asked.

"I do want to tell them but the others seemed distracted right now." Shining Armor said.

SG and Konata watched Erin strum a guitar until she pretend to fall down.

"Trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it! Oops! Trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it, trip it, TRIP IT!" Erin cried falling in a lake.

Erin: **So trip it up and DOWN!**

SG and Konata laughed hysterically like manics. Candace and Akira smack themselves in embrassement and annoyance. Twilight, on the other hand, enjoyed Erin's amusement as she giggles.

Wendy chuckled and said, "I know they are but is it okay, I'll tell them when you tell me."

"Okay, it's Twilight. I know when I leave she'll be lonely." Shining Armor explained. "I know she has friends but with her being without or near them and me, she still be lonely."

"Oh that's what this is about you and Twilight." Wendy said.

"Yes, but since you girls are Pretty Cures and with her all the time, I want you all to take care of her and be her new friends." Shining Armor finished.

Wendy smiled as she lean on him.

"We will even though we've been through weird stuff, I'll be friends with anyone." Wendy replied. "Besides, she said we remind her of her friends. Look."

Shining Armor looks up to see them. Erin gets out of the water but her pants were dragging water. Luckily her jersery is long enough over her hips. Konata and SG noticed this and started laughing hysterically again as Erin pulls her pants. The water slides into her shoes making them big. She takes her shoes off and dunk the water out.

"Ho ho and ha ha eh? I'll "ho ho" and "ha ha" you, girls." Erin runs off-screen and came back with a staff. "With my trusty quarter staff!" She turns to the audience. "Actually, it's a buck and quarter quarter staff but I'm not telling them that."

Erin jumps up and starts to do some tricks.

"Ho ha-ah! Guard, turn, terry, dodge, spin, ha, thrust!" Erin smacks it down but it smacks into her face. Candace and Akira rolled their eyes while the girls kept laughing.

Shining Armor and Wendy chuckled at that.

"I can see why," Shining Armor chuckled.

"See your sister is safe with us." Wendy said.

Shining Armor smiled as he watches Erin laughing with the others. Ember suddenly appeared, playing her guitar. The others noticed that and gasped.

"Ember!" Twilight and Shining Armor cried.

"Hey there Dipsticks!" Ember said, she strums her guitar hard.

Soon two white wobbly things with zipper mouths and weird looking symbol on their heads appeared; they are Dusk Nobodies. Next to them are three more that greyish with large arms using as feet, gangly body and oval shaped head; they are Creeper Nobodies. Next to them looks like a female with a white top with a brown symbol, it's head has a reddish chinese-looking hat with a tail at the end, baggy pants, and brown pointed boots; it must be a Dancer Nobody. They are all must be Nobodies.

"Meet my dancing group, dipstick girls!" Ember laughed.

"Girls, transform!" Twilight cried.

Candace, Wendy, SG, Konata, Erin, and Akira begin to transform together as Candace and Wendy held hands. The girls scanned their hands on the phones. Twilight's horn glow and five striped pens appeared. The girls grabbed them and all called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" They use the pens to draw their respective symbols. The girls transform into Cure Sweets, Cure Gravity, Cure Nightshade, Cure Bumblebee, Cure Laughter, and Cure Diva. They all fall and landed as they do a pose together.

"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"

"With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"

"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!"

"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!"

"With the spirited and happiness of wind! Cure Laughter!"

"With the freezing and noblity of ice! Cure Diva!"

"Together, we defeat evil darkness..." Cure Sweets spoke.

"...And restore good hearts..." Cure Gravity spoke.

"...With six shining lights..." Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva spoked.

"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" Sweets, Gravity, Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva finished.

"About time you girls transform! Let's dance!" Ember strum her guitar with her tongue out.

The Nobobdies attacked the girls. The four Nobodies fights Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva. Sweets and Gravity fights the Dance Nobody. It grabbed Sweets and spins around with her.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAH!" Sweets screamed. **(The scream when the flying squirrels caught her in **_**Wizards of Odds**_**.)**

After the spin, it kicked her into the air. Gravity jumps up and caught her in Dance Nobody almost grabbed them again but Gravity blocks the arms. Shining Armor and Twilight watched the fight.

"We have to defeat them." Laughter yelled.

This actually got her guard down as the Dawn Nobody scratched her through her stomache. She screams and falls over.

"Laughter!" The others called.

Nightshade, Bumblebee, and Diva got scratched too making them fall over. Sweets and Gravity gasped not before the Dancer grabbed them and spin around.

"NOT AGAIN!" Sweets screamed.

Ember laughed as she said, "Give up dipstick Pretty Cures! To bad the Dancer doesn't do duets."

Shining Armor glared as he backs up. He runs fast and jumps high enough.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight cried.

His magic glowed light rose and made a huge force feild. The Nobodies got pushed by it. They all land on the ground. The force feild disappears and Shining Armor fell to the ground in exhaustion. The girls ran up to him to see if he's ok.

"I'm fine, just defeat them, girls." Shining Armor sighed in exhaustion.

The girls nodded as they got ready for their attacks.

Nightshade's phone glowed and black-and-green energy blasted into a sphere-like energy. Nightshade bents down and jumps making an earthquake rumble as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She then hits the ball like a volleyball. "Nightshade Earthquake!" The energy blasted at the first Dusk Nobody and it disappear into a heart.

Bumblebee's phone glowed and yellow-and-black lighting burst out. Bumblebee crosses her arms and lighting form. She waves her arms to make a giant glowing star as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." Her arm spread behind her and flapped them back to make a clap which the vibration hit the star. "Bumblebee Storm!" The star blasted and exploded into lighting at the two Creeper Nobody and they disappear into two hearts.

Laughter's phone glowed and pink wind burst out. The wind lifts her up in the air and uses her hands to draw a giant magenta balloon as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She spins around in mid-air with one leg (helicopter kick) until she kicks the balloon. "Laughter Hurricane!" The balloon pop into pink wind, blasted at the Creeper Nobody, and it turned into a heart.

Akira's phone glowed and white ice burst out. It formed into a Diva's hand forming into a snowflake as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She spins around herself and reaches her right hand upward and the hand begin to glow blue and turn into a ribbon like steam of ice. She attaches the snowflake to the end and the stream swirled around. "Diva Avalanche!" She thrusts her palm toward the enemy making the steam whip into snowy winds and ice and blasted at the Dusk Nobody. They disappear leaving snow falls and a heart.

The Dancer Nobody was about to attack Sweets and Gravity again until the four Pretty Cures smack the hands into the Dancer.

"Now Sweets and Gravity!" Nightshade called.

Sweets and Gravity nodded at them. They grab each other's hands and held their hands up.

"Sweets Fire!" Sweets called as fire went into her hand.

"Gravty Water!" Gravity called as water into her hand.

The girl glowed red and blue aurora.

"With the power of our hearts..." Gravity called.

"... no darkness will ever break friendship apart!" Sweets called.

They held their hands tightly and cried, "Pretty Cure Flame Aqua Strike!"

Fire and water blasted it out, twirled around, and hit the Dancer Nobody. The Nobody got destroyed into a heart. All six hears went inside Twilight's book.

Ember growled as she turns invisible and disappeared.

* * *

At the sunset, Twilight and Shining Armor were in front of each other. Twilight was sad because her brother's leaving.

"Do you really have to leave?" Twilight asked.

"I have to. I got duties back in Canterlot." Shining Armor explained.

Twilight was about to cry until Shining Armor pulls her chin to him.

"Do you remember what we promise?" Shining Armor asked.

"I know when we say goodbye, I need to smile." Twilight nodded making a small smile.

Shining Armor smiled until he looks at the girls.

"Please take care of Twilight for me please." Shining Armor said.

"Yes, Shining Armor." The girls nodded.

"Well so long. For now." Shining Armor finished.

He used his magic to make a feild around him. It shrunk to the size of a small sphere and it flew away. Twilight smile faded into tears. She goes to a rail and rest her arms and head on it. She sings one more time.

She used her magic to make doll versions of herself and her brother playing. The Shining Armor doll disappeared making Twilight doll look around him. She gave up and looks down sadly.

Twilight: **He was my big brother, best friend **

**Forever... **

**And now, we'll never be seen**

**Together... **

Wendy went up to Twilight and compassionatly rub her hair. Twilight looks up at Wendy who has a sad smile.

"We're here for you Twilight." Wendy said. "All of us."

Twilight looks at the others who have smiles. Twilight smiles a little with her tears.

"Thank you everyone." Twilight spoke.

The others laughed as we view away from them, ending the story.


	7. Candace and SG are Swapped!

Candace is running to school with her bag and toast in her mouth.

"I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" Candace cried with toast in her mouth.

Candace keeps running to school until SG runs by her.

"SG, you too?!" Candace asked.

"Well, I had a late night but at least we can do it together." SG answered.

Candace groaned as they ran together. Not before long, Candace tripped over something. SG helped her up before looking at whatever Candace tripped over. It was two necklaces and the charms are like half pieces of a tiki item.

"Oh, it looks like a tiki item." SG said.

"Oh no, last time I had one it gave me bad luck on my trip to Hawaii." Candace shook her head.

"Oh come on, they are two pieces, let's put them together." SG suggested, taking the first piece.

"Okay but I don't know what's coming to us." Candace sighed, taking the other piece.

They both slowly put the pieces together. When the pieces touch, it glowed bright green and separates into two. The two lights swirled Candace and SG. Two hologram-like souls of Candace and SG came out and swap. When it stopped SG and Candace are wearing the necklaces. Candace and SG look at each other. For some reason Candace's eyes are black, her hair's ends are straight, and her face is barely pale while SG's eyes are bluish, her hair is in the same style as Candace's hair, her skull charm on her chocker has Candace's eyes, and her bow is sharp-tiped.

"Why is my body over there?" SG/Candace asked.

"And why are you talking through my body?" Candace/SG said.

The two of them screamed in panic. They are freaked out because their bodies have been swapped, but how?

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

At the school building, Erin and Konata were carrying boxes full of art tools.

"So how does that strand of hair on top of your head stay up like that?" Erin asked.

Konata noticed it as it bounces up a bit.

"Well, it has to be-" Before Konata could speak, Candace and SG came to them in panic.

"Erin! Konata! You gotta help me!" SG/Candace yelled. "SG is in my body and I'm in SG's body!"

"It's true!" Candace/SG yelled.

Erin and Konata look closely at them. Then they look at each other and cried, "EH?!"

* * *

_Candace and SG are Swapped!_

* * *

Ember was sitting on a couch, eating chips. That's when a tall guy in a purple suit, hat, and held a cane appeared.

"Ember my dear." The guy smirked.

"Oh it's Facilier." Ember sighed, throwing a chip in her mouth.

"Have you seen my charms?"

"Charms?"

"Yes, my tiki charms that allow two people to swap bodies."

Ember thinks to remember what he's talking about. She remembers she was tuning her guitar, bangs on the strings and made a loud sound which caused the necklaces to fly away. Back in reality, Ember eye widens and spoke up.

"I musta blown them away during my practice." Ember chuckled.

"You silly ghost girl! I needed those to get rid of those Cures" Facilier yelled.

"Don't yell at me, grandpa!" Ember yelled. "They were just necklaces and why swap their bodies when you can just bang them!"

"You have no idea what you're capable of, do you?" Facilier told her. "I'll find them myself."

Facilier disappears as Ember sticks her tongue out at him.

* * *

"EH?!" Konata and Erin asked.

"How did this happen?" Erin asked.

"Well me and Candace put the necklace pieces together and all the sudden we're in the same body." Candace/SG explained.

Erin took the necklaces and looks at them. She tries to take it off of them but their stuck. Erin keeps pulling and pulling until she let go by accident and falls into the ground.

"Man, that's messed up." Erin said, quickly getting up.

"How can we get these off?" Candace/SG asked.

"Twilight can help. She might know about this kind of magic maybe." Konata said.

"What if Twilight can't help? What if we're stuck like this forever?!" SG/Candace yelled. "It was like the time when my brothers build a teleporter and me and my platypus Perry swap brains!"

"Really?" Candace/SG, Erin, and Konata asked. "COOL!"

"And Candace, what's wrong with the way I look?" Candace/SG asked.

"Nothing!" SG/Candace quickly replied.

Erin gasped in realization and asked, "SG, have you told Candace about... _Darka?_"

Candace/SG and Konata gasped too while SG/Candace was confused.

"Darkra?" SG/Candace asked.

The bell ring making the girls gasped.

"We'll gather Wendy, Akira, and Twilight later. Right now we have to get to class and I'm gonna be furious if one of you made me late!" Erin yelled grabbing Konata by her arm and yank her away while the others ran off.

* * *

"Okay, class, we're about to have a pop quiz." SG's teacher, Hikaru Sakuraba, announced.

_"Pop quiz?! Oh man, this is a sophmore class and I haven't study or learn their classes yet."_ Candace thought in SG's head.

"Now here's my first question: What kind of cell does have the cell wall and chloroplast? Hiiragi?"

Kagami heard that and answers, "Plant cells because animal cells don't actually have those but both plants and animal cells have a few things like the cell membrane and ribosome."

"Hiiragi, thank you for your perfect explaination. A!" Hikaru announced.

_"Whoa, Hiiragi's good. I wonder if I can try after all... (scoff lips) that was too easy."_ Candace thought again in SG's head.

_"Get out!" _A voice called in SG's head.

SG/Candace, in reality, was confused.

_"Candace, you have to leave this body. It's too dangerious."_

_"Who are you?"_

"Skellington-san!" Hikaru called. "Skellington-san!"

"Huh?" SG/Candace asked back in reality and out of thought.

"Can you answer my question?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh... yeah?" SG/Candace nodded.

"Then I'll repeat it one more time and that's it!" Hikaru sternly said. "In Mycology, what fungus helps decompose dead vegetation and feed on bacteria, yeasts, and fungi?"

"Uh..." SG/Candace try to think of an answer. "Posionous mushrooms?" After she answers, she smiles nervously.

Hikaru was silent until she sighs, "F!"

"F?" SG/Candace asked.

"The acutal answer is slime mold, Skellington-san."

SG/Candace flopped on the desk with dark blue surroundings.

* * *

"An F!?" Candace/SG yelled. "I got an F in biology!"

"Actually I did." SG/Candace said.

"I can't believe it! While I had to do freshman work again, I GET AN F!"

Erin cringes and shivers, "F's... they burn, they burn so badly."

"Look SG, I'll make it up to you." SG/Candace explained.

Candace/SG still glare but calms down, "Okay but I want to say this, I gave you an A in class. Man you have so many bad grades."

SG/Candace looked annoyed and grumpy looking about what Candace/SG said.

"Uh... skip the subject." Wendy suggested. "How do we get these off Twilight?"

It was after school and the girls gathered up in the playground so they can get rid of the necklace contained on Candace and SG. Non of the children were near them since they are playing and minding their business. Twilight examined them closely and carefully. She grabs her book and reads.

"According to this, these necklaces were a symbol to body swapping." Twilight said. "Zecora, a friend of mine, studies these known from her native land. It's called voo-doo magic."

"Voo-who-who?" Akira asked.

"Voo-doo is a magic practice where it can control people and contact spirits." Twilight explained. "Even though I don't believe in that but Zecora said it was not meant for her to use since she's a herbalist."

"Oh sorta like voodoo dolls, drums, skrunken heads, and all that?" Erin asked.

"Yes." Twilight answered.

"Do you unicorns study that magic?" Wendy asked.

"No, we used to years ago but since we found out voodoo magic is very dangerious." Twilight held her book which it lists _VERY DANGERIOUS. _"That's why we don't use it anymore or believe in it."

"But who would use voo-doo magic on these necklaces to swap me and SG?" SG/Candace asked.

Candace/SG realized something making her scared.

"I might know who." Twilight said. "He's a member of the Heartless Villains."

"Is it-?" Before Candace/SG could speak, SG/Candace interrupted her. "SG, someone was talking to me in your head."

"Someone?" Candace/SG asked.

"She keeps saying get out."

The others turn to them until Candace/SG screamed.

"Darkra!"

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata areading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Twilight's picture appear and the girls shouted, "Twilight!")_

* * *

"Darkra?" SG/Candace, Wendy, Akira, and Twilight asked.

"Darkra is my monster within me." Candace/SG explained. "But she's not evil. She was created when I was turned into a skeleton. She's my split personality. Here."

Candace/SG went to her body and held her charm up a bit.

"This charm is what keeps her inside me." Candace/SG explained. "If I were to take this off, she will appear."

SG/Candace was amazed as she looked up. Wendy, Akira, and Twilight were surprised.

"Me and Konata knew but if we told you, you guys would be scared." Erin explained.

The others nodded in understandment until Twilight smiled, "SG is a skeleton, what more do we have to be scared of her for?"

Candace/SG smiled but was surprised. Her own friends accepted Darkra.

"But why is she telling me to leave?" SG/Candace asked.

Candace/SG thinks of that for a moment, "Good question. But I guess it has something to do with our body swap."

Before anything happen, black shadows swirled around the girls while some held Twilight by her tail.

"Heartless?" Konata asked.

"Nobodies?" SG/Candace asked.

"No, they're shadows and..." Before Candace/SG could speak, Facilier appeared on top of a jungle gym. The shadows scared the girls making them scream and ran away with their parents.

"Facilier!" Candace/SG gasped.

"Facilier?" Twilight asked in surprised.

"SG? I didn't expect you and your long-neck friend to be wearing my necklaces." Facilier chuckled.

"Are you a member of the Heartless Villain?" Candace/SG asked.

No answer but he snaps his fingers and six Shadow Heartless appeared and the Large Solider. Candace/SG gasped in fear and surprised. Her old enemy is a member of what Collector and Ember are.

"You know each other?" Akira asked.

"He's SG's long enemy." Erin explained. "And yes me and Konata knew too. We would told you but you get surprised like we said before."

"Well no time for explaination! We need Cure Power!" Twilight called.

Konata, Erin, and Akira begin to transform. The girls scanned their hands on the phones. Twilight's horn glow and three striped pens appeared. The girls grabbed them and all called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" They use the pens to draw their respective symbols. The girls transform into Cure Bumblebee, Cure Laughter, and Cure Diva. They all fall and landed as they do a pose together.

"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!"

"With the spirited and happiness of wind! Cure Laughter!"

"With the freezing and noblity of ice! Cure Diva!"

But when the transformation stop, they noticed SG/Candace, Candace/SG, and Wendy haven't transform.

"Transform? We haven't got all day!" Twilight yelled.

"Uh... right." Candace/SG nodded.

Wendy went to Candace/SG's body and took Candace's hand while SG/Candace gets ready. The girls scanned their hands on the phones. Twilight's horn glow and three striped pens appeared. The girls grabbed them and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" They use the pens to draw their respective symbols. But for some reason they didn't transform.

"What?" SG/Candace asked.

"I can't transform." Wendy said. "I need Candace but I am with Candace."

"I'm in SG's body remember!" SG/Candace called.

"Oh!" Wendy chuckled.

"This is perfect. Without Candace no transformation." Facilier chuckled. "Candace is just as useless as ever because she doesn't know how to have fun."

SG/Candace was hurt as she looks down sadly. Candace/SG looks at her and cringes her fist. How dare he make fun of her new friend?

"That's not true! Candace is not useless!" Candace/SG called. "She may gave me an F in my class but she said she would make it up. She even had more fun with us! She maybe normal girl but that doesn't mean she's fun! She even claims she's the Queen of Fun!"

SG/Candace looked up and smiled with tears. This feeling made Candace/SG glowed and transform. SG's phone went to Candace/SG and scanned her hands on the phones. Twilight's horn glow and her striped pens appeared. Candace/SG grabbed them and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" She use the pens to draw her skull. Candace/SG transform into Cure Nightshade. It's like Candace is wearing Cure Nightshade's outfit.

"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!" Nightshade/Candace called.

Wendy took SG/Candace's hand and they transform. Candace's phone went to SG/Candace and scanned their hands on the phones. Twilight's horn glow and her two striped pens appeared. They grabbed them and called, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!" They use the pens to draw candycane and question mark. They transform into Cure Gravity and Cure Sweets. It's like SG is wearing Cure Sweets' outfit.

"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!" Sweets/SG called.

"With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"

"Together, we defeat evil darkness..."

"...And restore good hearts..."

"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" Sweets/SG and Gravity finished.

The girls attack the Heartless and fight like they do. When Sweets/SG and Nightshade/Candace saw each other and smiled.

"Thank you." Nightshade/Candace called.

"Of course." Sweets/SG smiled.

Nightshade/Candace and Sweets/SG grabebd each other's hand and make a kick.

"Pretty Cure Nightshade Sweet Kick!" They cried.

They kick the Large Solider making it fall. The girls begin their attacks.

Bumblebee's phone glowed and yellow-and-black lighting burst out. Bumblebee crosses her arms and lighting form. She waves her arms to make a giant glowing star as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." Her arm spread behind her and flapped them back to make a clap which the vibration hit the star. "Bumblebee Storm!" The star blasted and exploded into lighting.

Laughter's phone glowed and pink wind burst out. The wind lifts her up in the air and uses her hands to draw a giant magenta balloon as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She spins around in mid-air with one leg (helicopter kick) until she kicks the balloon. "Laughter Hurricane!" The balloon pop into pink wind.

Akira's phone glowed and white ice burst out. It formed into a Diva's hand forming into a snowflake as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She spins around herself and reaches her right hand upward and the hand begin to glow blue and turn into a ribbon like steam of ice. She attaches the snowflake to the end and the stream swirled around. "Diva Avalanche!" She thrusts her palm toward the enemy making the steam whip into snowy winds and ice.

The three attacks hit the six Shadow Heartless turning into six hearts. They all went inside Twilight's book.

Nightshade/Candace and Sweets/SG nodded at Gravity who nodded back. Gravity takes Sweets/SG's hand.

"Sweets Fire!" Sweets/SG called as fire went into her hand.

"Gravty Water!" Gravity called as water into her hand.

The girl glowed red and blue aurora. Nightshade/Candace's phone glowed and black-and-green energy blasted into a sphere-like energy. Nightshade/Candace bents down and jumps making an earthquake rumble.

"With the power of our hearts..." Gravity called.

"... no darkness will ever break friendship apart!" Sweets/SG called.

They held their hands tightly and cried, "Pretty Cure Flame Aqua Strike!"

Nightshade/Candace chants, "Pretty Cure..." She then hits the ball like a volleyball. "Nightshade Earthquake!"

The earth, fire, and water blasted, twirled around, and hit the Large Body. The Nobody got destroyed into a heart. The heart went inside Twilight's book.

"Blast!" Facilier yelled but he calms down with a smirk. "You'll never get those tiki necklaces off."

"No!" Nightshade/Candace and Sweets/SG gasped.

Sweets/SG remembered about Darkra. She decided to take SG's charm off. Nightshade/Candace saw this and try to stop her but it's too late, Sweets/SG pulled the charm off. SG's body glowed while inside Candace is screaming.

"My charm, you took it off!" Nightshade/Candace told in shock.

Bright lights filled the area turning everything scary and red. The girls and Facilier shield themselves from the light. Soon bats appeared surrounding Nightshade's body. Her body becomes bigger and her hair turns gray silver. When she open her eyes, there were glowing yellow. Unaware of anyone that the tiki necklaces shattered. Soon the bats covered up SG's body.

Everyone but Nightshade/Candace, who faded to the ground, stares at her.

"What have you done?" Facilier called.

Candace's soul appearing on top of Darkra notice this.

_"SG?"_ Candace asked.

Flashback shows Candace/SG holding the charm on SG's body which Candace was in.

_"This charm is what keeps her inside me." Candace/SG explained. "If I were to take this off, she will appear."_

Now it shows Darkra standing there. The bats slowly came off of her.

_"So that's... Darkra?"_ Candace asked.

_"Yes." _SG's soul appearing on top of Candace's body.

The souls got swap fast; SG is back in her body and Candace is back in her body. Yet the others don't know.

The bats flew away quickly to reveal Cure Nightshade only with gray-silver hair, glowing yellow eyes, and stronger and powerful.

Facilier gasped, "The tales, they're true. The glowing yellow eyes, the gray silver hair, and the over-whelming energy. She's SG's inner monster, Darkra!"

Darkra smirked as she glares at Facilier while the others just watched.

"So then I suppose the one who woke me up was you, huh?" Darkra asked only her voice sounds different **(Olivia Olson as Darkra)**.

Facilier was shaking but couldn't stop.

"He's shaking. I mean she's only staring at him." Laughter told them.

Darkra stretched her arms, jumped a bit, and yawned as Facilier stares.

"It's time for you to know your place, Facilier!" Darkra told him.

She kicks him but hard enough to make him fly and into a wall. He weakily got up and disappeared.

Darkra swa the others as she walks towards them. She picks up the concious Candace as Nightshade's body.

"You saved us, Darkra?" Diva told her.

"Only because your SG's friends." Darkra explained. "I won't go soft for a bit."

Darkra puts the charm back on and turns back to normal SG's body. She faints on Candace's body.

* * *

Hours later, the girls are detransformed and at a gazebo. Candace and SG's eyes open on a gazebo's bench. Their friends were worried as they both got up.

"Girls are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Hey, where the necklaces go?" Konata asked.

SG and Candace look down and felt the tiki necklaces. But all they felt were the chains as they slip.

"I don't know." SG said in... SG's body. She quickly covers her mouth.

Candace grabs her compact mirror and they both look. They smiled with joy.

"I am me! And you are you!" SG exclaimed.

"My body!" Candace hugs herself.

"Well, that's a weird twist." Wendy chuckled.

"It's nice to see you two back in your old bodies." Erin smiled. "I was so confused my brain fried."

"Oh Candace!" SG smiled and hugged her tight.

"You're touching me." Candace groaned.

The girls smiled until Erin spoke with Konata's voice.

"Hey guys, me and Erin swap too." Erin spoke in Konata's voice.

"Yep." Konata spoke in Erin's voice.

The girls freaked out and screamed.

"Syche!" Erin and Konata laughed.

The girls laughed while Candace and Akira cross their arms. But the two were secretly smiling.


	8. Royal Pain!

Candace is sleeping in her bed hugging her Ducky Momo plushy toy. She was rolling back and forth until we look in her dreams.

We see a girl with pale yellow hair pulled in a ponytail styled like Cure Blossom's tied by a pale magenta hairbow which has a teal musical note centered and four loose strings with hearts and dark purple frills, pink eyes, and wears heart earrings, a golden necklace, a pale yellow dress with puffy sleeves which has pink frills and pale pink skirt, her center bow is pink with a yellow center holding a teal musical note and has a gold acessorie dangling under it, pale pink upper arm gloves with golden top lines, dark purple lines, and teal musical notes, has dark pink shorts under her skirt, yellow socks with dark purple frilles, and her shoes are dark purple with magenta V top which has a pink accessory dangling, pink straps around the shoe held by pink hearts, and yellow soles; this girl has to be Cure Cadance who Twilight mentioned in episode 6.

She was fighting someone with a weapon that looks similar to Sailor Moon's Kaleidomoon Scope/Energy Rainbow Moon Wand and Smile Pretty Cure's Princess Candle; the only idfferent is it has pale pink and pale purple stripes on the rod, a teal gem held by a golden holder, pale purple wings held by pink hearts on the side, the holder iss purple with a golden center holding a teal musical note and a magenta line on the bottom with a dark pink edge, and the two wide sides are pink.

The person she's fighting is Queen Narissa. Cure Cadance's power glowed pink-and-gold as she blasted at Narissa. Narissa blocks the attack with a fire sheild. Narissa threw black-colored magic at Cure Cadance but before we saw what happen... Candace woke up with a gasp/scream. She looks around and then saw Twilight sleeping in her toy chest. Candace sighs as she grabs her pillow and hugs it tight.

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

Candace is at school eating lunch and looks miserable. She was on top of the school's building. SG, Erin, and Konata notices this as they held their lunches at the doorway.

"Is she ok?" SG asked.

"She looks like a zombie." Erin said.

"Let's go." Konata suggested.

They all went to Candace who looks up and sees them.

"Candace, you ok?" SG asked. "You look like you having a bad hair day."

"So..." Candace asked with a monotone voice.

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" SG asked. "We're worried."

Candace shrugged in defeat, "I've been having weird dreams for a few nights. I see this girl who's a Pretty Cure, saying her name is Cure Cadance, fighting this woman in black. But all I remember is that the woman made a shield and Cure Cadance got hit. Yet I couldn't tell."

SG, Konata, and Erin gasped knowing what she means.

* * *

_Royal Pain! Is Princess Baldegunde a Pretty Cure_

* * *

In the Heartless villains lair, Facilier is reading a newspaper.

"Hmm... a Princess of Drusselstein arriving in Japan this week." Facilier reads the paper. "Maybe this will be my chance to get the Pretty Cures this way." He throws his cane up and grabbed it. "After all, royalty are the easiest targets."

He drops the newspaper and disappears. Before we see the newspaper, it covered up but the title said _Princess Baldegunde Arriving_. Who is Princess Baldegunde and why target her?

* * *

"I've been having dreams too." SG said.

"Me three." Konata nodded.

"And me four." Erin finished.

"My dream was I saw Cure Cadance fighting the woman in black too." SG explained her dream. "Only mine's was a small fairy-like creature appear and try to help her by turning into a crystal. And she used the crystal on her rod to make a healing power, to which it didnt work on the woman."

"In my dream, I saw a peagsus unicorn pony was watching her and using her magic to help Cure Cadance." Konata explained her dream too. "And this woman almost hit the pony only for Cure Candace to block it."

Lastly Erin explains her dream as well. "And my dream was as Cure Cadance keeps fighting the woman in black, the woman said her name is Queen Narrisa. And the fairy was snatched by the queen and givin to two figures. I couldn't tell who they were but I recognize them; one is a fox and the other was a bear. Cure Cadance try to save the poor fairy but Narrisa kept her the fairy by fighting."

"So you guys have dreams involving Cure Candace too?" Candace asked.

All of them nodded in response.

"So does this mean she has a conncetion with us or she's trying to tell us something?" SG asked.

"Well, whoever she is I hope we find her soon." Erin said. "We can tell Twilight about this and..."

Before they continue their talk, a group of kids appeared. Erin, SG, and Konata recognize them; they're the student council. Soon a girl walks by the group. She has orange hair shaped of a heart, green eyes, and wears the school's uniform. Erin, SG, and Candace eye widen of the girl. Candace was more surprise to even know who this girl is.

"Are you Skullgal Skellington?" The girl asked the skeleton.

"Yes..." SG said calmly but in truth she was so excited, she wanted to explode.

"Skullgal, I need you to give me the list of members of the chorus club." The girl reminded her. "If not then I'll disband the chorus club."

SG freaked out as she landed in Erin's arms.

"Got it ma'am!" SG saluted.

"Thank you." The girl smiled and turns to Candace. "And welcome to the new year."

The student council people left as the girl follows. Candace's eyes were white and her jaw drop.

"Tell that wasn't..." Candace quietly spoke.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" All except Konata squealed. Then they asked. "You know her? You-?" Before they answer, SG covered Candace and Erin's mouth.

"Yes, she's Kim Possible. She's our student council president." SG explained.

After SG uncovers their mouths, Candace spoke, "But she's a world-wide hero and secret agent! She's even a cheerleader and straight-A student in high school. Oh I admire her beauty, skills, and all the above."

"I do too." SG sighed.

"And I'll tell you guys a secret." Erin said, looking around. "Kim... uh..."

"Yes, what?" SG and Candace urgently asked.

"Kim's the reason why I wanted to be a crime fighter aside the Powerpuff Girls and Darkwing Duck to begin with." Erin smiled.

"Really?" SG asked. "That is so so so cool!"

"Really? You told me before them, you hated fighting evil." Candace said.

"Well that was before she had them as her idols." Konata giggled.

"Okay..." Candace replied, chewing a chicken skin.

Screaming was heard from the bottom of the school. The girls looked down, hoping it's not the Heartless Villains. But much to their relief, it was just a royal carriage. Wait, a royal carriage here at Ryoo High School?

"I recognize that carriage. Follow me!" Candace told them, running off.

Erin, SG, and Konata follows Candace to the door. They ran down stairs of the school and outside. Candace zooms up while Konata walks up but SG and Erin caught up to them, catching their breathes.

"Man, Candace is super fast." Erin panted.

"I bet she can out run marathoners." SG panted as well.

They got up next to Konata and Candace to see the carriage. Inside, a pair of eyes looked outside. Soon, the doors open to reveal... another Candace? This Candace has a golden crown and a purple dress. This means she is a princess.

"Candace?!" All the students called.

They turn to Candace who was looking at them all.

"What?" Candace asked.

All the students freaked out and ran off except SG, Konata, and Erin. The students hide behind walls, in the building, and the balconies. The Candace look-alike looks around confused but saw Candace with a smile.

"Candace of Flynn?!" The look-alike smiled. She has a upper class Drusselsteinian accent. She walks up to Candace and her friends. "I haven't seen you since I tried to ask you about cute blonde boy with guitar."

"I said stay away from..." Before Candace could speak, the princess turns to Candace's friends. "Oh these are your friends." She notices SG. "Oh my! A skeleton girl!"

"Please don't be-" SG begged.

"I see Candace has made some new friends." The princess said. "How do you do? I am Princess Baldegunde of Drusselstein."

"You're from Drusselstein?" Erin asked.

"Yes, yes. What is your names?" The look-alike, now called Baldegunde, asked.

"Oh sorry for my disrepects." Erin bowed.

Konata and SG did the same: they bowed before Princess Baldegunde.

"No no. No bows, just your names." Baldegunde told them.

"Oh, well I'm Erin Bobcat." Erin greeted. "I love your accent."

"Thank you and (gasp) Bobcat is your last name I see. I seen your father's cartoons, they amuse me!" Baldegunde said excited. "You are a toon, yes?"

"Yes." Erin replied smiling.

"I'm Konata Izumi." Konata greeted. "Welcome to Japan."

"You are a cute one are you." Baldegunde smiled.

"And your like Princess Salvia when she swap places with Dawn to enter the Super Contest in Po***on." Konata explained.

"Ah, you sound like weird girl on Japanese anime television shows." Baldegunde excitedly exclaimed.

"Thank you." Konata smiled.

"And I'm Skullgal94 Skellington, but everyone calls me SG." SG greeted.

"Nice to meet you. By the way or BTW as teens say it, you remind me of my friend Princess Annalise of Transylvania." Baldegunde explained. "But she's actually a human."

"Really?" SG asked.

"Yes, yes." Baldegunde nodded and then explains. "You see I am a princess but yet I idolize the life of American teenage girls. For me I do nothing, because eberything is done for me at clap of hands." She claps her hands and her servant appeared.

"Yes?" The servant asked.

"No no, you may go." Baldegunde told him as he leaves. "Now Candace, should we know hang out after school?"

"Well, ok." Candace shrugged. "Besides we shouldn't..." She whispers to Baldegunde who nods.

"I see." Baldegunde nodded.

Erin, SG, and Konata were confused but shrugged. The students saw the whole thing and were a bit confused themselves.

* * *

After school, Wendy and Akira meet up with Candace, SG, Erin, and Konata. They are at the gazebo with Princess Baldegunde. Wendy and Akira were surprised but they bowed in respect.

"Thank you." Baldegunde smiled.

"So your a princess and Candace's twin?" Wendy asked. "That is so cool. Nice to meet yah."

"Ah, you are cool, mellow teen like the American teenage girls on TV." Baldegunde explained.

"Really?" Wendy asked.

"She's a fan of American teenage life." SG whispers.

"Candace, I bring you a gift yet I got so many, but I can give them to your friends as well." Baldegunde said. "I give you a gift basket of Doonkleberries."

Baldegunde shows twenty baskets of Doonkelberries.

"Whoa." The girls were surprised at their gifts.

"And a new friend for yah'll." Baldegunde held a cage which is a yed bird who looks like Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "A Doofenbird."

"AH!" Erin exclaimed. "He's so cute!"

"Whatever happen to diamonds and rubies?" Akira groaned with her hand on her cheecks.

Erin takes the Doofenbird from it's cage and held him. SG leans on Erin who smiles.

"He is cute isn't he?" SG respond.

"Oh, thank you Princess Baldegunde of Drusselstein." Erin and SG said to Baldegunde together.

"Please call me Baldegunde." Baldegunde told them.

"Well, you shoulda been a normal teenager." Wendy said. "You'll have lots of fun. Music, chillin', phones, cute boys, and even hanging out with the weird kids."

Baldegunde stared at Erin, SG, and Konata who were admiring the bird.

"Yes, yes." Baldegunde nodded.

The servant appeared to her.

"Princess, we have a schedule to meet up with T.U.F.F., the mayor, and other important things." The servant told her.

"Yes, yes I know but when do I meet my new friends again?" Baldegunde asked.

"Well, maybe after the meetings." The servant told her.

"Fare the well my friends." Baldegunde walks off to her carriage. The girls watched as Twilight comes out of the bushes.

"It must be tough being a princess for Baldegunde." SG said.

"Yeah going to meetings, travel, doing nothing, paper work." Erin continues. "I mean what do they expect from royalties."

"Maybe she's lucky to be born in a royal family." Wendy explained.

"But she doesn't want to be a princess. She just wants to be with us." Erin said.

"Well if she wasn't born royalty, she would've been a normal teenager." Wendy explained. "Going to mall, hang out with your chumps, date boys..."

"Okay, okay. We get it already." SG said.

Twilight cleared her throat as she walks up. The call got the girls' attention.

"I heard that all teenage girls pretty much look the same but this is too much. Two Candace's." Twilight explained, coming up to them.

"Well it is a cartoon, Twilight." Erin replied.

"What did I told you about breaking the fourth wall?"

"Sorry, I can't help it."

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata areading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Candace's picture appear and the girls shouted, "Candace!")_

* * *

"So you all have the same dreams?" Twilight asked.

"Us too." Wendy and Akira said.

"All your dreams of Cure Cadance." Twilight pondered. "This has to be a connection between her and you girls. Either she's warn you, call for help, or try to find her but I'm not sure myself."

"Well whoever she is, we've had these nightmares for a while." Konata said.

SG realized as she recalls Princess Baldegunde.

"Do you think Princess Baldegune is a Pretty Cure?" SG suggested.

"Huh?" The girls turned to her.

"Well think about, Princess Cadance is a princess so Princess Baldegunde might be Cure Cadance." SG explained. "She is royalty and kind."

"I don't know..." Konata thinks for a moment.

"Yeah in the dream, I clearly saw Cure Cadance and she didn't had a long neck." Erin remark but quickly recovers. "No offense."

"Non taken." Candace respond but a bit annoyed.

"We have to wait and see." Wendy suggested. "I mean Pretty Cures usually appear in battle right?"

"Exactly." Twilight nodded. She tried a Doonkelberry making her lick her lips. "Mmm, these will make great for cakes."

* * *

"But you promise to let me see them before I went to bed." Baldegunde complained.

"I'm sorry, tomorrow's a busy day so good night." The servant closes the door.

Baldegunde tries to open the door but for some reason it's locked. Baldegunde bangs on the door.

"But fake daddy royal servant, you promised!" Baldegunde yelled.

Baldegunde leans on the door and holds her legs. She made tears but held them back.

"Why couldn't I just be born a teenage girl?" Baldegunde asked but sobbed.

She couldn't help but cry. As she did, the lights in her room faded off making her stop. She looks around and called, "Hello? Hello? Who's there?"

She started shivering in fear until a shadow grabbed her shadow, restraining her from moving. They pulled her out the window as she screams.

* * *

As the girls walked home, they were eating the Doonkelberries. Erin is looking at the Doofenbird.

"I can't take him home." Erin told them.

"Why not? He's cute." SG asked.

"Because my temporary guardian is a humaniod cat!" Erin explained.

"OH!" They nodded.

"I would keep him but I don't think Jack will let me." SG reasoned.

"I could..." Konata smiled. "If dad let me."

"Well..." Erin thought it over.

Suddenly, the bird flapped it's wings at her and flew off into a tree.

"Doofenbird, come back!" Erin cried.

"Maybe he was scared." Wendy suggested.

"Yeah, because of that!" Akira yelled pointing up.

The girls turned to see two big Heartless. They were the Fortuneteller and the Toy Soldier. Facilier appeared in mid-air holding his staff.

"Facilier." SG growled.

"Pretty Cure Heart Change!"

"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"

"With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"

"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!"

"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!"

"With the spirited and happiness of wind! Cure Laughter!"

"With the freezing and noblity of ice! Cure Diva!"

"Together, we defeat evil darkness..." Cure Sweets spoke.

"...And restore good hearts..." Cure Gravity spoke.

"...With six shining lights..." Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva spoked.

"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" Sweets, Gravity, Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva finished.

The Fortune Teller throws ice crystals while the solider fires it's rifle. Diva and Gravity blocks the crystals while the others are running for their lives from the rifle.

"WHOA!" The girls screamed.

"Man this ***** Fortunteller is ticking me off." Akira yelled.

"So girls having fun." Facilier laughed.

Gravity punches a ice crystal, "Nope, just warming up."

"Well how about this?" Facilier asked.

Facilier shows Princess Baldegunde held by the shadows while tied behind her hands and gagged.

"Princess Baldegunde!" The girls gasped.

Baldegunde try to say "Help!" but muffled.

"You coward release her!" Nightshade yelled, avoiding the Toy Soldier.

"Coward, me? I don't think so." Facilier replied.

"Then what do you need Baldegunde for? Let her go!" Laughter demanded.

"They always say royalties are the easiest targets." Facilier explained. "And you girls actually care for her?"

The girls nodded but still fights the Heartless.

"No wonder since she and Candace look so much alike." Facilier said, pointing at Sweets who hides behind Gravity.

Baldegunde was confused as she listens.

Sweets got up and said, "She and I may look alike and we even swap places. But that doesn't mean we're friends, even if she did try to steal Jeremy or cute blonde boy with a guitar."

When Baldegunde heard that, she gasped. This means that Cure Sweets is Candace and the others are Candace's friends.

"What a sentimental but ridiculous statement." Facilier said.

The girls watched to see if Baldegunde's gonna transform. They wait while still fighting but for some reason she hasn't done it. So this means she's not Cure Cadance. Laughter saw the Doonkelberrie basket and smirked. She grabbed it as she runs.

"Heads up!" Laughter kicks it to Diva. "Diva get it to Facilier!"

"Offering him berries is not a good time!" Diva snapped.

"Trust me!" Laughter called.

Diva groaned but reluctantly throws it at Facilier. He got covered in Doonkelberry juice. Facilier was a bit peeved as he taste it, "Hmm... this taste."

Laughter grabbed a bat whistle out of nowhere and blows it. Then Dookleberry Bats appeared out of nowhere and tackled him.

"Oh I get it Laughter! Dookleberry bats!" Nightshade called.

The juices fell on the shadows and the Heartless making them stop attacking the girls. The bats went on the others making them scream. The shadows dropped Baldegunde but was caught quickly by Bumblebee.

"Girls now!" Twilight called.

Diva's phone glowed and white ice burst out. It formed into a Diva's hand forming into a snowflake as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She spins around herself and reaches her right hand upward and the hand begin to glow blue and turn into a ribbon like steam of ice. She attaches the snowflake to the end and the stream swirled around. "Diva Avalanche!" She thrusts her palm toward the enemy making the steam whip into snowy winds and ice and blasted at the Fortune Teller. They disappear leaving snow falls and a heart which it went into Twilight's book.

The Toy Solider try to hide but Nightshade held it's door as Sweets and Gravity jump up and held hands.

"Sweets Fire!" Sweets called as fire went into her hand.

"Gravty Water!" Gravity called as water into her hand.

The girl glowed red and blue aurora.

"With the power of our hearts..." Gravity called.

"... no darkness will ever break friendship apart!" Sweets called.

They held their hands tightly and cried, "Pretty Cure Flame Aqua Strike!"

Fire and water blasted it out, twirled around, and hit the Toy Soldier. The heartless got destroyed into a heart. The heart went inside Twilight's book.

Facilier disappears because the bats are still bugging him.

The girls untied and ungagged Baldegunde. Baldegunde went up to them with glee.

"Like teens put it OMG, you are Pretty Cures." Baldegunde cried. "Candace, Wendy, Konata, Akira, SG, and Erin!"

"Uh-oh!" Twilight gasped.

"And a talking unicorn, sweet!" Baldegunde exclaimed.

"Yes we know but please don't..." Nightshade begged.

"No, no, I will not tell you idenities." Baldegunde said, holding her right hand. "As a royal princess, I'll keep my promise not to tell anyone your secret as a thanks for saving my life. So that means I owe."

"Really?" Gravity asked.

"Yes, yes. Thank you." Baldegunde hugged them all.

"Yuck..." Diva groaned.

* * *

That morning, Bladegunde gave them medals which has the same color as their cure forms. They were all at the carrige.

"One for your Twilight Sparkle." Baldegunde gave the metal to Candace since Twilight's not there.

"Where is your friend?" The servant asked.

"She's at library." Candace quickly respond. "She works there and she can't make it."

"Oh." The servant nodded.

"And I give you girls one more gift." Baldegunde said. "Two boxes of Doonkel berries for each of you, Twilight, and your bird."

"Oh, I can't wait maybe we'll make pies and cakes out of it without the bats, huh Doonkel?" Erin told the Doofenbird, Doonkel.

"Doonkel?" Akira asked.

"I decided I named him after doonkel berries because his feathers are red and dark and Doonkel is German for "dark"." Erin explained.

"Ah!" SG nodded.

"How much is for it?" Wendy asked.

"No cash." Baldegunde clapped her hands and a big truck had two carriges which held many boxes of doonkelberries.

"But you said we have two for each of us! Two boxes, two!" Akira yelled.

"You do have 2 boxes." Baldegunde said then explained. "And thanks to my royal mathematician tutors, 2 x 8 = 16, 16 x 24 hours = 384, rounded to 400, multiple by 5000 dollars I bought the berries into 2,000,000 + 2 more equals 2,000,002 boxes of Doonkelberries. Now I bed you farwell and we'll meet again someday." Baldegunde waved as she went in the carriage and it went off. "Auf wiedersehen."

After they wave goodbye, the girls looked up and saw the truck load of boxes of Doonkelberries.

"Two million and two Doonkelberries." The girls said in unison. They turn to the audience. "Got milk?"


	9. Pretty Cure's Pinch

Candace is walking to school, humming _Someday My Prince Will Come. _As she walks up she stops and sees SG, Erin, and Konata looking at a billboard.

"Girls, hey there." Candace called.

The girls turn to see Candace running to them. "Whatcha reading'?"

"The school's news. They are really popular and have good reputation." Erin explained.

"Whoa," Candace said in amazement.

"But look at this." SG points out a picture of Konata and Erin eating lunch with Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki.

"Class Representative of the senior class, Erin Bobcat sits with weird girl Konata Izumi and her friends eating chocolate cornets!" Erin said a bit angry with an angry mark.

"Well, you are the Class Rep and they're suppose to be mature and popular." Candace explained.

The angry mark got bigger covering her head.

"And look at this, Chorus Club leader needs members or will the club's disband!" SG yelled.

"Why are you two so worked up on this?" Candace asked a bit confused.

"Because of her, she is taking pictures of us without permission and making stories that bugs us." Erin explained.

"Uh her?" Candace asked.

"Excuse me… " A raspberry voice called.

The girls turn to somebody off-screen. We see a girl with brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes with small glasses, and wears the school uniform. She has a satchel and a camera.

"What the people want to know, I want to know." said the girl. "I am Ryōō High School's newspaper reporter, Shimakura Kaori."

"Who?" Candace asked.

The girl noticed Candace's confusion.

"Ah, new student, Fletcher-Flynn-san." Kaori smirked. She took pictures of her making Candace cover herself until she got annoyed. Erin pushes Kaori a bit.

"Hey I wasn't done." Kaori said.

"Honestly Kaori, you've been doing this since elementary school when you were 8." Erin sighed.

"You know her?" Candace asked.

"We all do." Konata said.

SG went to Candace and whisper, "When I first transfer, everyone told me about her."

"Is she that bad?"

"Hai, meaning yes."

"Yes, I have a good way of sneaking in and undercover things." Kaori said.

"Hey, don't butt in!" Erin yelled.

"Class Rep-senpai, it's my duty." Kaori said. "Besides pictures are my memories."

"Well go take pictures of Tamaki." Erin said, pushing her away.

"It doesn't matter I got plenty of you and your friends." Kaori said. She smiles in pride but hopefully not too much.

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

SG is looking high and low around the school. She hopes to find new members of the Chorus Club before student council president, Kim Possible does. Candace found SG and walks up to her.

"SG, you've been searching since break time. Hurry up, class starts in 8 minutes." Candace said.

"I can't help it. If I can't find new members soon, the club will close and no… no…" SG gasped hoping not to say it.

"What?" Candace asked concern.

"NO MUSICALS!" SG screamed. "No music, no musicals. No musicals, no plays. And no plays mean… no Phantom of the Opera!" SG fainted in Candace's arms.

"I'm sure is… what there'll be no play and that means no auditions?" Candace asked.

Both SG and Candace cried, "NO!"

* * *

_Big Scoop! Will the Pretty Cure's be Discovered?_

* * *

At lunch, all the girls except Akira and Wendy (you know what I mean) are having lunch.

"I have my chocolate cornet." Konata said.

"I have the usual: sandwiches, pudding, and juice." SG spoke up.

"Me too." Candace nodded.

"What're you having Class Rep?" Konata asked Erin.

"When I'm with you girls, please call me Erin. No Class Rep, no Bobcat-san, no senpai. Just Erin." Erin explained.

"Okay." All of them nodded.

"I have for a healthy meal today; peanut butter and banana sandwich, stick of celery hold the peanut butter, 2% milk, and for dessert an apple."

"Whoa, very healthy." Candace said. "Last time you were eating crackers, cheese, and a bologna sandwiches."

"Look, don't talk about healthy and junk food around me."

"Why?"

SG whispers in Candace's ears making her stop talking.

"Oh! Never mind."

Kaori came from behind a bush and saw the girls hanging out.

"Maybe my next story will be unique. A mature and helpful yet eccentric Class Representative Erin Bobcat, her childhood otaku friend Konata Izumi, and chorus club president and soccer champ Skullgal94 Skellington hanging out with the new girl Candace Flynn-Fletcher. They've been hanging out since spring and it's almost summer. I gotta get a scoop."

* * *

The school ended and the girls walked off from school. Wendy and Akira meet up with them.

"Twilight said we need to find a secret hideout." Candace said.

"But how there's a gazillion places." SG asked.

Konata thinks for a moment until she snaps her fingers, "We can go to our favorite places and see what happens."

"Konata, even though you intelligent girl who hates studying but you come up with best ideas." Erin smiled.

"Candace's what's your favorite hideout?" SG asked. Before Candace speak, SG quickly said, "And please don't say Slushy Dog!"

"Yes! Let's go!" Candace grabs SG and drags her there.

The girls followed after the duo. Kaori decides to follow them after she got out of the bushes.

* * *

In the bad guys lair, Ember and Facilier meets the guy who is still behind a chair.

"Look, Ember's the one who been messing up more then me!" Facilier yelled.

"Shut up, grandpa!" Ember snapped. "Nobody gives me orders!"

"Then I guess you two need a vacation. So say hello to Collector for me." The voice said.

"Wait! Wait!" Facilier begs.

"But it was…" Before Ember could explain, she and Facilier fall into a hole. That's when a shadowed figure but we can tell it's a duck.

"You're next Negaduck." The voice said as the figure smirked.

* * *

The girls arrived at Slushy Dog. It was in a mall full of people. Candace was staring at a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and wears his work uniform. The girls look and notice him.

"Whoa, who's that good looking boy?" Erin asked.

"That's Jeremy." Candace sighed. "He's so cute in his wienie hat."

The girls stare at Candace oddly. Erin then grabs very huge chili dog with lots of chili and cheese and shoved it in her mouth as she stares at Candace.

"Jeremy…" Candace sighed.

"Hey Candace!" Jeremy greeted seeing her.

"Jeremy! Hi! Hi!"

"Hey you made some new interesting friends?"

Candace notice he's looking at SG, Konata, Erin, Akira, and Wendy.

"Yes uh… my new friends." Candace nodded. "This is Skullgal94 but you can call her SG."

"Hi!" SG greeted. "Candace told me so much about you."

"Great."

"This is Konata and her best friend Erin."

"Hey." Konata greeted.

"How do you do?" Erin greeted as well.

"Akira."

"Yeah, I see her on TV especially on one of those restaurant commercials." Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, hey!" Akira spoke a mouth full of hot dogs.

"And this is Wendy." Candace lastly introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Wendy greeted. "Candace is right you are cute looking."

Candace blushed and hides herself.

"Yeah I get that from other girls a lot." Jeremy nodded.

Candace gasped as she turns red. The girls decided to pull Candace away but bumped into somebody. They look and saw Twilight but she is invisible. The only thing the girls can see is her horn.

"Twilight?" Candace asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you girls find a hideout soon." Twilight explained. "I see you're enjoying before dinner snack at Slushy Dog?"

"Candace wants our hideout to be here so she can see Jeremy everyday!" Erin snapped.

"Yes… NO, NO!" Candace yelled making everyone look but SG covered Candace's mouth.

The girls laugh nervously as they ran off.

"Bye Jeremy. Don't be a stranger." Candace called.

Kaori came out and took some pictures.

"They were talking to Candace's old boyfriend and an imaginary person. SCOOP!"

* * *

"Perfect!" Konata exclaimed.

"The anime store?" SG asked.

The girls were at Konata's favorite place where she buys her books and anime.

"No way!" Twilight shook her head.

"Why? When Twilight comes in everyone will think she has two people in her cosplay costume." Konata explained. "And it's perfect so we can read and read anime all day."

"Konata, I read books but I don't read this stuff." Twilight snapped. "And no this is a store! A place where everybody can see us!"

"And besides I love anime and manga too but Twilight's right." Erin agreed as SG nodded.

Kaori took more pictures of them.

"This is getting better!" Kaori smiled.

Erin grabbed Konata as the girls leave.

"Wait, I need to get the new issue of Cutie Honey!" Konata exclaimed.

* * *

The girls are on top of the Mystery Shack where Wendy sneaks up on the roof during work.

"Did you put all this stuff up here?" Candace asked.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work. All the time everyday." Wendy explained. "But it's perfect. We're on the roof and watch."

Wendy grabs a pinecone and tosses it. It hit's a bull's eye.

"YES!" Wendy cheered.

The girls nodded and decided to do it too. The girls threw pinecones but when SG tossed one it hit a car making it beeped. SG cringed but Wendy cheered, "Jackpot! Nice one, like Dipper. High-five."

SG smiled and high-five with Wendy. Twilight looks down and then at the girls who sitting different spots of the roof.

"I don't know. It's pretty high." Twilight said.

"I maybe scared of heights but this and trees are way better then higher up." Erin relaxes crossing her feet.

"But still too much people on the roof can be dangerous." Twilight explained. "Especially if this place old and a du…"

Before Twilight could finish, a crash was heard and Akira screams. The girls look in the hole and watch Akira fall. Akira lands on top of Dipper's bed. The girls gulped as they ran off. They climb down the trees and ran off as Twilight magically appeared.

"Hey, how'd you get in here?!" Stan asked seeing Akira off-screen in the Mystery Shack.

Akira burst out and ran fast as Stan chased her but stopped.

"Hey, you're gonna pay for that roof!" Stan called but Akira was gone. "Ah girls!"

* * *

Now they are at Cici's Pizza where Erin is eating super fast on the pizzas.

"Why is it we've been looking for hideouts, Erin is eating?" Akira asked taking a piece of wood out of her hair.

"Sorry Kitty's gonna be late and I'm eating before I get home." Erin explained eating Alfredo pizza. "And no not this place either. It's my favorite place but no."

Twilight, invisible, sighed in relief.

"Dang!" SG grumbled.

* * *

The girls arrived at a beach as SG picks up some seashells.

"How about here? Nobody comes to beach unless it's vacation, summer, spring, or other hot holidays." SG asked.

SG then gave each girl a seashell. In coincidental the seashells are in their Pretty Cure colors. Candace is red with white stripes conch, Wendy's light blue swirl one (like Ursula's necklace), SG's green scallop, Konata's yellow conch with a pointed end, Erin's pink one that looks like Konata's cornet only the open is swirl, Akira's white spiky, and Twilight's a purple unicorn horn looking one.

"It's great." Twilight smiled.

"And it's relaxing." Candace nodded.

Suddenly a large shadow was over them. The girls look up and saw a giant wave. The girls gulp until the water lands on them. Wendy on the other hand was a few feet from the wave. As the water clears, Wendy saw the girls soak and wet. Also Candace has a starfish on her face, Erin has crabs dangling on her hair, Twilight is covered in sand, and Akira has jelly fish on her shirt. They glare at SG who smiles nervously with a doll squeak.

* * *

Akira took them to a studio which is empty.

"A little dusty and messy but with a bit clean up crew, we can make it work." Twilight explained. "Nice, Akira."

Akira smiled proudly as she was about to light up a cigarette. Before she did a bunch of people comes in and takes the studio running over the girls except Wendy.

* * *

The girls keep looking for hideouts but no matter where they go it didn't work. There were too much crowds, the place was messy or old or whatever bad happens to them except Wendy, too noticeable. Soon the girls stopped in exhaustion in front of Candace's house.

"We're in a real pinch." Twilight sighed.

"I caught you!" Kaori burst out making the girls scream. They're in a REAL pinch now!

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata reading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Wendy's picture appear and the girls shouted, "Wendy!")_

* * *

Kaori was about to take pictures but Twilight is gone.

"I thought I saw a stuff animal moving." Kaori snapped.

"Oh the mechanical ones. It musta got thrown away." Erin quickly spoke.

"What the h*** are you doing here?!" Akira yelled.

Kaori notice Wendy and Akira as she takes their pictures.

"I've been following you around saying you guys are looking for a HQ!" Kaori exclaimed.

The girls sweat nervously as they pretend not to be up to anything; Candace, Akira, and Wendy whistled, Erin was playing the violin, SG is playing cards, and Konata reading a manga.

"Tell me? It's a big scoop!" Kaori smirked, holding a tape recorder.

"We… We…" Candace try to explain.

Erin quickly butt in, "Uh, a clubhouse. We're looking for a HQ which is a clubhouse. We're looking for clubhouses for Candace's brothers."

"Didn't they made tree house robots?" Kaori asked.

"Well, they need it for… Buford and Baljeet." Candace quickly helped. "Very silly you've been following us over silly tree houses."

Kaori raised her eyebrow as she went close to them.

"You're hiding something. I can tell." Kaori smiled evilly. "Tell me!"

Erin just had enough of Kaori's "snooping" and "sneaking" up on her and her friends. She got up and yelled, "Kaori, when are you going to stop that! It's rude to follow people like a stalker. If you want a newspaper story that's fine but leave my friends out of it! Jeez, you've been doing this crap since elementary school!"

Kaori eye widen in shock but snapped back, "But these are my memories and it's my duty."

Erin grabs her camera much to Kaori's dismay. Erin looks through the pictures and scoffs.

"You're pictures are too mean and doesn't even look good for a story!" Erin yelled. "So take your camera and picture something for a story to make people happy and not for ugliness and rudeness!"

Kaori shakes a little but looks at her camera. She got a glare and scoff, "Fine, I'll do that then."

Kaori walks off as Erin's friends stared at her. Kaori, without the girls looking, was a bout cry. She walks to another corner and keeps walking until she's far from everyone.

"But their my memories… something to love…" Kaori spoke with a crackle in her throat.

She drops to her knees and starts crying. Her tears hit her camera.

"Why… why?" Kaori sobbed.

As Kaori keeps crying, a figure appears in front of her. It was a humaniod duck wearing a red hat with a black strap, black cape with a yellow inline, a yellow top with red roll ups and black buttons. It must be Negaduck.

"Such a pity." Negaduck taunt.

Kaori stops crying and looks up to see Negaduck.

"Who are you?" Kaori asked.

"The name's Negaduck." Negaduck greeted. "Are you friends with those girls back there?"

"Classmate actually." Kaori corrected.

Negaduck smirked as he came close to Kaori scaring her.

* * *

Back with the girls, Erin slaps herself silly. The girls just watched her in concern.

"Why why!" Erin yelled. "Maybe I should go apologize. I was a little harsh on them."

"It's best I mean I think she was trying to make a story." SG said. "Like how I'm looking for members."

"She's right." Wendy nodded.

Erin smiled and said, "Thanks guys."

Suddenly, they saw Kaori being carried off. The girls gasped while Twilight's tail went straight up.

"It's a Heartless villain!" Twilight gasped.

"And he's got Kaori!" Konata called.

The girls chased after Negaduck who has Kaori. Soon they found him going in a building. The girls followed him which they saw A LOT of stairs. Having no choice they ran after him. Negaduck makes it to the top as he ties up Kaori's arm behind her back and legs.

"Now all I have to do is wait." Negaduck chuckled. "Heartless appear!"

Five Shadow Heartless appear along with a heartless that looks like a sphere with chains around him and many arms; it's a Shadow Stalker. The girls are still running up the steps.

"We can't transform in front of Kaori." Candace said.

"We'll do it here." Wendy instructed.

"Right!" The girls and Twilight nodded.

As the girls ran up the stairs, they begin to transform.

_"Pretty Cure Heart Change!"_

_"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"_

_"With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"_

_"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!"_

_"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!"_

_"With the spirited and happiness of wind! Cure Laughter!"_

_"With the freezing and nobility of ice! Cure Diva!"_

_"Together, we defeat evil darkness..." _Cure Sweets spoke.

_"...And restore good hearts..." _Cure Gravity spoke.

_"...With six shining lights..." _Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva spoke.

_"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" _Sweets, Gravity, Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva finished.

The girls finally reached Negaduck and Kaori. They fight off the Heartless. Kaori was amazed as Negaduck glares.

"So the Pretty Cures have arrived eh? Well too bad there'll be permanently sliced!" Negaduck yelled.

"Who are you?" Gravity asked.

"Negaduck's the name. My job is too rid do-gooders like you ladies!"

"Ah go lay a egg!" Laughter scoff.

The girls keep fighting as the Shadow Stalker tries to smash them. Before it could smash on Laughter, Nightshade grabs it with her super strength. She then kicks it like a soccer ball in the air. Diva jumps in the air and smacks it down like a volleyball.

"_I don't believe it…" _Kaori whispered in awe.

Shadow Stalker was bouncing hard on the building breaking the roof. Diva almost fell but Bumblebee grabbed her collar. The Shadow Stalker chases Laughter and Sweets who are running and screaming like mad. Soon Gravity appeared and chanted, "Pretty Cure Tsunami Punch!" Her arm was covered in water and punches it hard making it stuck in the roof.

"WHAT!?" Negaduck yelled.

Sweets jumps up to Gravity and held hands.

"Sweets Fire!" Sweets called as fire went into her hand.

"Gravity Water!" Gravity called as water into her hand.

The girls glowed red and blue aurora.

"With the power of our hearts..." Gravity called.

"... no darkness will ever break friendship apart!" Sweets called.

They held their hands tightly and cried, "Pretty Cure Flame Aqua Strike!"

Fire and water blasted it out, twirled around, and hit all the Heartless. The heartless got destroyed into six hearts. The hearts went inside Twilight's book. The destruction of the building was restore.

"Very good but how about this!" Negaduck got out a chainsaw.

He tries to slice the girls but they dodge his every attack. Soon he got out bombs and gave them to each of them. Laughter grabs them quickly and runs off-screen until… BOOOM! Laughter came up charred and black.

"Hi, with spirit and happiness of the big bang, I'm Cure Mud!" Laughter spoke dizzily before fainting on the ground.

"I hope you girls can catch your friend." Negaduck asked, laughing.

Negaduck grabs Kaori and tosses her high up before he disappeared. She begins to fall as she screams. Sweets and Gravity zoom down to reach her. They grab her in time as she passes out.

* * *

Kaori wakes up and finds herself where she was to begin with.

"Was it a dream?" Kaori asked.

"Kaori?" Erin called.

Kaori looks up to see Candace and the others. Kaori got up and stares at them.

"Kaori, I'm truly sorry about yelling at you I got carried away." Erin said giving Kaori her camera.

Kaori was touched as she takes her camera.

"You're right, girls. I was being like a stalker. So I'm going to be a little sneaky but I ask for first for better scoop." Kaori explained. "Can I take your pictures first?"

The girls look at each other and shrugged. They gathered together and smiled but Akira try to get in front of them. Kaori took their picture and walks off.

"Later." Kaori called.

* * *

The girls were back at the beach. They were still unhappy not to find their HQ. SG then turns to see an abounded beach house. The girls go towards it to check it out. Once inside, they see it is abounded.

"It's empty." SG said.

Twilight used her magic to make it brighter.

"Girls, it's perfect don't you think?" Twilight asked.

The girls look around. Seeing it's abounded and nobody has used it, they agreed it's their secret hideout.

"But it'll take forever to clean up all this mess." Candace groaned.

Twilight smirked as her horn glows magenta. She concentrate hard making her sweat until everything was neat clean and girly looking.

"Awesome/Neat/Whoa!" The girls exclaimed.

Erin and SG went to a balcony and felt the beach's air. Akira got up stairs and found beds, book shelves, and sorts of stuff. Konata found snacks and drinks in a small fridge. Wendy climbs up and finds a trapdoor to the roof. Candace then saw a lounging area.

"This place is awesome!" Candace exclaimed.

"Like a luxurious beach house!" Akira sighed laying on a bean bag.

"And a view of the roof with chairs is awesome." Wendy smiled.

"It's perfect!" The girls exclaimed.

"Yep, and I'll live here so Candace's family doesn't suspect anything and so will guess from Equestria if my friends and my family come." Twilight explained.

"But it needs something…" Erin ponders but smiles taking out her seashell. "Guys get your seashells."

The girls got out their seashells SG gave them before. Erin takes them, turns around, and does something as the girls watched. Erin then hangs something on the roof. It was their seashells with tiny sparkling seashells and beads between them.

"There." Erin spoke.

"Oh, pretty." The girls spoke in awe.

The girls now gathered around with their favorite drinks. Twilight pick up his with her magic.

"A toast to our new Pretty Cure Headquarters." Twilight spoke up clearly.

"And a toast for Kaori's change of heart." Candace called.

"For Friendships." SG called.

"For hearts." Erin and Konata called.

"For Candace and us!" Wendy and Akira called.

"For Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" All of them exclaimed hitting their drinks together and drink.


	10. Candace's Laughter

We find Twilight at the Pretty Cure's beach house. She is reading a scroll but she reads out loud.

"…This task I need you to fulfill. Each Pretty Cure must learn from each of your friends especially you so they can report to me." Twilight reads. "If that works they'll receive weapons of their lessons. Please notify them as soon as one of your friends arrive. Yours truly Princess Celestia."

After Twilight read it, she ponders, "I wonder which of my friends would help one of the cures to obtain their… new power."

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

The girls are at the beach house.

"New power?" Candace asked.

"Yes and the only to obtain these is to learn a lesson from my friends." Twilight explained. "Which I'm sure some of you girls would love to meet."

"Really?" Wendy asked. "What's their names?"

"Well even if one of them isn't here yet I'll tell." Twilight decides to say their names. "Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash."

"Cute and cool names." Erin smiled.

Suddenly a rumble was heard making the girls look around.

"What?!" The girls asked.

POP, POP, POP! Balloons, streamers, and sprinkles went everywhere. A blue balloon appeared in front of them and it POP revealing a pony similar to Twilight. There's a few difference; she's an Earth Pony with a pink body, curly magenta mane and tail, blue eyes, her Cutie Mark is three balloons; one yellow with a blue string and two are blue with yellow strings, and wears a gold necklace with a blue balloon-shaped gem like her cutie mark; she must be Pinkie Pie.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie cried.

The girls were either dumbstruck or surprised.

"Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight!" Pinkie jumps on Twilight.

The two of the ponies laugh together, happy to be together.

"So this is Pinkie Pie." Wendy asked calmly.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" Pinkie Pie went into Wendy's face but Wendy just stay calm. She then went to each of the girls' faces much to Candace and Akira's chagrin. "Is-it-them? Is-it-the-Pretty-Cures? Are they, are they, are they, ARE THEY?!"

"Yes Pinkie." Twilight replied. "Pinkie Pie, the Pretty Cures. Pretty Cures, this is my Pinkie Pie. In Ponyville, she is the party planner, baker, cheerful, and represent the Spirit of Laughter."

"Hi to you and you and you and you and you and you!" Pinkie called. "I put up favors to celebrate my arrival here with Twilight and the Cures."

"Great…" Candace fake a smile. _"Another weird girl or just a weird pony."_

"So which one am I going to play with today!?" Pinkie asked excitedly.

"Pinkie, concentrate on your Element." Twilight explained. "Princess Celestia said your Element will choose your cure to teach her lesson and wield her new power."

"You got it!" Pinkie saluted.

Pinkie closes her eyes and concentrate and her element begin to shoot out blue vibrations from her necklace. The element glowed blue and it points up making a beep noise like a radar. It was pointing at Akira which made a slow beep.

"Warmer." Pinkie spoke. She turns around each girl saying, "Warmer, warmer, warmer, warmer…" Soon it points at Candace who looks confused beeping loudly. "RED HOT! Or Blue Hot in this case!"

Candace looks around then at Pinkie. She points at herself asking, "Me?"

"Candace!" All the girls yelled in dumbstruck.

* * *

_Candace's Laughter! Pinkie Befriends Sour Sweets?_

* * *

Outside Candace is talking to Twilight.

"No, no, no! I can't do it!" Candace snapped crossing her arms.

"You don't have a choice. You're going to learn a lesson from Pinkie Pie if you want to obtain your new power." Twilight explained.

"Yes, but not by a pony who is totally weird as Erin, SG, and Konata!" Candace snapped. "I don't do weird girls remember!?"

Twilight glare at her as she went into her face making Candace back up.

"Look, Pinkie maybe random but at least she's friendly and makes you smile." Twilight snapped.

Twilight used her magic to show Pinkie popping balloons and painting Erin's face. They both laugh as SG pop balloons. Akira was grumpily not enjoying it. Wendy sprays some silly spray at the girls like she's puking making them laugh. Candace saw how happy Pinkie is and sighed, "Fine, I'll do it!"

Twilight smiled as she guides Candace back inside.

* * *

Negaduck is on top of a building thinking.

"Man I'll get those little girlies if it's the last thing I do!" Negaduck grumbled. He saw a flowers on an edge. "Ah, flowers… TO DIE!" He shoots at them with his gun leaving holes in it.

"I heard the cures will get new powers from big boss. Let's see…" Negaduck held a radar and saw Pinkie Pie hopping up and down. "Oh Pinkie Pie, the bubbliest pony from Ponyville. Good the first I rid of, 'cause no pony no new power." Negaduck laughed hard as he walks off.

* * *

Candace is walking with Pinkie Pie. Candace has her arms crossed as Pinkie bounces up and down while walking.

"So what do you want to do first?" Pinkie asked. "Anything."

Candace wasn't too happy right now. Pinkie goes to her face closely which Candace annoyingly notice.

"Yyeeeesss." Candace asked calmly but completely vexed.

"Why not we go to your house to see your brothers? Twilight told me about them in her letters." Pinkie Pie asked.

Candace gasped with a smile, "Why sure. I mean it's not like…" her "busting senses" are tingling. "Come on!"

She grabs Pinkie Pie and runs towards her house while the _Miss Gulch/The Wicked Witch _theme was playing in the background.

"Oh Wizard of Oz music." Pinkie smiled.

* * *

In the backyard, Candace and Pinkie were looking over the fence. Candace is giggling maniacally while Pinkie's mouth is wide open. Phineas and Ferb had built; it was a maze like their old Maze idea but it was scary and haunted looking.

"Just needs a few more trinkets." Phineas said.

A little girl with long black hair with thin blue highlights with a pink bow, dark blue eyes, a pink dress with a deep purple belt over a white short sleeve shirt, white socks, and pink shoes with white laces appeared.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"We're using our old ideas, the Haunted House and the Maze to make a Haunted Maze." Phineas explained. "It was thanks to Candace's friends."

Candace was confused on that. Did Stacy and Jenny ask him to build that?

"SG, Erin, and Konata." Phineas finished.

"I knew it!" Candace exclaimed angrily.

"Let's go in it! I bet it'll be fun!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Oh no. I'm calling mom." Candace taking her phone out.

"Don't be a grumpy pants. Let's go in and have fun. You need to have fun with me and with them. In other words, try to have fun."

"Fun, have fun everyday! I'm the QUEEN of fun!" Candace told Pinkie.

Pinkie smiles widely making a doll squee. Pinkie grabs Candace stretching her arm. Candace looks at the audience with a face saying _"Help me…" _until she was pulled away off-screen dropping her phone. Candace and Pinkie arrived in the backyard with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.

"Oh hi Candace. We're finish, wanna join us?" Phineas asked.

Isabella saw Pinkie Pie and exclaimed, "A pony?!"

She hugs Pinkie Pie who squees too. Candace gasped and covers her mouth before she speaks.

"It's so cute!" Isabella exclaimed. "Can we take her inside please?!"

Candace slaps herself in frustration.

"I don't know, it'll probably scare her inside but…" Phineas saw Isabella and Pinkie making googly eyes. "Well, okay."

Pinkie gasped really loud and zooms inside the elevator. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were a bit bewildered.

"That was interesting." Phineas said.

Candace growled as she follows Pinkie Pie inside along with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. The elevator went up and DING the doors open to reveal dark. Instrumental version of _One Good Scare_ played. Candace turns to see just Pinkie Pie.

"Boys? Isabella?" Candace asked. "Where are you? I'm getting really mad…"

As they walk in bats flew by behind them making Candace turn. When Candace turn again, she screams making her hair spike up. There was a giant monster roaring. Candace runs off grabbing Pinkie Pie. Candace keeps screaming holding Pinkie Pie as ghost, vampires, monsters, and bats appeared scaring her. She avoided sharp objects as she goes through the maze. She then smacks into a wall and fall over.

When Candace open her eyes she saw Pinkie Pie looking at her. Candace sighs until she saw a… SCARY looking tree. There were scary trees surrounding her making her scream loudly in fright. However, she stops when she heard someone laughing. Confused, she turn her head to see Pinkie laughing at the tree monster.

Pinkie made faces like it and funny noises as she continues laughing.

"Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Candace warned she wondered why on Earth was Pinkie even laughing.

"Oh Candace, don't you see?" Pinkie questioned as she began to sing.

Pinkie: **When I was a little filly**

**And the sun was going down...**

"Tell me she's not..." Candace started unimpressed.

**The darkness and the shadows,**

**They would always make me frown**

"She is." Candace groaned in confirmation.

**I'd hide under my pillow**

**From what I thought I saw**

**But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way**

**To deal with fears at all**

"Then what is?" Candace asked with a frown.

**She said: Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall**

**Learn to face your fears**

**You'll see that they can't hurt you**

**Just laugh to make them disappear**

**Ha! Ha! Ha!**

Candace gasped when she saw the scary face from the tree disappeared after Pinkie's laugh. So she joined in laughing as Pinkie continued to sing.

**So, giggle at the ghostly**

**Guffaw at the grossly**

**Crack up at the creepy**

**Whoop it up with the weepy**

**Chortle at the kooky**

**Snortle at the spooky**

**And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna...**

**HAHAHAHA...heh...**

**LAAAAAAAUUUGH!**

After the song, the scary faces trees have disappeared and Pinkie and Candace fell on the ground. They continued laughing in delight mirth for some time.

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata reading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Skullgal's picture appear and the girls shouted, "SG!")_

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella arrived at a exit after their way through the maze.

"I hope Candace and the pony are alright." Phineas said.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried." Isabella agreed.

They heard laughing until Candace appeared laughing.

"Candace? Are you laughing?" Phineas asked.

"Oh man, I learn how to face my fears by laughing!" Candace laughed, holding herself.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella just watched in confusion. Why would Candace laugh when this maze is meant to scare them? As they go down the elevator.

Outside Pinkie and Candace walk away laughing while Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella came inside with Phineas and Ferb's mom after she say, "Who wants cookies?"

Unknown to everyone a ray gun hits the contraption and in the background, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

Candace stops laughing as she turns to Pinkie.

"Pinkie, how do you be so happy and see bright side of things?" Candace asked.

"Well, it's actually something to do with my Cutie Mark story. Wanna hear?" Pinkie asked.

Candace, despite having fun with Pinkie already, sighs reluctantly. Pinkie smiles with a doll squee again.

"Alright!" Pinkie exclaimed.

The scene flashbacks to a rock farm outside of Ponyville where her sisters, Blinkie Pie and Inkie Pie, were picking up rocks. The farm has grey and dull clouds. Blinkie Pie has light grey straighten mane and tail, dark grey coat, and brown eyes. Inkie Pie has dark grey straighten mane and tail, light grey coat, and purple eyes. We zoom to see filly Pinkie Pie pushing a rock to a pile. Her mane and tail are straighten and she isn't smiling. She stops at the pile and sighs.

"_My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking. There was no smiling." _Pinkie Pie sighs. _"There were only rocks."_

A bell rings by her father. It was dinner time as her sisters walk in passing a stallion who has grey mane and tail, tan coat, yellow eyes, has a pickaxe cutie mark, has yellow grain in his mouth and wears a black hat. He walks inside and closes the door. Pinkie sighed again unhappily.

"_We were in the south field, preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden…" _

An explosion from the sky cause Pinkie to jump. She looks up to see a rainbow ring. The blast of the wind fluffs up her straighten hair. A rainbow flies across the "now" blue and beautiful sky and animal creatures appear happily.

Filly Pinkie has rainbows in her eyes and her smile grew bigger and bigger. She feels "a joy that she had never felt before!" and "smiles forever".

"_I never felt joy like that before. It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever. And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often." _Pinkie explained as the rainbow vanishes. _"I wondered, how else could I create some smiles? _

Overwhelmed, Filly Pinkie was thinking of how can she make people smile. She smiles an idea and zooms off. The day quickly passes to night then back to morning with the rooster call. The family comes out to get ready to harvest rocks. We see Pinkie's mother who has grey-green hair, pale bluish-grey coat, light blue eyes like Pinkie's, her cutie mark are three rocks, and wears golden rimmed glasses with chains on her ears and a black scarf

"We better harvest the rocks from the south field." Clyde, Pinkie's dad spoke.

They then heard muffled music from the silo as her mother, Sue, calls, "Pinkamena Diane Pie! Is that you?"

Pinkie burst out a bit and called, "Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in. Quick!"

The two parents look at each other but they go to the silo anyway.

"_You're full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie?" _Candace asked in the middle of the story.

"_Hey, who's tellin' the story here?" _Pinkie snapped.

Pinkie's father opens the door to the silo. There were party decorations, balloons, streamers, music, and cake. They look around until Pinkie pops out.

"Surprise! You like it? It's called... a party!" Pinkie asked.

Party tweeter blows in the background as Pinkie smiles big. Her family was shocked as Clyde's grain fell out of his mouth. Pinkie smile fade into a frown. They were emotionless with tears in their eyes and their mouths wiggle.

"Oh. You don't like it." Pinkie sadly spoke turning away.

She turns back to them once more. Looking at the party still (which we can see three balloons that look like Pinkie's upcoming cutie mark. Ironic isn't it?), Their mouths still wiggle… they break into HUGE SMILES.

Pinkie gasped, "You like it!" Pinkie zooms to them and they all started dancing, "I'm so happy!" As they dance, Pinkie's cutie mark (one yellow and two blue balloons) appear.

"And that's my Cutie Mark story." Pinkie finished. "Usually I tell stories about Equestria. Maybe I'll tell you my Cutie Mark story and it's a gem."

Candace eye widen and called, "NO! NO! NO! I mean… I mean, thank you but I get what's going on with you."

"You do?" Pinkie asked.

"I just thought you've always been happy and giggly since your were born but…" Candace paused. "I was wrong…"

Pinkie turns to her with a sad yet confused face, "Really?"

"Maybe you're teaching me that just because you're cheerful and "Pinkie Pie" doesn't mean you've always been?" Candace asked.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover? Or don't judge a pony by it's color in my case?" Pinkie asked.

"Maybe…" Candace try to think. _"Maybe Erin, SG, and Konata weren't always like they were before either."_

Candace smiles at Pinkie but it faded. Reason was Pinkie's knee was moving around like a eraser lever.

"What's wrong? You're knee's moving around like a eraser lever." Candace asked.

"Uh-oh, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen." Pinkie explained.

Before Candace can ask, Negaduck appeared with his chainsaw.

"Hello, girls." Negaduck greeted.

"Negaduck?!" Candace gasped.

Pinkie Pie screams and yelled, "You're that meanie pants who try to hurt Fluttershy's animals, Roseluck's and Junebug's flowers, and ruin my parties when you came to Ponyville!"

"That's because Ponyville. It's suppose to be so cute! BLEW!" Negaduck cringed. "Disgusting girly horses!"

Candace got mad, "Hey don't insult ponies like that. They're suppose to be cute!"

"Whatever!" Negaduck snapped his fingers. Five black Heartless appear and a Unversed appeared. It has a bulky and conical body with blue base, black tip, and silver highlights; it was a Sonic Blaster.

"DAH! Unversed!" Pinkie Pie gasped and tries to hide by the five Heartless circled around her. "Candace help!"

"Yes, Candace help." Negaduck mimic Pinkie Pie. "Unless you won't her to be a Heartless!"

Candace growled as she held out her phone.

"Wait, I can't transform without Wendy or Twilight's magic." Candace sighed looking at the phone.

"Candace! Pinkie Pie!" Twilight called.

Candace and Pinkie look to see Twilight running after them. Twilight used her magic to blasted out the pens as Candace scanned her hand on her phone. She grabs the pen and chanted, "Pretty Cure Heart Change!"

Candace transforms into Cure Sweets without Cure Gravity. She lands to do her pose.

"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!" Cure Sweets chanted, "I am the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" Sweets finished.

Sweets begins to fight the Sonic Blaster with punches and kicks fast. She jumps up in the air.

"Sweets, be careful!" Twilight called. "The Sonic Blaster can use it's light to lock you and fire lasers! And in attack mode, he can whip at you in high speed."

Sweets lands on the ground. She saw a spotlight which it shone on her. It then fired lasers making her run around with the spotlight chasing her. She runs and screams like crazy in fright.

"Pathetic." Negaduck laughed. "Even a bigger coward then I thought she'd be."

Sweets heard that and glared at him. Twilight gasped to see Pinkie Pie ducking and shaking as the Heartless surrounded her. Twilight try to use her magic to levitate Pinkie but Negaduck blasted a freeze gun, freezing her horn and feet.

"Hey no fair!" Twilight snapped.

"Life's not fair." Negaduck chuckled.

"That's not always right, creep!" A voice said.

When Negaduck turn, Nightshade punched him in the beak making him fall over as his beak spin around **(like Daffy duck's beak)**. Soon the other cures even Gravity appeared.

"Hey Sweets, we can transform without each other." Gravity called.

All they got was Sweets screaming and running away from the Sonic Blaster.

"I'll take that as a yes." Laughter said. "Should we help her?"

"No, this is Sweets fight." Twilight said, shivering.

Sweets keep running until she heard squeal. She turns to see Pinkie Pie begin yanked by the tail and mane by the Heartless. The Heartless also pounced on her.

"Get off of me! Help!" Pinkie cried for help.

"Pinkie…" Sweets whispered.

Pinkie saw Sweets running until she was cornered by the Sonic Blaster. It whipped it's tail but Sweets grabbed it. Concern, Pinkie shouted, "Candace! Go for it!"

Sweets heard Pinkie cheering for her making her smile. She turns to the Sonic Blaster trying to struggle. Sweets then smiles and begins to laugh. The girls even Twilight and Negaduck heard her laughter. Sweets made faces like Pinkie did at the Haunted House while laughing.

"Sweets, what are you doing?" Twilight warned she wondered why on Earth was Sweets even laughing.

Sweets smiled as she begins to sing Pinkie's Laughter song.

Sweets: **When I was a normal girl**

**And the sun was going down...**

Pinkie Pie gasped with a large smile. The Pretty Cures eye widen in dumbstruck. Is Sweets singing during a serious situation.

"Tell me she's not..." Nightshade started.

**The darkness and the shadows,**

**They would always make me frown**

"She is." Laughter replied in confirmation.

"Stop it…" Negaduck growled, covering his ears.

**I'd hide under Ducky Momo**

**From what I thought I saw**

**But Pinkie Pie said that wasn't the way**

**To deal with fears at all**

Sweets then punches the Sonic Blaster and landed next to the others.

"Shut up!" Negaduck snapped, still covering his ears.

"Then what is?" Diva asked with a frown.

**She said: Cure Sweets, you gotta stand up tall**

**Learn to face your fears**

**You'll see that they can't hurt you**

**Just laugh to make them disappear**

**Ha! Ha! Ha!**

Twilight and the girls gasped when she saw the Sonic Blaster cringe and fell on the ground weak and the Heartless back away form Pinkie after Sweets' laugh. So they joined in laughing as Sweets continued to sing along with Pinkie.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Negaduck yelled, can't handle the singing and laughter. "SHUT UP!"

Sweets and Pinkie: **So, giggle at the ghostly**

**Guffaw at the grossly**

**Crack up at the creepy**

**Whoop it up with the weepy**

**Chortle at the kooky**

**Snortle at the spooky**

**And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna...**

**HAHAHAHA...heh...**

**LAAAAAAAUUUGH!**

After the Heartless and Sonic Blaster got weak, Sweets' phone glowed bright red and blasted out a red sphere. It magically formed into a white bow with a peppermint in the center and a red-and-white arrow with red flappers and a ruby red arrow tip. Twilight was amazed by this as Sweets took it.

"Sweets, it's your Sweets' Bow and Arrow!" Twilight exclaimed.

Sweets smiled admiring it's beauty even the ruby tip. Sweets glared at the weak Heartless and Unversed as they try to get up.

Fire swirled around Sweets as she held out the bow which it twirls around, "Pretty Cure…". The ruby pointed end gathers the fire as she pulls the arrow back as she chants, "Ruby Arrow!" She let's go of the arrow turning it into a flame arrow. It hits the Heartless and Unversed and a red shield shaped like a heart appeared. The shield broke turning the Heartless and Unversed red making them vanish and purified hearts. The five Hearts went inside Twilight's book and a emotion (another heart shaped) went to another page. The fire from the blast melted Twilight free.

Negaduck growled as he disappeared with his cape. Sweets sighed as she half-faint and fell on her knees.

"That was some power." Sweets sighed.

"It uses more energy then your normal attacks." Twilight explained.

"YAH! You did it, you did it!" Pinkie pounced on Sweets making her giggle. "Thank you, thank you, Candace!"

Sweets smiled as she hugs Pinkie Pie.

"No thank you for teaching me a lesson." Sweets smiled but frowns a bit. "But don't push it!"

The girls begin to laugh even Sweets and Pinkie Pie. "Oh good grief." Twilight sighed before she joined the laughter.

* * *

At Candace's home, she was sitting in her room by her window. Twilight held a quill and paper for Candace's letter to Princess Celestia as Pinkie watched.

"Do I have to?" Candace asked.

"Yes, since you got your weapon and learn a lesson, you have to write it." Twilight said. "Otherwise, you get into trouble."

Candace sighed and wrote as she spoke, "_Dear Princess C…Ce…_"

"C.E.L.E.S.T.I.A." Twilight spoke slowly for Candace to spell her name.

"…_Celestia. Today I learn in friendship as well as being a Pretty Cure that not all glitter is gold or judge a book by it's cover. Or in my new friend Pinkie's case, judge a pony by it's color. What I'm saying is just because a pony may look or who she is, doesn't mean she's been like this before. Also I learn to laugh in the face of danger. In short, I learn the Element of Laughter, gaining Sweets' Bow and Arrow. Sign, Candace Flynn-Fletcher a.k.a. Cure Sweets._"

Candace rolls up the letter and gave to Twilight. Twilight then gives it to Pinkie Pie.

"I'll take this to Spike." Pinkie said.

"Don't go." Candace sadly begged.

"I wish I could stay but I have party favors to do in Ponyville." Pinkie told Candace holding her hand. "But I promise to come back and we'll throw a party!"

"Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie Pie pokes her eye making Candace cringe.

"Does that hurt?" Candace asked.

Pinkie Pie shrugged and before you know it, Twilight used her magic to enclose a balloon on Pinkie Pie. Twilight pops the balloon leaving streamers and sprinkles everywhere. But Pinkie is nowhere to be found. Candace then sighed and said, "Thank goodness that's over."

Twilight just smiled with a raised eyebrow and walked off.


	11. Twilight Awakens PreCure Power

"WHOA!" The girls exclaimed. The girls were on top of a building with Wendy and Akira. Erin held a drawing of Tokyo Tower with their classmate. "So good."

"Well, not really…" Erin said in embarrassment.

Twilight magically appeared and turn to the girls.

"Hey Erin whatcha drawin'?" Twilight asked imitating Isabella's "Whatcha doin'?".

"A guidebook for our Social studies field trip." Erin explained.

"Social studies field trip? A history field trip?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Candace nodded, holding two fingers on the right and three on the left. "We're going on a 2D/3N trip with all of our classmates." We see a bullet train riding fast past a mountain, Mount Fuji. Inside the girls are talking/laughing. "We ride a bullet train and go buck wild with everyone!"

"Oh?" Twilight gasp.

"We're going to Tokyo, its tower in Minato, and lastly Shibuya." SG explained showing the girls at food stands and restaurants. "So many delicious food even the cake stands in the Tokyo Tower."

Twilight was amazed by their talk.

"We'll have secret girl talk at night!" Konata explained showing the girls in their futons talking and laughing.

"I hope we can buy a lot of souvenirs! D*** I'm glad my school's going too!" Akira exclaimed showing the girls buying a lot of stuff at stores.

"And we can go for walks and visit places! Especially getting tickets to a game!" Erin held up six tickets. The girls saw the tickets but only the back.

"Tickets to what game exactly?" Candace asked.

Erin puts them in her skirt pocket. "It's a surprise! LA!"

Twilight was gleaming with gleaming eyes and glimmer even the girls who are excited.

"Sounds fun!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Right, right?!" All the girls exclaimed as well.

Erin then cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. Erin sighs and said, "Field trips are for the purpose of learning. In other words, our own studies. Do not forget that."

"F***!" Akira snapped.

"Yes!" The girls except SG and Erin sighed.

"I don't mind. I love our social studies field trip because social studies is history and history's my subject." SG explained happily.

"It's not favorite but I'm good at it." Erin said.

The girls just sighed except Wendy.

"And there's 500 yen limit on snacks. Meaning $5.00 per snacks!" Erin brighten things up a bit.

The girls smiled cheered up. That work like a charm all the time.

"Snacks? Social studies and history?" Twilight exclaimed. "Better then ever! I'm looking forward to this, too!"

"Twilight?" Candace asked. Twilight looks at Candace to answer. "Thank you for looking after the house!"

Twilight blinked a few times in blank. She then screams in realization. She's not going on this field trip?! That sucks big time!

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

At night Candace is talking in her sleep.

"I'm looking forward to the school trip…" Candace sighed then giggled. "Oh Jeremy, of course you can come my darling sunshine!"

Twilight, hearing all this, sighed and walked off.

She arrived at her beach house. In her room, she uses her magic to magic a sparkling cellphone appear. It blasted it out a hologram of Shining Armor.

"Twilie, are you doing well?" Shining Armor asked.

"No." Twilight answered sadly.

Shining Armor notice she's very upset.

"Did something happen?"

Twilight nodded and starts to explain as we briefly see Twilight not happy and everyone else happy about the field trip. "Everyone's going on a fun school trip, and I'm being left all alone! I mean yes I have important mission from Princess Celestia but… IT WOULDN'T HURT TO GO ON A FIELD TRIP! I want to go on the trip, too! Too! TOO!"

"Twilie, calm down." Shining Armors said. "I know you want to go and you do know your mission about gathering hearts with Precure and bring peace back to Equestria…"

Before he could finish, Twilight fell asleep. Shining Armor was a little annoyed but he smiles saying, "Oh Twilie."

* * *

_Awaken Power! Who's Cure Luna and What's Shooting Harmony Star?_

* * *

At Heartless villains place, Negaduck is in front of the boss.

"Look there has to be an explanation to this, I can't fail I mean there is…" Negaduck got cut by the Boss. "Shut up! You should go now, you did enough."

"What?! But I've only been two episodes, please give me a chance, my lord!" Negaduck begged.

There was a long silence until…

"Fine, but you're not going alone this time. I'm sending Zeke with you." The Boss said.

Negaduck nods but gasped, "WHAT?!"

"That's right ducky boy." A humanoid wolf appeared next to him. He was a black wolf who wears a black top hat, red short held by a green suspensor; he is Zeke the Big Bad Wolf. "We're going to be best buddies. Heehee."

Negaduck growled as he and Zeke walked away.

"Oh and uh, Negaduck and Zeke?" The Boss asked.

"Yes?" Negaduck and Zeke asked.

"Do me a small favor? Bring me a hair sample of one of the Pretty Cures. Someone who is…easily targeted."

Zeke and Negaduck looks at each other and then at the unseen boss before he yells making them hug each other, "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR NEW YEAR'S!?"

Negaduck and Zeke just said, "Y-yes, sir!" They ran off screaming.

Off-screen, the boss got out of his chair and walks. His walking is making "cling-cling" noise as he walks. He arrives in another room which is high-tech. The only thing we see on the boss is that he is in the shadow but we see is a white silk cloak. He is looking at a man who is blue-skinned, has black hair in a tiny ponytail, and wears a blue lab coat; he is Dr. Drakken.

"How is it?" The Boss asked.

"Oh, uh… almost it just needs a little DNA." Dr. Drakken explained.

"Perfect." The Boss smirked. "Then he'll be ready."

* * *

At school, Erin is talking to her classmates and Candace's.

"Well then, about our free time during school trip…" Erin instructed. "Does anyone have anywhere they want to go?"

"Yes!" Mike raised his hand.

"Mike." Erin said.

"Harajuku is known for cosplay culture. I like to see that!" Mike said.

Konata smiled, "Me too!"

"Oh Izumi! I'll leave it to you!" Mike respond.

Twilight appeared out of Candace's bag listening to everyone.

"I'd rather go shopping." Reika Tamaki spoke up twirling her hair.

"Why not see Shinjuku Gyoen gardens? The flowers are pretty there." SG suggested.

"There's a Shibuya 109 shopping district." Candace spoke.

"And there's a game going on tomorrow night." Erin said. "If anyone's going there."

"Well I want to see the museums." Zoey called out.

Soon everyone got into a conversation about their free time. Erin notice this as she tries to calm everyone down.

"Everyone, please keep down…" Erin try to reason. Twilight sees Erin is having trouble. She decides in order to go on this trip, she might help the girls out instead. "Please raise your hand if you have an opinion. We'll go one by one."

"Erin is troubled." Twilight said to herself. She uses her magic to teleport.

"Please quiet down…" Erin begged. Erin was getting impaitent as a angry mark appeared where her ponytail's at. "Everyone, please. Quiet. Down."

Twilight appeared in front of the frustrated Erin. Twilight took a deep breathe before shouting.

"LISTEN TO ERIN, EVERYONE!" Twilight yelled.

This got Candace, Konata, SG's, and then everyone's attention as they turn to Erin. Twilight is nowhere to be found. Erin looks at everyone and fully recovered.

"Just kidding." Erin smiled really big showing her teeth.

Under the desk Erin has Twilight's mouth covered while holding her with her legs. The scene flips to six groups of five or four people. Erin is with Konata, SG, and Candace's group.

"Since Candace's class is with our class, we'll decide group roles now." Erin explained.

"_Man, Erin sounds mature as class rep." _Candace thought.

"Let's start with group leaders." Erin suggested.

"The leader will be Erin, okay?" Konata suggested.

Twilight burst out and yelled, "I agree." We now see a few bits of her mane and tail coming out a little.

The girls gasped knowing that the students can hear her. The students turn to the girls. They quickly cover Twilight's mouth, whisper something, and turns to the others laughing nervously.

"I'm the class president, so I think someone else should do it." Erin denies the idea.

"Then SG." Candace suggests SG.

"I like SG, too!" Twilight respond.

The students turn again as the girls held Twilight. They turn to them again and laugh nervously.

"I think Candace's fine." SG spoke.

"Eh? Me?" Candace asked a bit nervous.

Twilight's hair pops out a bit more and yelled, "If no one wants to do it, then I'll do it!"

The students turn again but the girls held Twilight and laugh nervously. Candace got mad and yelled, "Twilight! Don't just pop out like that!"

"_I…" _Twilight thought but crazily in her mind as we view the sun. _"I want to join the group, too."_

Twilight was still a bit mad with pink cheeks and mouth sticking out. She was walking with the girls after school along with Wendy and Akira.

"Jeez, Twilight. Stop making that face." Candace told her.

"Hey, let's go buy the snacks we'll be bringing." Wendy suggested.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Akira agrees.

"Everyone, we need to make the guidebooks before that." Erin remained them.

"Then let's go to the beach house." Candace said.

* * *

At the beach house, the girls were getting out some arts and crafts stuff. As Candace puts the art stuff down, a stack of papers fell in front of her. Candace looks up and screams with eye pop and tongue pointing out. She sees a very agitated and slightly crazed Twilight. Twilight's mane and tail are completely messed up and has a crocked smile. The girls notice a bit crept out.

"Are you sure I can't go on this trip with you!? I'll write some very good history notes for you" Twilight asked completely out of her mind.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Erin asked.

"No! I am not alright." Twilight yelled.

"Are you sure?" SG asked.

"Oh yes, it's fine. It'll all be fine." Twilight going to Erin who backed away. "Is there anything I can do for you girls, something help…FUL!"

"Uh…" Erin try to find a loophole.

"Oh why not I help you draw or paint?" Twilight asked, using a paint brush which she accidentally painted Erin's paper and her face yellow.

Twilight smile became an insane-looking grin as she came to SG who held the booklet up.

"SG, do you want me to dry the glue with a hairdryer?" Twilight asked.

Twilight used a hairdryer but it made SG's hair poof up. She then went to Akira and Konata.

"Konata, Akira, do you want me to help you with those?" Twilight asked.

She held up scissors making Akira and Konata duck under the table. Twilight zooms to Wendy and Candace.

"Why not…" Twilight got cut by Candace, "Twilight, we got all the help we can get okay. Don't get work up over nothing."

"This is not nothing. This is everything. I need you guys to help me help you for that _SOCIAL STUDIES FIELD TRIP!"_

"It's cool, everything is neat." Wendy calmly said. "So don't sweat over stuff."

Twilight groans annoyed and went upstairs. The girls stare at each other a bit concern.

Upstairs, Twilight is looking at the clock.

"The field trip is tomorrow. So clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock. Is. _TICKING_!" Twilight said a bit insane. "Keep it together. If I can't convince them to let me help them… I'll help them myself!"

She came down stairs and saw the girls finished with the booklets. She giggles insanely with wide eyes and beady pupils.

"That looks good now." Candace said, flattening the book cover.

"We're almost done." Erin instructed. "We just need to wait for the glue to dry and write everyone's name on them."

"Well then, let's go buy some stacks!" Akira exclaimed.

"Okay!" SG agrees.

Twilight insanely and annoyingly growls, "I want to help out, too…" Twilight held out some pens but she slips making her pen fly up. It hit a cup and splattered the drink all over the booklet. The girls gasped at their work.

"Hey, Twilight!" Candace snapped.

"We just made that, too!" Erin groaned a bit upset.

The girls begin to clean up as Twilight's insane look fades to sadness.

"Oh well." SG spoke. "We'll just make them again."

"It wasn't my fault." Twilight sighed, walking off.

Wendy notice Twilight's leaving as she magically close the door.

Twilight is sitting on a fountain with her messy mane and coat. Twilight's eyes swelled up with tears. She messed up big time. All she ever wanted to do is help them out so she can go on the field trip with her new friends. Guess it didn't work out after all…

"Twilight." Wendy's voice calmly called.

Twilight heard that as she looks up. It was Wendy who is smiling.

"Wendy." Twilight respond.

"What's the matter?" Wendy asked.

Twilight looks down and explained as Wendy sat near her, "I want to be just like you, Wendy. But I'm very useless and a failure of a guardian to you. And I guess I'm not smart at everything after all."

"That's not true." Wendy denies Twilight. "You help Erin out in class just now."

"But I wasn't very useful." Twilight sobbed. "I'm a failure of a fairy! I guess I'm not smart at ALL!"

Twilight teleported before Wendy could catch her. Twilight is now on branch before she jumps up and teleports.

"Twilight…" Wendy sighed.

Twilight lands on a roof and walks slowly. As she does, she looks at her mane and tries to fix it as she walks.

"Hey Twilight Sprinkles!" Negaduck called.

Twilight stops fixing her mane and turns. She gasp to see not only Negaduck but Zeke the Big Bad Wolf.

"I've been thinking, you know." Negaduck talked to her. "You're no use to the Precure, right?"

Twilight gasped a little. Did he hear what she told Wendy?

"Don't worry." Zeke spoke. "It's over for the Precure today."

Twilight glared at them and yelled, "It's not true! Precure won't ever lose!"

"Whoa, hold on, spiky!" Negaduck snapped. "We have Heartless remember."

"And worst of all, Unversed! A really, REALLY bad one!" Zeke laughed.

"Oh no!" Twilight gasped backing up a little.

"And soon the Precure will be weak against this next Unversed." Negaduck explained.

Zeke gasped, "Eh? Oh no! She ran away!"

Twilight is running fast to warn the girls.

"It's terrible! I have to tell everyone!" Twilight exclaimed. "I'll be useful."

Before she could, a shackle grabbed her neck and pulled her to Negaduck.

"You're not doing that!" Negaduck told her.

"No!" Twilight struggles.

He ties the chain around a satellite dish to a few inches away from it.

"Well, just sit tight here." Negaduck said. "Zeke you watch her."

"No, you watch her! I want to blow those Cures down!" Zeke yanks him back to Twilight.

"No, you!" Negaduck yanks him back as well.

As they argue, they fall off the roof. "Oh no!" Twilight screams as she struggles to get out. She has to get out to warn them before Negaduck and/or Zeke tries to kill them.

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata reading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Konata's picture appear and the girls shouted, "Konata!")_

* * *

The girls are now at a local snack shop. They were picking out the snacks that they are taking with them on their trip. SG, Erin, and Konata's face were glimmering with glimmer eyes and sparkles.

"So many snacks!" SG exclaimed.

"What should we buy?" Erin asked.

The girls were trying to pick out some.

"Five bucks isn't enough for everything." Candace said. "Hey, hey Twilight which do you like?" Twilight didn't answer because she's not with her. "Huh? Twilight?"

Wendy notices Candace and decides to tell her, "Candace." Candace turns to her attention. "About Twilight…"

"Ah-ha! We found you!" Zeke growled.

The girls heard that as Candace said, "No way, it can't be…". The girls then ran outside. When they come out, they saw Negaduck with Zeke.

"Negaduck!" SG growled.

"And who's that?" Erin asked.

Zeke slapped himself and snapped, "I'm the Big Bad Wolf! And you brats are my three little pigs!"

"Huh?" Konata asked. "But we didn't made a brick house, stick house, or straw house."

Zeke then growled, "Are you six ignorant or something?"

"I got this one Zeke. I'm way more different then before. This Unversed will be way harder then expecting." Negaduck snapped his fingers.

Then a Unversed appeared; it has a orange flower pot/spinning top, it's head is spherical and black with a pink flower on top, it's arms are long, green, thorny vines that end with dark leaves. It has red eyes. The girls eye widen a bit.

"Ah, it's so cute." Akira giggled in her cute voice.

It growled at Akira making her cuteness fade to her normal (annoyed) eyes and has a scared face.

"Now it'll slice you all in a jiffy." Negaduck chuckled.

"We won't let you do that!" Candace snapped. "Everyone!"

"Right!" The girls nodded.

_"Pretty Cure Heart Change!"_

_"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"_

_"With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"_

_"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!"_

_"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!"_

_"With the spirited and happiness of wind! Cure Laughter!"_

_"With the freezing and nobility of ice! Cure Diva!"_

_"Together, we defeat evil darkness..." _Cure Sweets spoke.

_"...And restore good hearts..." _Cure Gravity spoke.

_"...With six shining lights..." _Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva spoke.

_"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" _Sweets, Gravity, Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva finished.

Back with Twilight, she was trying to pull herself out by using her magic but the chain was like magic proof.

"What should I do?!" Twilight cried. "Girls, girls! I have to tell them!"

Back with the girls the Unversed charged at the Pretty Cure and they charge too. When they clashed the girls punched it hard together. It crashed into the trees as the girls landed on their feet.

"What? The Unversed feels different from before." Sweets wondered.

"Don't let your guard down." Gravity said.

The Unversed got back and growled at them.

"Did that attack not work?" Diva screamed. "S***!"

"If that's the case…" Sweets said. Sweets' phone glowed bright red and blasted out a red sphere. It magically formed into Sweets' Bow and Arrow.

Fire swirled around Sweets as she held out the bow which it twirls around, "Pretty Cure…". The ruby pointed end gathers the fire as she pulls the arrow back as she chants, "Ruby Arrow!" She let's go of the arrow turning it into a flame arrow. It hits the Heartless and Unversed and a red shield shaped like a heart appeared.

"Yes!" Sweets smirked but looks again. The shield broke turning the but the Unversed was still there. "Why?"

Negaduck and Zeke chuckled.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." Negaduck half-laughed.

"Why?" Sweets asked.

"It's for us to know and for you to find out."

"In that case, let's go all out!" Diva snapped.

Nightshade and Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"Girls, calm down!" Laughter told them.

Nightshade's phone glowed and black-and-green energy blasted into a sphere-like energy. Nightshade bents down and jumps making an earthquake rumble as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She then hits the ball like a volleyball. "Nightshade Earthquake!"

Bumblebee's phone glowed and yellow-and-black lighting burst out. Bumblebee crosses her arms and lighting form. She waves her arms to make a giant glowing star as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." Her arm spread behind her and flapped them back to make a clap which the vibration hit the star. "Bumblebee Storm!"

Laughter's phone glowed and pink wind burst out. The wind lifts her up in the air and uses her hands to draw a giant magenta balloon as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She spins around in mid-air with one leg (helicopter kick) until she kicks the balloon. "Laughter Hurricane!" The balloon pop into pink wind.

Diva's phone glowed and white ice burst out. It formed into a Diva's hand forming into a snowflake as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She spins around herself and reaches her right hand upward and the hand begin to glow blue and turn into a ribbon like steam of ice. She attaches the snowflake to the end and the stream swirled around. "Diva Avalanche!" She thrusts her palm toward the enemy making the steam whip into snowy winds and ice.

Sweets and Gravity held each other's hands

"Sweets Fire!" Sweets called as fire went into her hand.

"Gravity Water!" Gravity called as water into her hand.

The girls glowed red and blue aurora.

"With the power of our hearts..." Gravity called.

"... no darkness will ever break friendship apart!" Sweets called.

They held their hands tightly and cried, "Pretty Cure Flame Aqua Strike!"

Fire and water blasted it out and twirled around.

All six attacks blasted and hit the Unversed. The smoke cleared and yet again it still stands there.

"Eh?" Diva gasped. "Nothing's working! What the f***!"

"Our moves aren't working." Laughter said.

"Not even my new and second strongest attack." Sweets nodded.

"That's right." Negaduck nodded as the girls stare at him. "Your moves cleanse Unversed, right? But this time doesn't because it's brand new and stronger then Nobodies and Heartless. That's why you're moves aren't working!"

"What should we do then?!" Sweets snapped. "Twilight! Eh? Where's Twilight?"

"Sweets, Twilight is…" Gravity try to explain.

Twilight keeps struggling and struggling to get out hard.

"Go!" Zeke yelled.

The Unversed whipped it's arms at them. The girls dodged them but the arms went after them. It whacks everyone except Gravity. As the vines hit the girls on the ground and pulls it's arms back, we see the girls caught by thorns attached to their clothes. For some reason they can't get up. Gravity came down and went to them.

"I can't get up!" Sweets yelled.

"These thorns are holding us down!" Nightshade cried.

"What should I do?" Gravity asked.

"Keep it up, Unversed." Zeke ordered.

The Unversed begins to spin like a spinning top and swing its arms at Gravity. She doges them with her defenses.

"I hate this!" Twilight yelled struggling. "I'll definitely… "

Gravity still dodges the vines. When it stopped, Gravity breathes hard.

"I'll definitely…" Twilight yelled, Gravity runs as the vines came after her. "…go back to where everyone is!"

Suddenly, a figure lands in front of her making her gasp. She looks in amazed and awe. The figure has long purple hair, pink eyes, a black mask on with a dark blue crescent moon on it and eye mask, a black shirt with dark blue accents and sleeves and a belt with teal blue heart within a white circle buckle, black bell-bottom pants, teal boots, and a long black cape with a dark blue inside held by a teal heart.

"Whoa…" Twilight whispered.

"I'm here to help." The mysterious figure started speaking.

The mysterious figure broke the chains, carried Twilight, and jumped off the roof off-screen. Gravity lands on her feet breathing hard.

"This won't end." Gravity snapped. "I have to stop its movements."

Gravity's legs glow blue making her jump up leaving ice under her. Gravity shoots down with both feet.

"Pretty Cure Aqua Kick!" Gravity snapped.

Gravity kicks the Unversed's legs making it slip and fall on it's back. Gravity lands on her feet.

"I see." Sweets smiled.

"She made the Unversed fall weak." Laughter smiled.

Gravity breathes hard but falls to her knees weak.

"Gravity!" The girls gasped.

Zeke came to them. "Nice job, Precure. But that won't save you from this!"

Zeke breathes in making one of his suspenders pop and blows a gust of wind. The wind hit Gravity making her smash into one of the cures and fall backwards. Gravity got up weak.

"It's over!" Negaduck smirked.

The girls look hoping it wasn't the end for them. But…

"Wait!" Twilight's voiced cried.

The girls, Negaduck, and Zeke look up. They saw the mysterious figure and twilight falling on the ground.

"Twilight!" The girls called.

"What?" Negaduck and Zeke asked.

"It's terrible, girls! The new Unversed is invincible to your attacks!" Twilight explained.

"Eh?" Sweets asked.

"They already know, bookworm!" Negaduck snapped.

Twilight looks up at him until Sweets spoke, "Twilight! How can we defeat the Unversed?"

"We can't do anything like this!" Nightshade explained.

"Twilight!" Laughter called.

"Twilight." Bumblebee called.

"Twilight!" Gravity called.

Twilight stares at them all but sighs, "I don't know."

"Eh?" The girls gasped.

"I'm so so sorry."

"You're a useless one, for sure!" Negaduck snapped.

Twilight looks down sadly, feeling hurt.

"You're a crazy nut job…" Negaduck continued hurting Twilight about to cry. "… and a burden on everyone! You useless fool!"

Twilight's eyes swelled up with tears. Was he right? Is she nothing but a useless fool?

"Shut your mouth!" The mysterious figure and Gravity called.

Negaduck and Twilight stared at Gravity and the mysterious figure.

"No matter what, Twilight tries her best for us!" Gravity snapped.

"There is nothing more precious than trying your best for your friends!" The mysterious figure nodded.

"What?" Sweets asked. "What do you mean?"

"Twilight has been worried all by herself." Gravity explained. ""How can I be useful? How can I join the group?"."

Twilight nods as she sobs.

"Twilight… You were worried about all that?" Nightshade asked.

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Laughter sadly said.

Negaduck just laughed, "What's the point in covering for such a crazy fool?"

"There is a point!" Sweets snapped. "Just by being together, we're happy!"

Twilight was surprised, "Sweets… "

"I love our smart, magical, and friendly Twilight!" Nightshade spoke.

"Nightshade!"

"Don't look down on Twilight who is trying her best!" Bumblebee spoke.

"Bumblebee…"

"Twilight brought us all together!" Laughter spoke. "Twilight started all of this!"

"Laughter…"

"She wasn't crazy, she was just completely wanting to help just to be with us! Even using her smart organizing skills!" Diva yelled.

"Diva…"

"Hurting Twilight like this…" Gravity spoke.

"is unforgivable!" All the cures snapped.

The thorns shattered into pieces making Twilight fly in mid-air while she was shocked. It blew Zeke, Negaduck, and the Unversed backwards. The wind past the mysterious figure making her cape flow but it didn't know her out.

"I… I want to help out the Precures, too!" Twilight cried from the bottom of her heart! Her horn glow magenta and blasted out magic at the cures. Magically, six colorful keychains appeared. They are a red candy with a white chain, a blue question mark with a sea green chain, a green skull with a black chain, yellow star with a black chain, a pink balloon with a magenta chain, and a white diamond with a blue chain. The girls grabbed it from mid-air.

"What's this?" Nightshade asked.

"New additions to our cellphones." Sweets smiled.

"No." The mysterious figure shook her head as the girls look at her. "They are Curechains from Twilight's heart."

"I see. Maybe Twilight's feelings brought forth a new power." Gravity nodded.

The mysterious figure nodded with a smile. Negaduck and Zeke got up angrily.

"I don't know what the heck's going on, but finish them, Unversed!" Zeke snapped.

The Unversed got up and ready to attack. The girls attached their chains to the side of their phones making the screen glow. The girls bows and Gravity's hat were turn into pure white heart accessories with their key chain symbols dangling under them and their earrings turn into their key chain symbols with gold accents. The girls hold hands one by one.

"_Sweets Fire!"_

"_Gravity Water!"_

"_Nightshade Earth!"_

"_Bumblebee Thunder!"_

"_Laughter Wind!"_

"_Diva Ice!"_

Their elemental powers went to the girls and glowed their respective colors (Sweets' red aurora, Gravity's blue aurora, Nightshade's black/green aurora, Bumblebee's yellow/black aurora, Laughter's pink aurora, and Diva's white aurora).

"_Pretty Cure!"_ The girls called. Their powers went in front of the girls transforming into a star. _"Shooting Harmony Star!" _The girls finished. They used their hands to push the star and it shoot out like a shooting star. It hit the Unversed leaving a rainbow star-shaped shield. The shield and the Unversed shattered leaving an emotion. The emotion went inside Twilight's book.

"Dang it!" Negaduck yelled.

"It's all your fault!" Zeke snapped.

"No, it's YOUR fault!" Negaduck snapped back.

As they argue, they disappeared into thin air. Everything was back to normal as Twilight runs to her friends.

"Twilight!" The girls called.

"Girls!" Twilight cried.

The girls and Twilight formed a group hug.

"Thank goodness." Sweets sighed.

"What was that power?" Nightshade asked.

"I don't know but it was powerful as my magic." Twilight answered.

"You don't know yourself?" Diva asked.

The mysterious figure smiles about to walk off.

"Hey…" Gravity called. The mysterious figure turn to them. "Thanks for everything. But who are you?"

"I'm right now known as Cure Luna." The mysterious figure answered. "I'll see you in the minor future."

The mysterious figure, Cure Luna, disappeared into the trees. Somewhere else the girls are walking on a bridge.

"That Unversed was way powerful." Konata said.

"Is it because it's stronger then the others?" Erin asked.

"In any case, we powered up!" Akira smiled.

"It's proof of our teamwork!" Skullgal answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Candace nodded.

Candace stopped making the girls stopped. They look at her with confusion and wonder.

"Because the seven of us make up the Precure!" Candace explained turning to them. Twilight turns to Candace. "Right, Twil?"

Twilight then smiled and nods as she giggles along with Candace and the girls. Twilight then jumps up with Candace as the others watched.

"Twilight, let's go on the school trip together!" Candace smiled.

"YES! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Twilight replied happily and excited.


	12. Candace's Unlucky Day

On a train track, a bullet train zoom by fast. We hear Candace getting excited.

"Our long-awaited school trip!" Candace exclaimed.

Inside SG, Erin, and Konata's classmates, Candace's classmates, and Akira's classmates sat next to one another. Candace is holding the guidebook giggling.

"Let's take lots of pictures!" Candace exclaimed.

"Okay!" The girls nodded.

"Whatever…" Akira sighed, scratching her chest.

"I'm look forward the cakes they sell in Tokyo Tower." SG said reading the books. "And some good food too!"

"Let's go, let's go!" Candace nudged against SG.

"I want to take a picture of Tokyo Tower." Erin said. "I've always wanted to and put with my school trip photo scrapbook."

"Let's go!" Candace held Erin's hands a little crept out. "Wow! I can't wait!"

"Candace calm down." SG said.

That's when Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki came up from behind the seats.

"Oh Kagamin, Tsukasa, Miyuki." Konata smiled.

"Hello, sis." Miyuki smiled at Erin.

"Sis?" Candace asked.

"Candace this is Miyuki, my sister." Erin explained.

Candace and Akira were surprised but Kagami held out pocky sticks.

"Do you need help?" Kagami hand some to Konata.

"Yeah, yeah. Candace open wide!" Konata held up the pocky stick to Candace. "Ah!"

"Ah!" Candace smiled at the pocky stick. "Yum! I never had this but delicious! Thank you! I brought some snacks, too. Want some?"

"Why are you excited about this field trip anyway?" Kagami asked.

"WHY?! Oh I don't know. I'm going to Tokyo, far away from school and far away from my brothers!" Candace explained. "A whole 2/3 days without busting or complaining about my dorky brothers!"

Candace pick up one wrapper but saw it was empty. She picks up another making her eye widen. She looks inside; Twilight, the size of a Monster High doll, has a full stomach.

"Twilight…" Candace got agitated.

"Thanks for the food!" Twilight sighed. "I was so hungry!"

Before Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki turn away, they saw something wrong with Candace.

"Something wrong?" Kagami asked.

"N-No, it's nothing." Candace quickly recovered. She then glared at Twilight. "Hey!"

"There so good." Twilight sighed and burped.

Candace was about to go mad but smiles. She pets Twilight on the head.

"Ah, I won't get mad today." Candace smiled.

Twilight looks at her confused. Is Candace excited or is she outta her mind?

"I am so super happy! Because a fabulous trip is about to begin!" Candace called getting out of her chair.

"Flynn-Fletcher!" Nanako Kuroi called, smacking her on the head with a book. "Stop acting like a wild animal on the train!"

Candace rubbed her head and answered, "Okay."

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

At the train station, the girls came out of the station. Candace smiles wide, she sees the Tokyo Tower.

"Whoa! Tokyo Tower!" Candace exclaimed.

Erin took a picture of it which made a snap sound.

"I'll take some more closer and inside later." Erin said, putting her camera in her pocket.

The class is now sitting on the ground with Nanako in front of them along with Hikaru Sakuraba and Fuyuki Amahara.

"School trips are not all fun and games." Nanako instructed. "Please take care not to bother those around you. Okay?"

"Yes!" Everyone even Candace nodded understood.

* * *

_School Trip! Candace's Unlucky Day!?_

* * *

Candace smiled looking at a temple, the _Zojo-ji. _The girls are at Shiba Park.

"Whoa, the Zojo-ji!" Candace exclaimed.

"Shuei founded a temple named Komyo-ji at Kaizuka. Is it said to be the forerunner of Zojo-ji. Centuries later, in 1393 during the Muromachi period, the temple converted from the Shingon to the Jodo school. Thus the Shoso is the founder to this day." Erin explained as the girls look at her in awe. "Together with Kan'ei-ji, Zojo-ji was in the Tokugawa's family temple. The temple moved to Hibya, and expanded to Edo Castle During World War II it was badly damaged but remained a air of a major temple. The place called Daimon refers to the gate of Zojo-ji. Now it's made of concrete."

"Whoa, Erin. How much do you know, Erin?" SG asked.

"Not a whole lot. I was reading about Minato and Shiba last night." Erin smiled.

As Candace watched, that's when a light punch on the shoulder got her attention. She turns to see Wendy with a duffel bag.

"Hey Candace." Wendy smiled.

"Wendy! What are you doing here?" Candace asked.

"Oh Stan wanted a Mystery Shack branch here so he can raise more money." Wendy explained. "He wanted one person to go here and since you girls are here, I made an excuse to come here."

"But what about Stan?" Erin asked.

"The branch is already in place of a nearby antique store." Wendy continued. "Somebody similar to Stan bought the place and owns the _Japanese Mystery Shack_."

The girls nodded as Wendy stand next to the post of the shrine. Candace then saw a statues on a garden.

"Hey those tiny statues, what are they? They look like little genies?" Candace asked.

"They are Jizo." Twilight said.

"Really?" Candace asked.

Candace eye widen and saw Twilight smiling.

"They say they represent unborn children." Twilight said. "That's sad."

"Hey, Twilight!" Candace snapped.

"I don't want to be the only one to stay behind on the bus!" Twilight snapped.

"Well we have to move as a group!" Candace snapped.

"Candace, they'll see us!" Konata called.

Suddenly Candace slipped and fall in slow motion. The girls gasped as Candace falls into a small pond nearby.

Minutes later, a guy held up a camera to take the schools' picture.

"Here I go!" The guy said.

After a snap of the camera, we see Akira's classmates and teacher, then SG's, and lastly Candace's. Candace is wearing her PE clothes; a white shirt and blue shorts.

"This is so sad. I'm wearing my PE clothes in Tokyo." Candace sighed.

Candace, SG, and Konata were walking by. Candace was still not happy about what happen.

"It can't be helped. Your uniform is soaked." SG explained.

"Maybe we can get a fortune from the Fushimi Sanpō Inari Jinja shrine." Konata suggested.

"Fortune-telling? Let's go, let's go!" Candace cried running inside.

The girls bought some fortunes from the counter. Konata open her fortune and smiled, "Good luck for me!"

"Me too!" Erin cried.

"Me three!" Akira smirked. "D*** I'm lucky."

"Medium luck. Not too shabby." SG nodded.

"Is uncertain luck good or bad? Which is it?" Wendy asked.

Candace just slowly opens hers with a big smile.

"How about you, Candace?" Akira asked.

"It must be big luck, of course!" Candace answered. Candace held it up with a big smile. "Take a look!"

But when we look at it, it says "Terrible Luck" with a scary voice. Candace looked at the fortune with disappointment and agitate.

"Terrible luck?" Konata asked.

"Terrible luck." SG spoke.

"This is the first time I've seen that fortune." Erin said.

"Watch where you step, what you carry, and what you eat." SG read the fortune. "It's triple whammy!"

Candace just stood there with sweat, "B-But it's a school trip! I was looking forward to it! I can't have terrible luck, right?"

"Candace, you were scolded back on the bullet train, right?" Erin asked.

"You fell into a pond, too." Konata reminded. "It really is terrible luck."

Candace just stood there a bit upset.

"But it's actually quite amazing!" SG try to reason with her.

"The worst has passed, so things are only going to get better!" Wendy nodded.

Candace stops and smiles big. "I-I hope. Fun things awaits, for sure! Yeah?"

"Y-Yeah!" SG nodded.

"Yeah?" Candace asked Erin.

"Y-Yeah!" Erin nodded a bit weird out.

Then suddenly something fell on Candace's head.

"Is it raining already?" Konata asked.

"No it's sunny today and tomorrow." Erin replied.

"Bird poop!" SG told them.

Candace's eyes went to size of peas and she gritted her teeth. She was about to scream making the girls cover their ears. Candace screams at the top of her lungs which can be heard from here to the jungles to the mountains to the buildings to the whole world. Glass shattered, birds flew away, and animals cry everywhere.

"This is the worst luck when I found that tiki necklace in Hawaii!" Candace cried.

Inside Tokyo Tower, the class and Nanako meet up.

"We'll have free time, now." Nanako instructed. "Please don't be late for the meet-up."

Candace, Wendy, SG, Erin, and Akira look around Tokyo Tower.

"Girls, this place is amazing." Wendy half-laughed. "Don't you think?"

Erin is looking through the binoculars.

"It's totally cool! I love being up here, don't you?" Erin asked.

"She's so excited." Akira sweat drop while the girls smiled.

Suddenly Erin screamed making the girls concern.

"What's wrong Erin!?" Candace asked.

"What happen?" SG asked.

A teehee in Japanese appeared on Chibi Erin as she said in a goofy voice, "The binoculars ran out."

The girls except Wendy and Konata fell on the ground anime style.

"Just like in Magic Knights." Konata giggled while Wendy laughed.

Erin took so many pictures while SG bought and eat some cakes.

"Let's take a group photo." Erin suggested. "Excuse me."

The girls gathered up while holding Twilight like a plush toy. The old lady took their picture and the girls bowed in respect.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." All of them politely told the old lady.

"Let see…" Candace look at Erin's camera. That's when the girls notice something's wrong. Candace is half in the picture.

"Your face is cut off…" SG said. "But it's okay. Let's try again."

"Excuse us." Erin called.

A guy took their pictures as the girls bowed him.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." All of them politely told the man.

"Let see…" Candace look at Erin's camera. When the girls look, this time it's blurry

"It's all blurry." Erin said.

"Another failure?" Konata asked.

"What should we do now?" Akira complained.

"Try until we succeed, of course!" Candace shouted.

The girls took so many group pictures again and again and again. But eve if they try, they get wrong or messed up photos. Some were too dark, too bright, to up close where can't see Candace, at their legs, one with a newspaper at Candace's face. The girls then breathed hard at every photo they took.

"Why?!" Candace yelling at Erin's camera which has a PERFECT picture of them. "Why can't we take a good picture!?"

Suddenly the screen turned off. The girls stared at it until Erin spoke, "Uh, batteries dead."

* * *

Now the girls arrived at a shop. Konata reads a manga book with a smile. Erin and SG held up Hello Kitty plushies.

"KAWAII!" SG and Erin exclaimed.

"Oh mom would love this." Candace said holding a box saying Tokyo Tower model. "I'll have this!"

The clerk turn around hearing her but bumped into a tiny statue. It hit from small to largest until the large one smacks Candace's head. Candace held her head in pain. The clerk went to her.

"Are you alright?" The clerk asked.

"I'm fine…" Candace groaned.

At an ice cream place, the girls got ice cream cones. They got their favorite flavors. SG and Erin took a huge bite out of it. Soon hearts pop out of them.

"Delicious!" Erin and SG sighed.

Candace got her ice cream and said, "Stop eating before I do. Me, too. I can't wait to try this green tea flavor."

Before Candace licks hers, two kids ran up and hit Candace. The girls gasped seeing Candace covered in ice cream all over her face. Candace mumbled in the ice cream, _"At least it's better then Suzy putting pie in my face."_

The girls walk down a path by the Tsuki no Misaki plateau.

"What a beautiful plateau." Konata smiled.

"It's actually beautiful at night." Erin said.

"Kinda reminds me of the story of Kaguya-Hime story." Akira said, picking at her teeth.

Twilight smiled and stand next to the plateau.

"I read so much about Japanese ancient stories after coming here." Twilight said. She puts her hair in a bun and said, "I am Princess Kaguya. Candace, can you bring me some snacks?"

"You already ate all of mine!" Candace pouted.

"Please bring me much more!" Twilight giggled.

Candace turns red and screams with steam out her head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, A SERVANT!?" Candace yelled. "EVEN IF I HAVEN'T READ THE STORY YET BUT THAT DOESN'T WHAT KAGUYA DOES OR ANY PRINCESS!"

Due to waving her arms a lot, her bag flew up. The girls watch it flew up. It then landed on the ground.

"I-Is it okay?" SG asked.

"Maybe…" Candace moaned.

Candace took the kit out and saw it was okay. Or was it?

"Oh, looks okay." SG sighed.

"Thank goodness." Wendy sighed.

But… snap the tiny piece of the top broke. Candace's eyes shrunk again and screamed really loud again.

* * *

At a hotel where the class is at, everyone called, "Time to eat!"

Everyone is eating their meals. They were complimenting how delicious the food was. The female classmates look around and in the bathroom.

In the main girls room, Erin is drying her hair after a bath. The girls are wearing white PJ tops with matching blue pants. Wendy was just wearing a white tank-top and blue-green shorts.

"That was a great bath." Erin sighed.

Candace used her hair dryer to dry her uniform.

"The pond water was cold." Candace sighed.

SG held up a golden comb and a small ninja blade.

"I wonder if Sally and Jack would like this?" SG asked.

Candace looks at her gift for her mom.

"I hope you won't et mad, mom." Candace told herself. She sighs and said, "That terrible luck is fearsome."

Without a warning, a pillow smacks into her face.

"If you keep sighing like that, your happiness will fly away!" SG smirked.

"That's right." Wendy smirked.

Candace stared at them then smiled, "Oh it's on!"

Candace grabbed a pillow and throws it at SG. SG dodged and it hit Konata's face. Konat opens her eyes and smiled evilly, "Hey!"

Twilight came out, "Let's go!"

The girls kept throwing pillows at one another until it hit Erin who was trying to pull her hair up. Erin takes it off calmly and tosses it at Wendy. Wendy smirked and tosses hers at Erin who dodged and hit Akira. Akira got angry but happy and tosses pillows like a machine gun. Candace tosses hers which hit a coffee pot. The girls notice the coffee pot. Erin runs up to it and karate punches it up, then SG kicks it up like a soccer ball, and lastly Candace grabs the coffee pot.

"It's time to sleep!" Nanako called.

The lid pop open and poured all over Nanako. Candace eye widens with a nervous laugh. Nanako wasn't too happy about this. She got mad and screamed, "HEY!"

"We're sorry!" The girls begged and apologized.

* * *

At bed time, Twilight was sleeping peacefully. The girls were still up and a bit down.

"Kuroi-sensei sure gave us a long lecture." Erin sighed.

"Yeah." SG nodded.

Candace sighed, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"It's not really your fault." Wendy try to comfort Candace.

SG smirked and spoke up, "Then for your punishment, it's confession time!" SG then turn to Candace. "Candace, who do you like?"

Akira smacks SG both cheeks, "You idiot, we already know that!"

SG rubs her boney cheeks in pain while glaring at Akira.

"Why not secrets?" Candace asked. She smirks turning to Erin who is getting sleepy. "Erin, do you have a secret?"

"What? Me? No!" Erin turns away blushing.

"Come on, we know you've been hiding something all day!" Candace smiled.

The girls lean close to Erin who looks nervous. Erin sighs between her teeth in defeat. She got out something from under her pillow.

"Okay, I've been holding these before the school trip started." Erin held the six tickets she had since the last episode.

"What is it?!" The girls asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise especially since Candace was down with the terrible luck." Erin explained. "Here!"

The girls took one at a time.

"Tickets to a hockey game!" The girls exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes…" Erin nodded.

"Erin, you don't like hockey, how did you get these and who's team we're seeing?" Konata asked.

Erin got out something from her pile of clothes. She held some sort of jersey up. It was…

"The Mighty Ducks!" The girls exclaimed again.

"Sweet!" SG spoke in excitement.

"You're kidding me, right?" Candace asked.

"Oh man, I heard they're awesome." Wendy chuckled.

"Yep, Erin is weird especially with this." Konata nodded.

"F***! This is stupid!" Akira snapped.

"Hey the reason I like hockey is just the Mighty Ducks. Besides I've meet them before, not just because I'm a fan but their my friends!" Erin snapped.

"You make friends with everybody." Candace said. "Not like how I and Duck…"

The girls notice this even Wendy.

"Ah, you got to tell us, your confessions." Wend smirked, then cheered. "Tell us, tell us!"

"Tell us, tell us!" The girls cheered too.

Candace exclaimed, "My best friend is… My friend is… DUCKY-!"

Before she could finish, Nanako with a flashlight appeared.

"Hey! Hurry up and sleep!" Nanako yelled.

"Yes!" The girls panicked and went under their sheets. They duck for a bit. Soon the door closed and the girls sighed in relief.

"Oh well. Let's sleep." SG sighed.

"Okay." Candace nodded.

"Candace." Wendy called as Candace turn to Wendy. "I'm sure great things will happen tomorrow."

"I'd be a monkey's unc-" Akira got kick by Erin.

"Don't worry about the terrible luck." Wendy finished.

Candace's eyes gleam with smile and hope. She closes them and nods, "Okay. Good night, everyone."

"Goodnight." The girls respond.

* * *

Negaduck and Zeke bowed to the 'boss'.

"You two failed to kill them, AND YOU FAIL TO GIVE ME JUST A SIMPLE DNA!" The boss yelled.

"No, it's his fault!" Negaduck snapped.

"No your's!" Zeke snapped back.

"Shut up!" The boss yelled. "Negaduck, you're service is no longer required."

Negaduck panicked and said, "B-But I…" He then falls into a hole, screaming. Soon Facilier return up sighing.

"Facilier, can you do the job _right_ this time?" The boss asked.

"Yes, my league." Facilier nodded and bowed.

Zeke scoff at him while Facilier smirked.

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata reading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Erin's picture appear and the girls shouted, "Erin!")_

* * *

The next morning, it was a beautiful and nice weather.

"Wow, what nice weather!" Candace smiled. She then thought. _"Today seems like it'll be a great day!"_

The group is back at Tokyo Tower. Candace is walking by with her backpack. She didn't even notice the wet floor. She slips and slides down the hall. Candace, screaming, keeps slipping until Erin grabbed her arm in mid-air and yanks her into herself. The girls groans and moans in pains.

"Thanks, Erin." Candace spoke with X's in her eyes.

Akira smacks her forehead while Konata sighed.

"Maybe Candace…" Wendy spoke up.

"… still has terrible luck?" SG finished.

Candace got up and laughed. "I don't that that'll happen…"

But she spoke too soon… She trip in water, got chased by a dog, and fell over by her pile of snacks. Candace, swirls in her eyes, sighed.

"What terrible luck." Candace said.

The girls are now near Roppongi.

"Are you okay, Candace?" SG asked in concern.

"You need an exorcism." Erin said.

"Oh no, I'm not possessed by a demon." Candace said.

"Sure, it'd be like your head spinning." Erin spins her head and turn green. "And green barf!"

"EW!" Candace and Akira snapped.

"Looks like she's feeling better then yesterday." Wendy said.

The girls realized where they were at.

"Wow, it's like we're in the Jetsons." Erin smiled.

"I can't wait!" Konata said. "Tonight, we go out at night!"

"I'm not so sure since night clubs aren't my thing." Erin told Konata.

"But it's luck for us!" Konata cried.

"You girls need luck?" Candace asked. She got shocked. "Oh no! I'm no good!" She sighs as she said, "Girls, maybe it's my terrible luck that's making you uncomfortable."

The girls were surprised and concern turning to Candace.

"You're thinking too much!" Akira yelled.

"But…" Candace sighed. "Like I said, it's just like in Hawaii. I found this tiki necklace which looks like a good luck charm but no matter what happen, I got bad luck. It turns out to be a free dessert charm."

"Oh? So you had bad luck before?" SG nodded.

"Before?!"

Somewhere else, Zeke and Facilier were near a temple. Zeke was setting a trap by placing a rope on the ground and putting girly stuff on it. Facilier was just watching with self-satisfied.

"99% of catching a Precure is the element of…" Zeke was about to say until a group of students scream making him fall into the trap. He was pulled up by the rope holding the girly stuff.

"This is not working, Zeke. You need a little…" Facilier slam his staff on the ground and caught it in mid-air. "entertainment." He snaps his fingers and a Unversed appeared. It was the Mimic Master.

It started wrecking havoc with it's powers. The noise of the attack was heard far as Twilight gasped and her tail went up.

Facilier and Zeke were enjoying this until they heard, "Stop that!"

They turn and saw the Precure.

"Precure, we meet again and here in the hometown of the Tokyo Tower." Facilier smirked.

"I thought we never see you again, doc!" SG snapped.

"Well, you girls are in for some bad luck." Facilier explained.

"Bad luck?" Candace exclaimed.

"No way!" Twilight yelled, accidentally bumping into Candace making her let go of her fortune.

Facilier notice this, "What's that?"

"That's…" Candace try to reason.

Facilier picks it up and reads the paper.

"Terrible luck?" Facilier asked staring at Candace who looks nervous. He chuckles and said, "A Precure with terrible luck, huh? This is my good chance!"

He tosses the paper at Mimic Master who reads it. It uses its' book and it made copies of the paper.

"Oh dang!" Candace gulped.

"The terrible luck just became the Unversed's weapon?" Erin asked.

"That's disgusting." Konata said.

"Now's not the time for that!" SG snapped.

"Let's go, everyone!" Wendy ordered.

_"Pretty Cure Heart Change!"_

_"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"_

_"With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"_

_"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!"_

_"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!"_

_"With the spirited and happiness of wind! Cure Laughter!"_

_"With the freezing and nobility of ice! Cure Diva!"_

_"Together, we defeat evil darkness..." _Cure Sweets spoke.

_"...And restore good hearts..." _Cure Gravity spoke.

_"...With six shining lights..." _Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva spoke.

_"We are the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure!" _Sweets, Gravity, Nightshade, Bumblebee, Laughter, and Diva finished.

The Mimic Master throw it's book making shock waves at Laughter who jumps up. The shock wave hit Sweets making her fall over.

"Sweets!" Laughter gasped.

The Mimic Master tosses it's book at Bumblebee who blocked it. It bounced up and smacks onto Sweets. Sweets dizzily fall over.

"Sweets!" Bumblebee cried.

Facilier chuckled to himself, "This so good for a laugh! An unlucky fool!"

"That's nothing!" Sweets yelled.

"Sweets! Leave this to us, okay?" Nightshade asked.

"Yes." Sweets nodded.

Nightshade's phone glowed and black-and-green energy blasted into a sphere-like energy. Nightshade bents down and jumps making an earthquake rumble as she chants, "Pretty Cure..." She then hits the ball like a volleyball. "Nightshade Earthquake!"

But when it hit the Unversed, it faded away.

"Shoot!" Nightshade yelled but falls to the ground.

"It is true that our moves don't work so much on Unversed." Laughter explained.

"Girls try Shooting Harmony Star!" Twilight called from a post.

"Right!" Sweets held out her phone.

Before they could, Mimic Master dropped his book making Sweets lose her grip on her phone which it bounced on the side walk to the water. The girls and background were red in shock.

"The Curephone fell into the river!" Sweets freaked out.

"How terrible can luck get!?" Nightshade yelled.

"Hurry up and get it!" Twilight ordered.

"Yes!" Sweets called, jumping down into the river.

'Finish them off in one shot!" Facilier ordered.

As the Mimic Master about to toss it's book, Sweets desperately searches for her phone.

"Where is it!?" Sweets asked.

The Mimic Master tosses his book which made a shock wave. The girls scream in pain which Sweets gasped, "Girls!"

The Precure are on the ground weak. Facilier chuckled as he spoke, "Poor things. Teaming up with someone with such terrible luck! You losers!"

Sweets heard that she gasped in sorrow.

"It's all… It's all my fault…" Sweets sighed.

The Mimic Master held his arm turning into a wrecking ball.

"It's over." Facilier smirked.

As the Mimic Master raised it's arm about to crush the Precure, Sweets jumps up.

"NO!" Sweets screamed.

He smacks down but Sweets grabbed it in a flash. She struggles to hold the wrecking ball.

"Sweets!" Nightshade and Laughter called.

"Sorry, girls!" Sweets apologized which the girls are puzzled. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I was able to overcome the terrible luck and have fun, thanks to all of you!" Sweets turns to them with tears. "But all of you have gotten caught up in my terrible luck. If that's the case…"

"Sweets!" Laughter called.

Sweets turn to Laughter.

"We weren't caught up in anything!" Laughter explained. "We all had fun too because you were with us, Sweets. We worked hard because you were with us!"

"That's right. This pinch is not due to some terrible luck." Gravity explained.

"We will always…" Bumblebee continued.

"… have great luck while together!" Nightshade finished.

"Girls…" Sweets sadly spoke.

In the water, Sweets' phone glow and the light with the phone burst into the air. The girls gasped in awe. Sweets' phone glow a rainbow color.

"The Curephone!" Sweets cried.

"What!?" Facilier gasped.

The girls ran up to Sweets, holding the wrecking ball.

"With the six of us, this thing is light!" Diva called.

"Yes!" Sweets nodded.

"One," The girls called. "Two, GO!" They punched the wrecking ball up making Mimic Master fall backwards but stop itself.

"Everyone, combine your powers!" Twilight shouted. Her horn glow magenta and blasted out magic at the cures. Magically, the six colorful Curechains appeared. The girls grabbed it from mid-air. The girls attached their chains to the side of their phones making the screen glow. The girls bows and Gravity's hat were turn into pure white heart accessories with their key chain symbols dangling under them and their earrings turn into their key chain symbols with gold accents. The girls hold hands one by one.

"_Sweets Fire!"_

"_Gravity Water!"_

"_Nightshade Earth!"_

"_Bumblebee Thunder!"_

"_Laughter Wind!"_

"_Diva Ice!"_

Their elemental powers went to the girls and glowed their respective colors. "_Pretty Cure!"_ The girls called. Their powers went in front of the girls transforming into a star. _"Shooting Harmony Star!" _The girls finished. They used their hands to push the star and it shoot out like a shooting star. It hit the Unversed leaving a rainbow star-shaped shield. The shield and the Unversed shattered leaving an emotion. The emotion went inside Twilight's book.

Facilier growled but calmly smirked.

"That was great but I'm not leaving empty handed." Facilier explained.

The girls were confused until Zeke grabbed Bumblebee. He swiped his claw which the girls and Bumblebee cringed. But all he did is cut off her ahoge. Facilier takes it and disappeared.

"Hey, wait for me!" Zeke called.

Before he disappeared, Laughter kicked him hard in the rear end making him fly and disappeared. The girls were confused while Bumblebee had tears bursting out in anime style.

"Ah man, it'll take weeks for it to grow back…" Bumblebee complained like a two year old baby.

"Why did they need her hair?" Laughter asked.

Diva and Twilight shrugged meaning 'they don't know'.

* * *

That late afternoon, Candace was happy and thanking her friends.

"Girls, thank you." Candace smiled. "I went through a lot due to my terrible luck, but…"

Erin started laughing but holds it.

"What is it?" Candace asked.

"Sorry, I remembered something." Erin giggled. "You were sliding across the floor of Tokyo Tower just when we were talking about it." It shows the scene Erin catching Candace in mid-air.

Wendy held hers and spoke, "When you fell into a nearby pond, the fish were very surprised and leapt into the air." It shows Candace in the water as the fish pop out.

SG started laughing too, "You were the only one in your PE clothes during the class picture." Then shows Candace in her PE clothes.

Konata begins too, "Your entire face was stuffed with green tea ice cream." Next showing Candace covered by her ice cream.

Akira just burst out, "And the time that bird poop fell on your head." It show Candace screaming after bird poop fell on her head.

Now the girls are laughing out loud. Candace was annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Jeez, girls. You're weird!" Candace snapped but sighs, "But I guess that sort of bad luck is kind of funny." Candace started laughing.

Konata then smiled as the lights turn on brightly.

"Eh?" Konata asked. "Sparkling!"

"I have terrible luck, so why?" Candace asked. Is Candace terrible luck gone?

"With smiles come good fortunes." Wendy explained. "I'm sure our smiles brought forth this change in your luck."

"Isn't that great!?" Erin asked.

Candace was surprised. She then smiles in happiness and said, "I see."

As the moon raises, Konata gathered the girls in front of a beautiful lit up building and full moon.

"Let's go then!" Candace called. "One, two…"

"Happy!" The girls called.

Their photo was taken with Candace, Wendy, SG, Konata, Erin, Akira, and Twilight as a bunch of people came out. This time their picture was perfect.


	13. Lost at a Hockey Game

A flashback of episode 12 appeared showing Candace's unfortunate terrible luck.

"We're on a school trip right now!" Candace explained. "In Minato, I had my fortune read, and it was terrible! We couldn't shake off the bad luck! But when Facilier appeared too, it was a huge pinch! But we did have our good photo of the nighttime place in the end. Finally!"

The classes were on two buses. Inside Erin was laughing (just like Candace) as she held the tickets. This was freaking Konata and SG a bit.

"I can't wait to eat all that delicious food." SG sighed. "Good thing I only ate was a ham and cheese omelet."

"You're getting pumped up." Candace said.

Nanako turn to the girls and then saw Erin. Nanako snatched the tickets making Erin nervous.

"Senshi, I'm sorry I should have told you about them. Please, don't throw them away. You can punish me for not telling. I'll go to bed without supper." Erin begged.

Nanako saw what the tickets are for and gasped.

"Bobcat, I didn't know you were into stuff like this." Nanako advised. "Bobcat, I'm surprised."

"Please, please, don't tear them up!" Erin begged. "I've plan this before the trip!"

Nanako smiled and gave them back. Erin was surprised.

"So you girls are going to a hockey game?" Nanako questioned.

"Yes…" The girls respond.

"Sweet. Usually I'm a baseball fan myself but since the game is around after our visits, you girls can go." Nanako explained.

"Really, after keeping it a secret from you?" Erin asked.

"Well the game is three hours right which is the exact time of your free time, so why not!?" Nanako respond.

The girls cheered for a bit. Suddenly a smack on the head and yelp in pain was heard. Reason, because Nanako smack Erin on the head with a book leaving a small hill size lump.

"What was that for?" Erin asked.

"That's for keeping the game a secret from me!" Nanako snapped.

Erin sighed as the girls sweat drop nervously.

* * *

_(Theme song of Pretty Cure)_

* * *

The classes of the girls now arrived in Shibuya.

"Okay class, follow the schedule and then have free time." Nanako explained.

The girls go to another shrine, Meiji Shrine, as they look at the forest.

"Okay," Erin reads the guide book. "So go to four places before the hockey game so we have Meiji Shrine, Shinjuku Gyoen, Yoyogi Park, and lastly the New National Theatre."

"Okay." said the girls.

"So let's pick up the pace, the hockey game is in a few hours." Erin said.

"Hey, hey, I'm the leader of this group remember!" Candace snapped.

"And I'm specifically giving you time and places. Jeez Louise!" Erin snap back. "Let's not get lost okay."

* * *

_School Trip! Lost at a Hockey Game!?_

* * *

Now we view a dark castle/palace like building, Facilier gives the boss Konata's hair by putting it on the desk.

"Excellent Facilier. Just what I wanted for my phase of my plan." The boss smirked.

"But boss, I don't mean to ask but why do you need hair for?" Facilier asked.

"Yeah from the enemy?" Zeke nodded.

"Simple, with this I can defeat the Precures so easily." The boss explained. "Something not by physical but something… _cruel…_" As he says cruel, a blade circled around the hair.

* * *

For a while the class followed the schedule as a song played. Wendy ran to them waving as she came next to Candace. Candace and Wendy saw the large forest of the Shrine.

"The shrine is dedicated to the souls of Emperor Meiji from 3rd November 1852 to 30th July 1912 and Empress Shoken from 9th May 1849 to 9th April 1914. The Emperor was the 122nd emperor of this land. He rose the nation from feudal state to world power." Erin explained. "The Empress was his empress consort. According to what I learn, she was a prodigy and can read the poem Kokin Wakashu at the age four. But to say this shrine is dedicated to them and is surround by 700,00-square-meter forest."

The girls were impressed even SG. Erin got out something and turn into an empress and act as one. Candace and Akira groans while Wendy, SG, Konata, and Twilight started laughing.

**You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah**

**You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear**

**You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing**

**You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:**

Later they arrived at the Shinjuku Gyoen park. SG and Konata were amazed. Erin took pictures of flowers, the pond, and the Cherry Blossoms.

Candace was pretending to feel the cherry blossom wind like in an anime. Wendy, smirking evilly, grab some flowers and dumped it on Candace. The girls except Candace laughed. Candace just crossed her arms in annoyance.

**That's what girls do**

**They keep you guessing the whole day through**

**Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true**

**That's what girls do**

**You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get yeah**

**You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat yeah**

**You want some kind explanation I can giveIt's just a chick thing that you're messin' with**

**To me it's black and whiteBut it's not getting through to you...**

At the Yoyogi park, they amazed by the view even the fountain.

"This is where the Imperial Japanese Army was once trained and now it's Occupation of Japan and lodgings for Tokyo Olympics."

"I wonder if was like Sailor Moon when it was the Moon Kingdom then just a plain old moon for the astronauts to land." Konata pondered.

Candace sighed while Wendy answered, "Possibly."

**That's what girls do**

**They keep you guessing the whole day through**

**Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true**

**That's what girls do**

Lastly they now arrived at New National Theatre (Hatsudai). The girls walked around the auditorium and other spots to watch performances. SG pretends to dance the ballet. When she was doing a leg raise, SG falls on top of Candace. Erin and Konata begin to laugh their lungs out. SG nervously sweat drop while Candace puts her hand on her cheek and uses her other hand to tap on the floor.

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, why should I change?**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, I'm havin' to much**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah, to you it's confusing**

**To me it's nothing new:**

_**That's what girls...**_

After the song ended, the classes are now on a free break. Konata and Erin came out of a store with so many bags. Candace rolled her eyes as they walk off together.

Wendy smiles, "Now that we've all been shopping, we can go then Erin?"

"Yep." Erin smiled but excited.

"You seem excited." Candace dryly spoke.

"I haven't seen them since the Winter Olympics." Erin explained. "And haven't seen them when I just became a Pretty Cure when I ask them online if I can buy their jersey. Which reminds me."

Erin quickly puts on her Mighty Duck jersey. Candace growls in frustration.

"I'm sure this sport is more interesting then our hockey back in Equestria." Twilight smiled.

Candace notice Twilight wearing a scarf and hat.

"You girls are super weird!" Candace growls in frustration.

All the girls did is shrug it off.

* * *

The girls arrived at a sports arena. As Candace, Wendy, Akira, and Twilight look, Konata, SG, and Erin continued walking inside. Erin smiles and chuckles really insane and excitement. Konata and SG notice this and took one step back.

"Erin is going to be, okay?" SG asked.

"You know Erin. She gets excited easily." Konata smirked. The girls sit in front row. "Do you think Candace?"

There was no answer as SG looks around in panic.

"Eh?! Candace? Candace?" SG cried. "Candace Flynn-Fletcher!?"

Erin realized it too and look around.

"Candace?" Erin called.

Back with Candace, Wendy, Akira, and Twilight, they walk inside.

"So what kind of food do they sell? Popcorn, cotton candy?" Wendy asked. "What do you think SG?" Wendy realized this as she turns, "SG? SG?"

"Oh no! We're lost in this stadium?!" Candace screamed.

Candace then scream and run around like mad as Akira, Twilight, and Wendy watched. Akira got annoyed as she covered her ears. Wendy look around to find someone to help.

* * *

At the rows, SG looks around for the girls and Twilight. Without a warning, the lights went dim and the stadium lit up.

"Darn it! I can't find the girls!" SG snapped.

"After the game, they can help us." Erin calms SG down by sitting her down.

"They who?" Konata asked.

Soon the Mighty Ducks; Wildwing Flashblade, Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing.

Erin screams like a crazy fan girl as she wiggles her body with hearts and sprinkles. Konata was cheering herself with a tiny flag. SG, on the other hand, was super worried about Candace and the others.

With Candace, Twilight, Wendy, and Akira, Candace keeps screaming much to Akira and Twilight's annoyance. Twilight used her magic to lift her and "zip" her lip covered by her magic aurora.

"Candace, we'll find them. How hard can it be!?" Twilight yelled.

Twilight notice Wendy at the rink. She was watching the game as Akira, Twilight, and Candace came up. Twilight let's go of Candace hitting her head upside down. Candace quickly recovered and look. They saw the Mighty Ducks playing hockey.

"Oh whoa, amazing." Wendy smiled. "Way better then on TV."

"I have to say it's pretty interesting." Twilight agreed.

Akira grumbled as she lights up her cigarette and smokes. Candace looks at them and watches in awe.

"_I guess I was wrong about hockey since Phineas and Ferb made that Hockey Z-9 rink." _Candace thought._ "But the male players are super hot!"_

Coincidental, the _Hockey Z-9_ song is playing in background. SG keeps cry out for Candace as the players keep playing and the song and audience got louder. Candace cry out for SG as well despite she's enjoying the game.

"CANDACE/SG!" SG and Candace cry out loud as they could.

* * *

After the game ending, everyone even the opposite team are gone. Candace, Wendy, Akira, and Twilight decide to come out too.

"Maybe they are outside." Twilight suggested.

"Hopefully, I couldn't see or hear them anywhere." Candace sighed.

Akira lit up another cigarette with her old one. She flickers the old one away and smushes it.

"Akira?" Wendy asked.

"What?" Akira asked.

"Did you see them?"

"Who?"

Twilight and Candace smacks their faces in frustration.

* * *

Seeing the Mighty Ducks about to leave, Erin jumps over the glass.

"Erin, wait!" SG called.

Too late, Erin was slipping around, screaming. SG and Konata got to the opening where teams come out. They watch as Erin keeps sliding. The Mighty Ducks turn to see Erin hitting each side of the rink like a pinball machine when she hit the goal a TILT appeared. Soon Erin slides slowly across the ice with her arms spread out and head on the ice.

"Ouch…" Erin groan until she smacks into a foot. She looks up to see Mallory.

"Well looks like somebody came to our game." Mallory smiled.

"Mallory!" Erin smiled. "Wildwing, Duke, Tanya, Grin, Nosedive!"

SG and Konata finally went to Erin and helped her up.

"Erin, you okay?" SG asked.

"I'm fine." Erin dusted the ice off her and smack her ear for ice to come out which made an igloo.

SG and Konata turn to the ducks and bowed.

"I'm Izumi Konata." Konata introduced.

"And I'm Skullgal94 Skellington." SG introduce. "We came to your game on our school field trip but we lost our friends. Can you help us?"

"What happen? How they got lost?" Wildwing asked.

"Apparently we weren't paying attention." Erin explained.

"Of course we can help, let us get finish first." Duke said as they walked off.

Konata, SG, and Erin sighed in relief. Finally, they were going to get help finding their friends. Everything will be just fine. Or maybe not…

* * *

(_Eyecatch 1: Each girl was minding their own business; Akira smoking, Erin is drawing, Konata reading a manga, and SG playing a soccer ball until a Heartless passes them. Candace and Wendy caught it and a heart pop out and went inside Twilight's book. The girls appear smiling or annoyed until the sign flip to the Friendship Heart Pretty Cure title)_

_(Eyecatch 2: A notebook flips the pages to show the main characters until Akira's picture appear and the girls shouted, "Akira!")_

* * *

Outside, Zeke is sneaking up on Candace, Wendy, Akira, and Twilight from a audience.

"99% of catching Precures is secrecy!" Zeke whispered to Facilier who is leaning on the building.

Before he could sneak up some more, he screamed as a sharp object slice all of his fur off. He went to Facilier who magically made a one-piece long johns appeared.

"Who brings a lawn mower to a non-grassy place, anyway!?" Zeke snapped.

Facilier laughed amused and self-satisfied. Facilier then spoke, "No worries, Zeke. With the other Precures lost and those PreCures have small number, this be easy as pie."

Facilier snapped his fingers and Heartless appeared. There were four Hook Bats and two Trickmonkey's. Then a large Heartless appeared making the girls turn. The crowd screams and runs away. It was a Prison Keeper Heartless. The Prison Keeper Heartless made it's cage huger and it closed up the stadium.

Inside, the Mighty Ducks, in their normal attire, Konata, Erin, and SG lost their balance and fall into the arena or the audience seats.

"Earthquake!" Nosedive and Konata called. Then they turn and high-five. "Cool!"

SG and Erin smack into each other by the back.

"Is it the work of a Heartless!?" SG asked.

"Yes!" Erin respond.

The girls then slide into Duke and Wildwing. Erin then turns to them and thought, _"I can't transform into Cure Laughter because I don't want them hurt but I have no choice."_

"Girls!" SG called.

"Yes!" Erin and Konata replied, knowing what they had to do.

_"Pretty Cure Heart Change!"_

_"With the stealth and strength of shadowy earth! Cure Nightshade!"_

_"With the agility and speed of Lightning! Cure Bumblebee!"_

_"With the spirited and happiness of wind! Cure Laughter!"_

The Mighty Ducks saw them in awe and impression.

"COOL! I knew they were real!" Nosedive yelled.

Before the girls could do anything, the building move and they fell.

"DAH!" The girls scream and flew around.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's driving me mad!" Mallory snapped before she slipped and fall on Nightshade.

Outside, the Prison Keeper roared as Facilier laughed. Candace, Wendy, Akira, and Twilight got ready.

_"Pretty Cure Heart Change!"_

_"With the Passion and Flavor of fire! Cure Sweets!"_

_"With the calm and soothing sound of water! Cure Gravity!"_

_"With the freezing and nobility of ice! Cure Diva!"_

The girls jumped up high and fight off the Hook Bats and Trickmonkeys. The two Hook Bats snatched Diva but she grabbed them and slams them on the ground hard. The Trickmonkeys clapped their cymbals but Gravity two last Hoot Bats and slams them onto the Trickmonkeys making them flatten. When the Heartless resurfaced, Gravity and Diva smirked at each other and held hands.

"Pretty Cure!" Diva and Gravity called. "Aqua Nitrogen Double Punch!"

Their hands turn into ice and water and charged at the the Heartless. When they punch all six Heartless, they froze into ice cubes.

Cure Sweets punches and kicks the Prison Keeper. When she looks at the cage through the window of the building, she sees Nightshade, Bumblebee, and Laughter having a hard time keeping balance and holding onto something along with the Mighty Ducks.

"Girls, SG and the others are stuck in the building in the cage!" Sweets called.

That's when the Prison Keeper then shoots out pucks at her. She screams and dodges them with her quick punches. Diva jumped up and kicks it in the mouth. Sweets and Diva lands on the ground near Gravity. Inside everyone hung on to the chairs tightly now.

"We got to get out of here!" Duke yelled.

"I'm going to loose my snack." Tanya sighed.

Laughter looks a way out. She then look up and saw a sky roof and window.

"Everyone, we can get out through there!" Laughter said. "I need a boost!"

"Erin it's too dangerous!" Mallory snapped.

"Mallory trust me! I deal things like this!" Laughter called back.

"But I don't want you hurt again like you did as a child!" Mallory yelled.

"I'm not little anymore!" Laughter called.

"Miss Mallory, trust Laughter. She knows what she's doing!" Nightshade called. "Believe us!"

Mallory look at Laughter and her eyes gleam. Mallory sighed, "Go ahead."

"Here." Wildwing and Duke called.

Laughter let's go of the chair and lands on Wildwing and Duke's linked hand cups. They pushed her up and in a quick speed she jumps up. She lifts her leg up and kicks the window off. She came back down, grabbed Mallory and Duke's hands and jumped up high.

"Whoa, she's good." Duke told Mallory.

"Can you two do that?" Nosedive asked.

Nightshade smirked as she grabbed him and Wildwing as Bumblebee grabs Tanya and Grin. They both jump up making Tanya and Nosedive scream, "Whoa!" Outside the three cures keep fighting the Prison Keeper as it shoots pucks at them. Gravity saw Laughter, Nightshade, Bumblebee, and the Mighty Ducks at the end of the cage door. Nightshade punched the door open and the nine of them fall out. They land on the ground safely. The Prison Keeper begins to stop shooting the pucks.

"Whoa, that thing is WAY huge!" Nosedive snapped.

The six cures got together and punched and kicked the Prison Keeper. The Mighty Ducks decides to help by shooting out their pucks from their guns. The girls landed back down.

You girls need wings!" Twilight called.

Twilight's horn blasted magic and it hit the girls. Soon butterfly wings burst out of the girls' back.

"Whoa!" Laughter exclaimed. "I'm butterfly, KAWAII!"

"Sweet!" Bumblebee and Nightshade smiled.

They flew to the Prison Keeper and decide not just fight it but to play with it.

"Hey, ugly bat over here!" Laughter called.

She made faces, mooned at it, and raspberries at the Prison Keeper. It swiped it's paws at her but she dodges it. Nightshade appeared and smack it with her arm. It try to grab her and when he open his hands he doesn't have her. Bumblebee tapped it's shoulder making the Prison Keeper look. Bumblebee pulls her eyelids down and raspberries, "AKANBE!"

The Prison Keeper try to catch her but missed. Sweets and Gravity kicks it making it turn. Diva slaps it making it growl. Soon he got so confused, his eyes swirl and got dizzy. This gave them the right time to finally finish them as the ice melt off the other Heartless.

"Everyone, combine your powers!" Twilight shouted. Her horn glow magenta and blasted out magic at the cures. Magically, the six colorful Curechains appeared. The girls grabbed it from mid-air. The girls attached their chains to the side of their phones making the screen glow. The girls bows and Gravity's hat were turn into pure white heart accessories with their key chain symbols dangling under them and their earrings turn into their key chain symbols with gold accents. The girls hold hands one by one.

"_Sweets Fire!"_

"_Gravity Water!"_

"_Nightshade Earth!"_

"_Bumblebee Thunder!"_

"_Laughter Wind!"_

"_Diva Ice!"_

Their elemental powers went to the girls and glowed their respective colors. "_Pretty Cure!"_ The girls called. Their powers went in front of the girls transforming into a star. _"Shooting Harmony Star!" _The girls finished. They used their hands to push the star and it shoot out like a shooting star. It hit the seven Heartless leaving a rainbow star-shaped shield. The shield and the Heartless shattered leaving seven hearts. The hearts went inside Twilight's book.

Facilier growled as he disappeared. Zeke try to disappear but all he got is a kick in the rear by Cure Diva making him fly up and disappear.

Soon everything went back to normal. The girls were in front of the Mighty Ducks.

"So these are your sports friends, huh Erin?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, this is Wildwing, Nosedive, Mallory, Tanya, Duke, and Grin…" Erin introduced. "These are my friends from…" Erin's stomach growled.

Soon the girls stomachs growled. They laugh nervously.

"As a token of our appreciation for helping us, we'll treat you to dinner." Wildwing said politely.

Erin almost squeal but calmly said, "Yeah, cool…"

"Sam old Erin!" Konata smiled.

"Tell me about." Mallory agreed.

"Hey!" voices called.

The girls and the Ducks look to see their classmates.

"Thank goodness." Zoey smiled. "You found each other, right?"

"Hey everyone, this great!" Erin shouted.

Candace smiled and jumped into the air with Erin. Soon pictures were token with the girls eating with the Mighty Ducks and their classmates, Candace and Erin jumping in air, the previous pictures from episode 12 appeared, the girls' pictures they took, and new pictures appeared.

"My first and our school trip full of memories ended like this." Candace finish the end. "They all fill with smiles. Everyone smile and be happy! Make your life sweet!"


End file.
